Kyuubi's Heir
by shadowcat971
Summary: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes their immortal heir. Demonic!Naruto,FemKyuu, No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

_**BEFORE ANYONE STARTS READ THIS!**_

Ok, before you begin, I want to say a couple things…I'M SOO~ SORRY! ! I'm a terrible person for not writing in nearly two years. It was a combination of a lot of things that I will just called Real Life knocking at my door. I will say that I took a Creative Writing course over the past few semesters and even I can see the difference in my writing. I will remind people that I started this my Sophomore year of HIGH SCHOOL and finished it Senior year of HIGH SCHOOL and lost the middle chapters and it is now my Senior year of COLLEGE (not that I'm anywhere close to being done, switched majors and studied abroad in Korea), but now I'm back and really just want to finish this story because I got one up to bat. And for those that follow Destiny or Love? Yeah that's discontinued, it sucks and I have no idea where it was going. These first 9 chapters are POS in my opinion, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them.

Now that that's out of the way, Enjoy!

O.O

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 1: Anguish**

O.O

There is more to living than just breathing, eating and sleeping. As animals, we know how to survive and provide for ourselves. However, humans are complex beings. We need a bit more to survive, to live with ourselves and other human beings. We need love, from a parent, family, friends…others. We need a purpose because without one we feel we are wasting oxygen, space, and time. These two things we, as humans, need to survive.

The same can be said for demons. Like the blond haired, blue-eyed boy running down that dark ally. His whisker-marked cheeks label him as the Kyuubi's vessel. The boy is only five, yet has already become very popular with the villagers. Oh, wait. Never mind, that is just another angry mob looking to avenge their friends and family on this lovely fifth anniversary of the boy's birth. Wait, why am I telling this story? It belongs to the boy, Naruto is his name and right now, his future looks uncertain. From now on, this is his story.

He ran down a dark ally way to find it a dead end. He saw an escape ladder five feet above his head. The mob had just turned the corner. He quickly hopped on top of a trashcan and frantically jumped for the ladder. However, Fate, with her hatred for all Jinchuuriki, had it out to get the boy. The trashcan tipped over sending its contents all over the ground and the boy had his face smeared in mud from the puddle he landed face-first in. The mob had caught up with him, now forming a circle of twisted, laughing faces, mocking a fallen demon.

Naruto was terrified. He feverishly searched for anything to hide himself or help him escape the riot. Seeing the trashcan still close to him, he crawled inside, holding his breath and ears to block out the smell and profanities. The villagers kicked the trashcan howling for bloodshed and cursing his existence. It was never ending the laughing, the cruelty, the hatred the poor boy had to endure day in and day out. He wanted it to end; tears and blood flowed down his grimy, cursed cheeks.

A chunin finally had the guts to pull out a katana and started to stab the aluminum container, piercing the terrified toddler. Naruto's eyes widened, fear shook him to his core as he let out a scream as several stabs cut his soft skin. The ninja sliced the trashcan in two sending Naruto back out in front of the crowd with no more protection from the ice cold glares that froze him in place; instantly halting his shaking.

The chunin knelt by him, smiling sweetly, "Naruto-kun, do you want to be free?"

That was an odd question to ask a five year old, but Naruto nodded his head in fear all the same. The chunin's smile widened before rising, "Then so be it," his katana was above his head, in a striking pose, "I will release you from this world to live your greatest nightmares in hell."

Time slowed down for Naruto, as his short and unhappy life flashed before him. Unknown to most, Naruto had a photographic memory. He remembered the Kyuubi attack, his father dying to seal it in him, his supposed mother beating him as an infant before hanging herself, the hundreds of assassination attempts, the thousands of mobs, every word spoken harshly to him, and the glares, the ice cold, unfeeling, hate-filled glares. He was unloved, unwanted and not needed. He held no purpose. He received no love. He was just there.

He started thinking, as the blade drew closer, 'Free? I'll be free? Maybe it's better this way.'

Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting his death. The blow never came. Naruto's eyes flashed open to see the Sandaime Hokage standing over him, holding the blade with his hand. Naruto looked up at the only man he could talk to, but at that moment, gone was Naruto's respect for the man, it was replace by sadness, loss, and anger, "Wh-why?" he cried softly.

Sarutobi looked softly at the Yondaime's son and was about to answer, but was stopped. "Why?!" shouted Naruto angrily. He stood there his fist clenched, nails biting into his palms, eyes hidden under dirty, bloody, golden tresses. "I was so close to being with Chichiue again. So close to being free. Why won't you let me die? I have no purpose. No human… no demon can survive without a purpose. I've given up on finding mine, so just let me die already."

After his little rant, Naruto effectively passed out from his traumatic experience. Sarutobi quickly caught him and several ANBU made short work arresting the mob members.

Sarutobi left Naruto tucked into bed in his pigsty of an apartment. He would talk to him later after he woke up.

Naruto woke up after three hours. It was still dark outside. He recalled the most recent of his memories, as he sat up and stared at the bed sheets or rags as they were, in front of him. He decided to get on with the day's tasks early. He performed all his hygiene related duties. It was when he was cutting himself a slice of bread, in which he accidentally slit his thumb on the knife he was using. Red blood ran down his thumb to collect in his palm. He stared at it in wonder.

There was no pain, yet he bled as if he were truly a human. The small cut healed right up, flesh stitching itself together in record time. He frowned. He took the knife again and cut his thumb deeper this time. Again, it bled before healing, no scare appearing as a reminder. He cried out in anguish this time he cut to the bone. He let out a small whimper as this time he felt the pain. Yet, this small pain would never out weigh the pain he felt deep in his core. This time a small scare appeared on his skin.

Taking it as a success, he took the knife and some salt to the bathroom. He filled the sink halfway full of warm water. He began to cut deeply into his left arm. After mutilating his arm he threw salt on the wounds making them sting. He hissed at the pain, but did the same to the his right arm. The sink was now full of his blood and his wounds healed leaving angry red marks on his skin. He sighed, as he emptied the sink. Cleaned the blade and sink off, pulled on a black long sleeve shirt too big for his small frame, and promptly passed out on his bed from anemia.

O.O

There you have it the first chapter of Kyuubi's heir. Hope you liked it. More to come soon hopefully. Read and Review please. Feed back is welcome.

Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

O.O

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**

O.O

Naruto woke up in a sewer. The water on the ground was ankle deep and a feint red glow came from the end of the long hall. Naruto followed the hall to a large cage closed with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written upon it. Behind the bars, the great Kyuubi was sleeping happily. Naruto quietly walked up to the bars and sat down leaning his back against the bars to think.

Kyuubi woke up after an hour. Naruto heard it stirring and turned his head slightly towards it. Kyuubi stood, stretched, and yawned. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Finally up are we?"

"**Yes, especially after exhausting my chakra on healing your self-inflicted wounds. I should teach you some manners, kit. Wait…KIT!!"**

Naruto covered his ears at the Kyuubi's booming voice. Kyuubi blinked. **"What are you doing in here anyway, and why aren't you cowering in fear?"**

"I'd say it has something to do with me being passed out, and you're nothing compared to the village's hatred." He stated bluntly, closing his eyes.

The Kyuubi stared at the little five year old. It flashed red, spreading mist everywhere. Naruto saw the red light through his shuttered eyes and opened them. He turned to see a beautiful red haired woman in the place of the Kyuubi. She wore a black battle kimono with a red lily pattern and white obi. Her face was angular, she had the same whisker marks as Naruto, and her eyes were blood red and held slit-like pupils, but held his gaze softly and gently. Nine red and black tipped tails swayed behind her hypnotically and two black tipped fox ears stood out on top of her head. A clawed hand came out from the cage and hesitated before resting on his shoulder.

She bent down to be eye level with him. "Naruto," she cooed softly, "I'm…I'm sorry. I have caused you so much pain…pain that no child should ever endure. If I could go back, I would change everything that has happened. It is my fault, not yours. I am so sorry that you have had to suffer for my mistakes."

Naruto felt water fall on his cheek before realizing that the Kyuubi was crying. He stood up and looked the Kyuubi in the eyes searching for any hint of trickery or corruption. He found nothing but sorrow, a little shame, and much regret. If he had known what it was, he would have found a touch of motherly love hidden amongst the sadness. His analysis of a person's soul and mindset stemmed from the many times people tried to fool and kill him. Even at such a young age, he had the gift of reading a person's true nature with eyes that could bore straight into the soul.

Upon seeing that it was a true heartfelt apology the Kyuubi had offered him, he bravely crossed the threshold of the cage and hugged the stunned demon. Still kneeling, the Kyuubi wrapped her arms gently around the fragile boy's waist. His head rested in between her neck and shoulder effectively staining her kimono with tears of his own. He pulled back a little, "I still don't understand. Why did you attack Konoha in the first place?"

The Kyuubi's ears lay limply, eyes taking a far off sad look, "The night before it all began, I left my den to hunt food for my new born kit. I was gone for only two hours. However, when I returned to my den, my kit…my kit was…dead. I was at a loss. I couldn't think straight. My kit was gone, never to grow up. A snake man killed her to gain her immortality. He killed her in cold blood. I chased him here in blind rage. I didn't mean or want to kill those people, but the smell of snakes was everywhere. The rest, you know is history or hidden behind the lies the council feeds the people. I only wish I could have seen my kit grow up."

This time the Kyuubi pulled Naruto into a hug. "I promise…I promise I won't anything happen to you. I promise, I'll keep you safe. I…I will love you always, my brave little kit…my Naruto…I love you."

Naruto went into a state of shock; no one had ever said that they loved him. He hugged her back, tears falling freely. "I love you, too, Hahaue."

A knock at the door, ended the time between the hugging kitsune. Kyuubi quickly spoke to Naruto. She formulated a plan to get both of them out of the village. In the outside world, Naruto ran to see who was outside of his apartment. He almost swore when he saw the Hokage.

He quickly did the seals the Kyuubi told him to do. The room glowed silver and red preventing anyone to enter or feel the amount of chakra coming from the boy when he pealed the seal off the Kyuubi's cage. In three grueling minutes, many things took place: the Sandaime smashed through the poorly cast entrance barrier; the Kyuubi was set free of her cage and stood in all her glorious hanyou form, Naruto became a small demon kit in hanyou form with nine golden red-tipped tails with a set of golden red-tipped fox ears on top of his head to accompany them and many scares on his arms, and Kyuubi holding him like any mother would a toddler on her hip.

The Sandaime's mouth hung slack. The Kyuubi barely contained her giggling. She regained her composure and bowed her head, "Sandiame-sama it is nice to meet you in person. My name is Karin, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I would like to first say I am deeply sorry for the mess and pain I have caused and to tell you it was the a snake-man who killed my kit that led me to attack Konoha in a fit of grief and rage. I did not intend to kill anyone, but the snake-bastard. On another note, I have adopted Naruto as my kit and heir. He needs a mother to care for him. I also would like to repent for my sins and offer my services to the village."

To say least, the Hokage was stunned. It took him five minutes to process what was told to him. "Yes, all that can be arranged."

"Before you start on the paperwork however, may I ask a request of you?"

"Yes, anything."

"I would like several years to teach Naruto his kitsune bloodline as well as his father's techniques, and…it would be best if Naruto 'died'."

The Hokage raised and eyebrow. "You just said-"

"What I meant was, Naruto must die to the villagers. Once the news spreads, Kitsune no Kyo will be born as his alias. The villagers will not suspect a thing seven years from now. Once he is ready he will take rightful name as Namikaze Naruto."

The Sandaime sighed, the plan was perfect. When everyone thought Naruto and Karin were dead, they would be growing stronger. After their arrival, Naruto would be placed on a genin team and Konoha would gain the most powerful immortal being as a ninja. The Namikaze clan would live on forever with Naruto as a Kyuubi no Kitsune. When the time came everyone would know, Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, they would see Naruto as their hero. "I will see to it that it is arranged. You have seven years to train Naruto. Upon your return, Karin, you will placed as a Special Jounin and 'Kyo" will be tested and placed on a genin team." He pulled out a scroll from the folds in his Kage robe, "This sealing scroll holds all of Minato's scrolls, notes, and jutsu. I will arrange Naruto's 'death' while you two make your escape."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. We will return this time in seven years." Karin pocketed the scroll.

"Bye, ojii-san." Naruto smiled a toothy grin.

Both kitsune transformed into small one-tailed foxes as Karin picked Naruto up like any vixen would her kit, by the scruff of their neck, and bounded out the door to the gates of Konoha, to the free world to explore, learn and become a family.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile to himself. They were an odd family, but a happy one and that is all that mattered now. Right now he was formulating the plan to 'kill' Naruto. A simple bomb in his apartment would be enough. No body would be found, it was perfect, except one minor detail. 'Oh no. This is going to cost me another month of paperwork to pull this off. Oh well. As long as Minato's son is happy, I will bare my punishment of not protecting him as often as I should have.'

An explosion met the two kitsunes' sensitive ears. 'Sarutobi must have brought the building down. Smart man.' Karin thought.

They made it out successfully, sitting on a cliff overlooking the city. "Say good-bye to Konoha for now, Kyo-kun."

"Kyo-kun?" asked Naruto tilting his head in a confused manner at his surrogate mother.

"I will call you Kyo-un from now on so you will get used to your alias. Now let's go and get started on your training."

"Okay, Hahaue."

They ran into the forest a demon vixen and her kit never to be seen by Konoha nin again for the next seven years.

O.O

There you have another chapter to chew on. Just to let you know I have about 6.5 chapters written down for this in a notebook so it might take some time to transfer it. Right now I have 47 hand written pages and I have tiny handwriting so know it might take some time on my part.

Love you all. Now Review or no new chapie for you. By the way, this almost made me cry when I wrote all the sappy stuff.

Next time, our hero's return and gain a few extra family members. **Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, No pairings for Naru sadly.

O.O

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome**

O.O

(A.N. Naruto's name is Kyo from now. Whenever he is alone with Karin, a flashback, and after he reveals himself he will be Naruto.)

Three figures silently slipped into the city unnoticed by the guards on duty. They swiftly made their way to the Hokage's tower. In two minutes flat they reached their destination.

Sarutobi was in the middle of a battle with his immortal foe, a bead of sweat rolled down his face, his hand ached from the overuse of his weapon, and time was running out. A knock at the door promised reinforcements on his part. He sighed, "Come in."

The three figures entered saved him from the piles of reports, bills, and complaints that covered his grand desk. He looked at the clock on the far wall. They were on time to the exact minute to be precise. He looked at the three before smiling. "Happy Birthday Naru-oh…Kyo-kun."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The middle-sized figure said. He pulled off the hood of his black trench coat. Wild, spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes were the same with the exception of red and black highlights in his shoulder length mane and slitted pupils with red flecks mixed in with his eyes. A black cloth mask hid his lower face and whisker marks. His outfit was a black long sleeve muscle shirt, opened blood red vest with pockets holding various scrolls, black cargo pants, with more pockets and chains hanging around his legs. The pants were tied halfway down his calf with medical tape, black ninja sandals and fingerless metal plated gloves finished the look.

"Karin, Kyo, welcome back. I trust your adventures and training were a success." A nod was his answer. "And who is this?" he gestured to the smallest figure.

Karin removed her hood. She still looked the same only without the ears or tails as she was in her human form and a black mask hid her kitsune whiskers. "Her alias is Neko no Yuki, real name is Nii Yugito. She is a Nibi no Nekomata. I have trained her as well for the last six years. I adopted her as a daughter, and she is a lovely addition to our family. Yuki-chan say hello."

The girl shyly took her hood off. She had black hair with green and white highlights tied in a long ponytail. She wore a similar outfit to her brother, Kyo's, only a white long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, ninja sandals and gloves. She wore no mask and a light green opened vest. She was a few inches shorter than Kyo, but still taller than average girls her age. Her emerald green eyes were also slitted and showed flecks of black. Her slanted eyes and lithe movements resembled that of a cat.

The trio overall possessed a sense of ethereal strength, mysteries, beauty, and grace. However, one must not forget their animalistic behaviors, and traditions.

Nine tailed demons were often kitsunes and very rare a thousand years ago. The demons, wood elves, and other mythical beings were at war with the humans and demon hunters. The battle ended with most species left extinct, the last humans fleeing into uninhabited territories. After the age and war of the demon hunters, the last of the tailed demons called themselves the Bijuu and went into a deep sleep to regain their strength after centuries of constant war and fighting. In this time ninjas were born, prospered, and fought. After the first ninja war, the Bijuu awakened to find new lifestyle of humans compatible and suitable for them. It didn't take long for them to blend in and learn what they could from the ninjas.

Their own traditions formed. Karin, the only Kyuubi left, was made Princess. They didn't want to call her a queen, at least not until she produced an heir. They set up distinct territories to watch over the humans and to secretly aid or spy on them so their kind would stay safe and preserved, unthreatened by extinction.

Karin was given the fire country to watch over. In human form, she would visit the towns and make small talk, gossip, and gather information from the townspeople. Many human males found her attractive and still did. It just happened that one night, in a human town, she met a beautiful man. She could not remember all his features for that night she was drunk with heat.

She remembered one characteristic. This man had a set of pure blue eyes looking over her lovingly, but no other characteristic made itself presentable. The next day, the bed they had shared lay empty with only herself in her hanyou form. Nine months later, she gave birth to two nine-tailed kits. The second resembled herself while the first was a stillborn. She didn't know what to do with it, so in her grief, pain and need to watch over her only surviving kit, she quickly found a clearing and didn't bother to burry her child. She did a simple incomplete earth jutsu and left a small trail of tears behind her.

The day after, she had to hunt to keep her and her living kit alive. She was gone for no more than two hours. Although she was immortal, her kits were born mortal. Demons gain their immortality in their twenty-fifth year. She couldn't be away from her kit for long especially when it was a newborn and unable to defend itself.

She was on her way back to her den with a dead cougar when she smelled fresh blood that was not the cougar's. The smell came from her den with a strange scent of snake and human mixed in heavily. She cautiously entered her den fearful of what awaited her in the back of the cavern. What she saw made her want to throw up, scream, and kill all at once. She saw a man kneeling over her dead kit, its red slitted eyes fogged, and blood dripped from her silky red coat. Nine small tails lay limp, and her tongue lulled out of her mouth.

The man who held the scent of snakes turned to her. Her kits blood fell from his lips, narrow, yellow eyes examined her, "Oh, it seems I drank the blood of the wrong demon. No wonder the kit was so easy to kill. I guess I'll have to take your blood to become immortal."

He charged her, but was easily blown back with a whip of one of her tails. Her bloodlust and rage escalated at his words. She let out a terrible earth-shattering roar, loud enough for her demon subjects to hear and respond. They grew to their larger demon sizes, frightening the local ninjas of the countries where they were stationed. The elders quickly searched the old stories and legends of the demons and demon slayers. All discovered the one technique that survived through the centuries, the creation of Jinchuuriki.

In the next week, eight sacrifices were made around the elemental countries, and eight Jinchuuriki were born, bearing the hate, terror, and sorrow for the rest of their lives.

Nevertheless, back with Karin, the snake man had made a hasty retreat towards Konoha. She quickly followed growing into her largest demon form not caring about anything else, but revenge for her daughter's murder.

Her raid ended when a giant summon toad holding a blonde-haired man appeared. She saw him summon a Shinigami and rip her soul out of her body. The blonde hesitated a moment as if surprised or startled from her soul's hanyou appearance, but it passed. She was forced into a seal only glimpsing the babe in the man's hands.

A spitting image of the man sealing her stared at her. He looked at her and analyzed her like no new born should be able to do. The whiskers on his face made him appear more like a kitsune. She saw a smaller seal attached to the one she was being vacuumed into. A strong genjutsu seal, but what it hid she did not know nor have time to find out.

She heard one last thing, "I'm sorry my son. It seems I must leave you alone without a mother to care for you. I name you Naruto or maelstrom. Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Live strong and make me proud." With that, everything went black for both demon and Kage as Naruto was left with a single tear.

Back in the present, Karin was given a false background as was Kyo and Yuki. Karin was also given a hitai-ate and status of Special Jounin, her family was given a small house near the middle class district as to avoid the questions that might have arisen if Kyo was to take his father's house and inheritance. Kyo and Yuki were to report to class 3-A at the academy that morning for the conveniently scheduled genin exams (Sarutobi scheduled it on that day knowing Kyo would be returning and to piss off all the students because it was a holiday. If he had to be miserable doing paperwork, he had to make others feel the same misery.)

After Kyo and Yuki left, the Sandaime asked Karin to stay, "Karin-sama, I need your word. Do you intend to harm any Konoha civilians or shinobi?"

She bowed her head, "I will not harm anyone from Konoha unless it is to protect my family or myself, and I will serve only you. You have the word of the Queen of demons, that is more binding than blood,"

Sarutobi smiled a bit, "Well then, your first task will be to get settled into your new house and report here tomorrow at 8:00 am for your first assignment. If anything pops up, I'll send a trusted ANBU to fetch you."

She bowed her head again, "Hai Hokage-sama," and left through the door.

'Now, time to get that blasted paperwork done.' He moaned when a chunin came in with another armful of paperwork. 'I need a vacation…or some of Jiraiya's masterpiece.' He giggled perversely at a little orange book he kept hidden away for times like these.

O.O

AN: Naruto has just turned 13 and the rest of the Jinchuuriki will be turning 13 within the week so all of them are exactly the same age.

So read and review and I'll see you next time while the Family gets bigger and the demons kick ass through their exams with chapter 4: Finding sorry don't want to give it all away now do I. Just guess who's the new Nii-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

O.O

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 4: Finding Nii-san**

O.O

Kyo and Yuki spent 30 minutes trying to find the academy. "You were born here, yet you can't remember where the school is." Yuki hissed quietly.

"I just turned six when Hahaue and I left. Most of my memories were of running from angry mobs that were trying to kill me." Kyo deadpanned.

"Hmpf" Yuki pouted, crossing her arms, "You're the one with the photographic memory."

Kyo sighed, "Stop your moping. We're here."

Yuki jumped in the air and started to drag Kyo to their assigned room by his hand. They got there late because of the meeting with the Hokage and interrupted the sensei in the middle of his lecture. The chunin sensei had on the usual chunin outfit, his hair up in a spiky ponytail, and had a scare across the bridge of his nose. "Oh, what can I do for you two?"

Yuki answered, "We're here to take the graduation exam. The Hokage sent us here."

Kyo just kept his hand in his pocket (his other one was still with Yuki) and looked at the class indifferently. Almost all the girls were looking at him and drooling, and all the guys, but one brooding one and one feminine looking boy staring curiously at the duo, were staring at Yuki with nosebleeds. 'Sure she has a size C cup and has the ethereal beauty of a demon, but come on. You're going to be shinobi. Grow a backbone you damn invertebrates,' thought Kyo.

"Well class, these two will be taking the graduation exam with you all. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Yuki smiled, "I'm Neko no Yuki and this is Kitsune no Kyo. Nice to meet you all."

A feral-looking boy with a dog on his head boldly asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Yuki's eyes went wide and Kyo raised an eyebrow. "No" he said gruffly. Yuki added, "He's my brother."

A pink banshee (you-know-who fangirl) said smartly, "But you have different last names, so that can't be possible."

Kyo spoke up this time, "We were adopted by an undeclared kunoichi. She had no clan name so we decided to go by the names of our summons. Hahaue and I summon foxes and Yuki-nee summons cats. That's all you need to know."

With that, he let Yuki lead him to two empty seats in the back. The chunin started his lecture again. "Thank you, Yuki-chan, Kyo-kun. If you have any questions, I'm Umino Iruka and you can ask for me any time." The two nodded. "Now as I was saying, the test will be broken into five parts: a written test, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. You need to, at least, get average on three of them to make it to genin level. So let's start with the written test. When you are finished, just put your pencils down and wait quietly for everyone to finish. You have a 60-minute period. Do your best."

The tests were handed out and the time began. Yuki and Kyo had little trouble. It was on the history of Konoha and its leaders. One question irked the demon duo.

'Who killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune? When?'

The two snuck a glance at each other. Kyo sighed and wrote the answer the sensei was expecting.

'The Yondaime Hokage; October 10, 87 A.U.C.'

(A/N: A.U.C. is Ab Urbe Condita it is Latin for _From the Founding of the City_. In this text, since Konoha was founded and because Konoha is a century old, 13 years prior would be 87)

Yuki followed suit immediately. They finished in 20 minutes flat, having the rest of the time to sleep, since they got very little the day before.

40 minutes later Iruka had the class turn in their papers to be scored while they too the other skills tests. First, any type of kenjutsu to paralyze or kill a training dummy. One by one, students were called. One name perked the demon duo's ears. "Hyo no Haku."

Yuki's eyes widened as she turned to her brother to ask, "You don't think…"

"Yeah, fits Hahaue's description. We should introduce ourselves properly and take him to Hahaue. He is part of the family."

"Yup. The Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

"Watch out for water or ice techniques."

"Hai."

The feminine boy had long black hair, deep blue eyes, and wore a dark blue battle kimono. (I changed Haku so don't sue me please. Same with Yugito's hair color.) Everyone up until then had used standard kunai and shuriken. Haku deviated from the norm, pulled out senbon needles and started firing them gracefully, but with deadly accuracy and precision, hitting all pressure points that would effectively knock out his opponent.

Yuki was stunned yet happy at the same time. Kyo smirked, 'Swift and graceful like the tree-tailed ice dragon you are, eh, Haku-nii.'

Next was Yuki's turn. She took out a scroll earning some giggles and snickers from the rest of the class but Kyo, Haku and the Emo kid, as Kyo labeled him (A/N: He should look in the mirror and stop being a hypocrite). Yuki ignored the 'pitiful humans' as she called them, Kyo referred to them as 'ignorant mortals' (A/N: Again, the hypocrite, he isn't immortal yet, not for another 12 years). Yuki put some chakra in the scroll and waited for her weapon.

It came with dark smoke, a seven-foot black and white scythe. The staff was white with a light green, silk ribbon wrapped around the middle to protect its wielders hands from blistering against the white wood. The scary part of the scythe was the three-foot long curved black blade and the carved profile of a human's skull where the blade came out of it. It looked like the skull was cleaved in two by the dark blade. A silver two-tailed cat could barely be seen on the blade and its green and gold eyes glistened with power. Its beauty was unmatched nor was the skill in which it was wielded.

Yuki smirked as the once giggling humans, "You like it. Its name is Shinigami no Neko."

Iruka eyeballed the weapon, "Where could you possibly obtain such a thing like that?"

Yuki smiled, "Kyo made it."

Before the class's jaws could drop. Yuki swung the blade through the training dummy so fast it was a blur of black and white. The dummy's head rolled off and onto the ground. With a wide-eyed nod from Iruka, Yuki dismissed her weapon, "Kyo-niisama, you're up."

Kyo sighed. The class watched attentively. Kyo closed his eyes and raised his right hand in front of him perpendicular to the ground. A black aura started at his fingertips and quickly materialized into a black and red zanpakuto. The blade was the color of a black hole that consumed all light around it and stood six feet tall a whole foot taller than Kyo. (A/N: Yes Kyo is only 5', Yuki's about 4'9", but they're still growing. Come on they're only 13.) It was a good half a foot thick at its widest with a beautiful golden Kyuubi no Kitsune made from actual gold yet alloyed with diamonds and the hardest metal to make it the hardest substance on earth. Its eyes were much like Kyo's. There was no hand guard but a red silk ribbon wrapped around the hilt and ended in nine long tassels. (Think Ichigo's zanpakuto from Bleach only with the minor adjustments I made) The thing looked like it weighed a ton, but Kyo wielded it easily with one hand.

Kyo targeted the dummy. He ran at a fast pace with the zanpakuto over his right shoulder. He stopped when he passed the dummy on his right side. The Emo kid smirked, "Hey fox, you missed your mark."

Kyo turned his head up and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "Did I now?"

Just then, the dummy burst into splinters, "My Kamikitsune blade is indestructible. I should know; I made it myself."

The Emo kid stepped up, "And what is so special about you. No way could you have made those weapons. Only a master could."

"You think you could wield Kamikitsune." Kyo analyzed the Emo kid, 'Black eyes and chicken butt hair, over inflamed ego, big-headed arrogance, an ignorant or brooding demeanor and an Uchiha fan symbol. Yep, definitely the last Uchiha. Arrogant bastard.' "Fine. If you can hold it, it's yours."

He walked up to the Uchiha and held out the blade horizontal to the ground with one hand. The Uchiha accepted the fine blade, "Are you sure you can hold it?" Kyo asked not letting the blade go. An affirmative came from the raven-haired boy, "Okay, but I warn you it's a bit heavy even for me."

"Just give it to me. I want it and whatever an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets." Said Uchiha said low enough for no one but Kyo, Yuki, and Haku to hear him.

Kyo's eyes narrowed, but he shrugged and let go, walking away. The Uchiha kid didn't do so well. Just as Kyo let go of the blade, he fell face first into the dirt. The fangirls screamed, "Sasuke-kun," while the boys laughed and Iruka asked Kyo, "How heavy is that?"

"Not much, just 550 kilograms."

The pink banshee screamed, "Are you crazy!? 550 kg is like ten of me!"

Kyo, Yuki, and Haku winced as her super pitched scream made their highly sensitive ears ring. "Since the Uchiha failed to hold my blade, I will take it back." The blade disappeared from the now named Sasuke and reappeared in Kyo's hand. "I believe Kamikitsune knows its rightful owner." With that, Kyo dismissed the blade back to the void he kept it in.

The ninjutsu passed with everyone performing a simple henge, bushin, and kawarimi jutsu. The only deviations were Haku's water clones, Yuki's wood clones disguised as shadow clones and Kyo's own shadow clones.

In taijutsu, everyone had to land a hit on Iruka. Haku passed in under a minute, Yuki in a minute and a half, and Kyo within thirty seconds.

Genjutsu tested the children's ability to locate, dismiss and cast a simple genjutsu. All three demons passed it easily, sensing the chakra in the area.

Iruka stood in front of the class again, "Okay, everyone, good job. We will break for lunch and reassemble at 1:00 this afternoon to see who became a genin. See you then."

Everyone got up to leave the classroom except for the three demons. Haku sat still intent on staring a hole into his desk with sad looking eyes. Yuki led Kyo over to meet him, "Hey. Why aren't you going to lunch?"

Haku looked around him to see if she was talking to someone else. When he found no one, he turned back to her and softly whispered, "You shouldn't be seen near me. It might jeopardize your reputations."

Yuki slammed a fist into his head, "We don't care about reputations. Don't ever group us with those stupid, arrogant humans. You're coming to have lunch at our house and that is final!"

Quickly, she took his hand in her remaining one and promptly dragged both boys down the streets of Konoha. Haku asked Kyo "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah," was Kyo's laconic answer.

As Yuki led them down the street, Kyo noticed the villagers' glares. At first he thought they were for him again, but soon discovered they were for the feminine boy. 'Must know what he is if they're glaring that hard.'

It didn't take long for the trio to find their new home. "Welcome home Kyo, Yuki. Who is this?" Karin greeted them.

"Kaa-san, this Ryu no Haku." Yuki smiled at her mother.

"What? My last name is Hyo." Haku tried to correct Yuki.

Karin smiled softly, "What Yuki is trying to say is you are part of our family now, if that is what you wish."

Haku blinked several times, "No, I couldn't let my reputation ruin yours. I don't even know you."

Kyo lazily walked to the new living room's couch and sat down, "Yeah, but we know who and what you are. You are Ryu no Haku, born in the Mist, raised to be a weapon, until five years ago, you fled to Konoha. The Sandaime took you in, but a year later, your secret was discovered by the adults, forcing the Hokage to reinstate a previous law to keep information of Jinchuuriki confidential to all children ages 18 or younger."

Haku was astonished, but quickly sunk into a defensive stance, "How do you know such things?"

Yuki smiled and giggled a little, transforming into her hanyou form. Black and light green tipped cat ears popped out of the top of her head, but still kept her human ones, and two black cattails with two light green rings grew from her tailbone. "Because you're family." She answered glomping Haku, before leading him to the recliner and taking the loveseat.

Haku was amazed that the creature before him was another of his genus. He looked to Karin who was making lunch in her hanyou form, nine tails dancing in tune to a radio. Kyo refused to change into his hanyou form with so many shinobi and villagers around, but he pulled off his mask to reveal three feral whisker marks on each cheek, "Both Kyo and Kaa-san are Kyuubi no Kitsune. And Kaa-Nibi, Anju, is back at her post in Kumo, while I'm here training under Kaa-san."

"S-so am I going to become a Sanbi?" Haku stuttered.

Karin stopped in the middle of her cooking, "Only if you wish to, but I still need Ren-nii to watch Kirigakure for us. Yuki-chan, do tell Haku-kun the story behind everything."

Kyo stood up. "Hahaue, I'll be upstairs," and left for his new room.

Haku looked at Yuki confused, "Kyo's heard this story many times before. In fact, he used to live in this village; his real Tou-san was…"

Karin stopped Yuki, "Yugito, put up the sound barriers before you say anything more."

After that was taken care of, 'Yuki' finished her sentence, "So Kyo's real name is Namikaze Naruto. If you studied Konoha history well, you would know that the Yondaime Hokage's name was Namikaze Minato. Naruto is his son."

"No way!" was Haku's dumbfounded response, "How did he find out?"

"Nii-sama was born with a photographic memory, so he remembers everything since his birth. Pretty cool and useful, but its downsides have had a bad effect on him. Because of his poor childhood, Naruto remembers every word, face, insult, beating, assassination attempt, burning, stoning, you name it…everything."

Karin left the kitchen concerned for her kit. She heard the water running earlier and was afraid of what it might mean. The door to the bathroom was locked and sealed. Nothing, not even she, could break Naruto's perfect barrier seal. It was flawless and indestructible. "Kit, are you in there?"

No answer was given. She started to worry.

O.O

A/N: Yeah, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed.

Next time Chapter 5: Unwanted Memories

Warning includes cutting, torture, and gore. Foxy grin See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

* * *

O.O

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Memories**

0.0

* * *

Kyo left the family downstairs; he was assaulted by many horrid memories. He went straight to the bathroom where he locked the door and put his homemade ultimate barrier seal. It blocked access, sound, sight, smell, and chakra. He started to run the tub filling it up halfway. He pulled out a jack knife, a nice little trinket he found in his travels. It was nothing special on the outside, just a glossy black sheen, but he took care of it. He looked at the small silver blade, 'Why must it hurt? Why must I keep denying who or what I am? Why do I hate myself?'

He slid the black sleeves up. His arms were heavily scared from the years of cutting.

He finally dropped his human form, his gold and red tipped ears lay limply against his head. His right ear was pierced with a simple silver loop earring. He stripped to his boxers and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was very muscular and lithe for a boy his age, then again, he wasn't human. He lacked any baby fat and held an ethereal beauty of his own. He had a very angular face and jaw almost like that of a woman's but still gave off a hint of masculine physique. His human ears were pointier than human ears, but not noticeably so. His eyes were slightly slanted upwards on the outside ends. He looked like one of the elves Karin had told stories of when he was six. She told him that his father was probably a descendent of the elegant creatures. His nine furry tails were lying still behind him. The silky appendages were gold and tipped with red as if he stained them in blood.

Now with all that beauty, he felt differently about his looks. He hid more than just his tails and ears in his human form. He wore long-sleeves and pants, always to hide the scars. The worst of which were around his neck and back. He stripped of his boxers and lowered himself into the tub. The memory that hurt the most resurfaced; the one were those scars came from. When he was eight, there was a period of time he spent away from Karin and Yugito. He had lost them in a thick crowd in Ame. Flashbacks of those five months still haunted him, making him dive deeper into his depression.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had lost sight of his adoptive mother and sister. He called out for them, but the crowd was too noisy and thick that they wouldn't have heard him. He figured they would leave the village eventually, after loosing their scent at a perfume booth. To get to the gates as quickly as he could he changed into his small fox form with two tails. He flashed through alleyways and deserted roads._

_It was after an hour that he realized he was lost. 'I shouldn't have slept on Hahaue's back when we entered the village, then I wouldn't be in this situation.' He also had the misfortune of having sludge dumped on him from an overhanging window, making him smell and the constant downpour swept away his scent. He hid himself in an abandoned cardboard box shivering, lost, and miserable. He wanted his mother and sister. He wanted to feel their fur against his. He fell asleep halfway through the night._

_He woke up an hour later to an odd shuffling sound. He poked his head out of his temporary shelter, ears strained for the sound to identify itself._

_He was unprepared for a fat hand grabbing his snout and thin, nimble hands tying his paws together. He was so surprised that he yipped and changed unconsciously to his hanyou form. The two pairs of hands gasped, but quickly recovered and finished their task of tying his claw-like hands and gagging him. He tried resisting them, but was quickly drugged and met a world of darkness._

_A bright light woke him up. He didn't know how long he was out or where he was or why he was there. Freezing cold water was poured on him, jolting him from his drug-induced sleep. He jumped up sputtering and yipping. He found the source of his torment, a fat, droll man with the stench of expensive alcohol cloaking him and a thin, spindle-like woman with a leering grin and wearing an excessive amount of make-up. She spoke sweetly to him, "Hello, my little pet. Would you like something to eat, fox-child?"_

_Naruto looked down at his naked hanyou form. He brought up his visible two tails to cover himself and shuddered at the woman's sickeningly sweet smile._

"_Yumaru, fetch the boy some jerky." Her eyes never left Naruto._

_His vision was still blurry, he couldn't make out the details of the room or the woman. She walked to stand five feet from him, "What is your name?"_

"_Naruto. Where is Hahaue?" His senses weren't working and his mind was foggy._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm afraid your mother abandoned you. Don't worry she left you in our care. I'm Kagura. We work for a traveling circus, so you will be able to see a lot of the world. Won't that be fun? Of coarse you'll have to keep up your share of the work."_

_After years of being emotionally hurt, Naruto, even when drugged, could see into a person's soul to determine their intentions. He analyzed the white-haired woman in front of him, "You lie, I can see it in your eyes. You lie to an eight-year-old boy who has known much suffering and very little love. My Hahaue and nee-chan will find me. That is unless I escape myself which is highly probable." He boasted arrogantly._

_He didn't expect his head to snap in the opposite direction and his cheek sported a stinging red mark, "How dare you speak to me that way you demon freak. If you won't take our generous offer, then we will tame that mouth of yours. Yumaru, get in here and chain this beast."_

_The woman left when the fat man came in, Naruto was more aware of his surroundings now. The room smelled of urine, feces, blood and vomit. It was a cage made of thick metal. Grey canvas flaps were tied down, blocking both view and sunlight if there was any. Chains hung from the ceiling and littered the floor. One in the center of the floor led to the fat man as he saw him holding a leather collar._

_Naruto's sensitive nose picked up the smell of drugs and his vision wavered even at a greater distance. He fell limply, weakened by the effects of the drug. He vaguely saw the fat man waddle over to him and felt cold leather against his neck almost choking him. He was lifted up and had his hands and tails shackled, stretching his tails to the ground and his hands hung from the ceiling._

_The drugs were replaced with smelling salts and Naruto was instantly awake. He realized he was now clothed in grey sweatpants and his tails were restrained. "Well, fox-boy, are you ready to entertain me?" A tall muscular man stood in front of him, a brown goatee, baldhead, and cruel violent eyes defined him. He held a spiked whip in one hand and a pot of boiling water in the other. Naruto was given a very evil smile, "Now, let us hear your scream."_

_He poured the boiling water on Naruto's back and chest. Naruto hissed, but didn't scream when his skin reddened. The goateed man scowled when he didn't get the response he wanted, "So, a little tough guy are you."_

"_I won't give in, my mother will find me and kill you all!" Naruto gritted through his teeth._

"_Is that so. The mommy of a tailed freak can't even hope to kill all of us. We are nuke-nin, all above C-rank disguised as a traveling circus. There are over a hundred of us and all with our specialties, nine is torture. Now are you going to be a good freak, or will I have to break you."_

"_Do your worst goat face," Naruto growled out._

"_Fine then, let us see how much you can take," the goateed man sneered. He raised the whip and brought it down across the young boy's back repeatedly. Blood spilt from his back, small whimpers and grinding teeth were the only sounds escaping Naruto. Angry red lines, strips of flayed skin, and streams of blood appeared on his mutilated back._

_He could have released his other tails, but saved them as a trump card for when he escaped. For now, he would wait and endure the pain. This was nothing compared to some of the more hateful villagers. These people would at least keep him alive if not for his entertainment value. He was discussed by the very thought. In his own right, he was the Prince of Demons. He was royalty, his father the greatest ninja the world had ever seen and his mother the Queen of Demons, the strongest of the nine last Greater Demons on the human plain. No prince deserved to be treated like common trash, but he couldn't reveal such information about himself lest Konoha caught the word._

_The man was growing angry when Naruto's wounds healed as fast as they were dealt. He whipped him harder drawing blood and flaying the skin. After two hours of torture, the man left, taking Naruto down from his chains and leaving him to recover from his rapidly healing wounds in a pool of his own blood._

"_See you tomorrow, freak," he slid out the door._

_The collar and leash was still connecting him to the floor. The drugs were slid back into the cage dimming his senses. His minded clouded and primal instinct kicked in. He was scared, hurt, and alone, complex thought be damned. He sliced the chain with his claws. The sound of ripping metal caught the ears of several chunin and jounin level nuke-nins outside and they burst through the cage door to find a very drugged and terrified, but still mobile and dangerous, six-foot, two-tailed kitsune._

_Even though he couldn't make out the blobs of color around him, a feral Naruto defended himself by attacking anything and everything that moved. Two chunin were shredded by claws and razor sharp teeth while a jounin had his limbs torn from his body and neck snapped but strong tails. Unfortunately, Naruto's rampage ended when the goateed man returned with his whip and two other higher-ranking nuke-nin. A fifteen year-old girl with green hair and brown eyes and a man in his early thirties with a scar over his right eyebrow. The goateed man whipped at Naruto, driving him back into the corner of his cage. The green-haired girl cast a strong genjutsu on the kit._

_It was the worse experience in his life. He was living his greatest fears. He saw his sister, his mother, the Sandaime, and his father, all of them looking at him with shame and disgust. Then each one began to beat him screaming the profanities he was called by the villagers; the ones that hurt the most were the ones from his parents. Karin elbowed him in the face, "What did I ever see in you. I should have eaten you when I duped you out of my cage. You'll never be a proper demon. You'll never be loved. You'll always be pathetic. How could I ever consider you my adopted son?"_

_His father kneed him in the stomach, "I can't believe I gave life to such a damned creature like you. You aren't human at all you're nothing but demon filth. As far as I know, my son died at birth."_

_Their words tore his fragile heart. His mind shattered like glass as his loved ones walked away into the void, leaving him alone to be swallowed by darkness and silence._

_In the real world, Naruto reverted to hanyou form. His eyes were wide and distant. He fell to his knees and finally curled himself into a fetal position to cry silently and tremble in fear._

_The scared man walked up behind him and placed a new heavier, thicker chain and metal collar. He performed a small sealing, binding some of Naruto's chakra into a seal on the collar, leaving only enough for Naruto to live. After that, Naruto fainted form emotional trauma and the chakra extraction by the seal._

_He awoke in the middle of the night. Most of the limbs, bodies and blood had been cleaned away. He felt weak from the collar drawing his chakra and sealing it away. The heavy chain weighed him down, but he was able to crawl into a corner. He used his tails to cover his sweating and shivering body. Images of his father, Karin, and Yugito ran through his mind. The memory of the genjutsu resurfaced, their words tearing at his heart. Silent tears slipped down his dirty face as he whispered to himself, "You promised…you made a promise…Hahaue…please…save me…don't forget…me…Love…me." He fell asleep in the darkness of his cage._

_The torture continued for the next four months. The goateed man would physically torture him while the green genjutsu user broke his spirit and mind. She and Kagura often used him release themselves of their more sexual desires. He could still transform into his lower hanyou from and small demon kit form on his own, but the scared seal master would force him into his larger demon form and the goateed man made him do tricks to entertain the circus' guests._

_They treated him inhumanely; the guests would come by his cage and throw trash, old food and rusty kunai at him. Kagura would come visit him every night. She would talk to him as he lay in the furthest corner, discouraging him, lowering his self-esteem, and making him feel as helpless and worthless as he was in his situation along with other sinful acts made by her own twisted mind._

_At the end of four months of torture, Naruto was a shell of his former self. His beautiful blue and red eyes dulled into a rusted ice color. He spoke to no one and performed for the circus without a fight. He lost his ability to trust and hope. He was scared both mentally and physically. His back held the evidence of the many vicious lashings he received from the whip as red angry scars plagued his once unmarked skin. He finally gave up; he was broken and as proof, the scares would not disappear._

_It was at this time his torture stopped. Seeing his spirit was broken Kagura ordered him to be removed from his cage and harnessed to one of the trailers, "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I have a special task for you," she cooed to Naruto's small demon form. "You get to pull trailers. We're packing up the circus and heading towards the Fire Country. The village of Konoha has granted us amnesty for the next two months just in time for the Kyuubi fest."_

_She walked forward and unchained him from the cell. He looked up at her with slightly fearful eyes, "Come now Naru-chan. You'll be pulling my trailer at the front of the caravan and we need to get you harnessed."_

_They had traveled for three weeks and were nearing the Fire Country. Travel was slow with the caravan, seeing as it was composed of several hundred nuke-nins now, at least thirty trailers and cages, and several varieties of animals and wild beasts. It was to say that Naruto was the only demon even though he had enough sense to keep all but his two tails away to make him seem like a lower demon kitsune even though there were no longer any existing this far east of the western mountains and wild lands._

_Kagura was riding on his back, she made it clear that she was the strongest of the nuke-nin, yet she hardly reached a standing of A-rank in the Bingo book. She acted as if she was Queen especially with her trusty fat henchman, Yumaru, waddling beside Naruto's head. He could smell the expensive booze that always hung around the fat man. He wondered why she kept him around, but he really didn't care, instead he was listening to the two conversing._

"_So we will be putting on the play, and it will premiere on October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi's death." Yumaru said gruffly._

"_Yes, my little Naru-chan will be the star with his own kitsune abilities and physique," Kagura patted Naruto's shoulder proudly._

"_How did you gain acceptance into the village?"_

"_I had the messenger tell them we had a special surprise for them," she gestured to Naruto._

"_Is that so? Who else will be in the play?"_

_She started listing several people and roles as well as the script. Naruto became angry as she spoke, "So the vicious Kyuubi attacks with no reason besides bloodlust, and the Yondaime Hokage summons a giant ugly toad and does a jutsu. There is a blast of light and the Kyuubi and Yondaime are dead."_

"_Who will play the Hokage?" Yumaru looked up at her with hope in his eyes._

_Naruto was seething, no way was this fat, clumsy, oaf playing his father, even if it was a play. It would dishonor and mock his father and his name; a name shared between the two of them. He glared at the road in front of him, while trying to control his rage and killing intent. If she said yes, he would not be able to control his anger. He was tired of being weak and used, but what he was tired of was seeing himself so low and to the point that he was dishonoring both his kitsune mother and human father. Dishonoring his father like this would proverbially break the camels back._

"_Sure, you could play him. I'm sure the populace wouldn't mind a heavier set hero."_

_That was it. They could kidnap him, torture him, and force him to humiliate himself, but in no way were they getting off with insulting his surrogate mother, the title Kyuubi, and his biological father. He had had enough._

_Naruto suddenly stopped, causing a chain reaction in the caravan. Trailers flipped, animals escaped, ninjas were running about, and Kagura was lying in a heap at his feet. He quickly turned hanyou and slipped out of the chain harness. He sprinted a hundred yards ahead before turning to glare at the five elite nuke-nin of the circus._

_Naruto was lucky to still have loose sweatpants on as he faced off the five ninja. He felt a shock go through the collar. Adrenaline and a heightened pain-tolerance pushed back the intense pain. He slipped his sharpened claw under the thick metal collar and started to saw both the metal and the seal. He heard Kagura's orders, "Get everyone up here. We need to recapture our prized kitsune."_

_The electric shock grew in intensity. In desperation, Naruto gathered what little chakra he still had to his claws. With a snap, metal broke and a great deal of his chakra flowed from the seal back into him and his chakra stores refilled instantly._

_He averted his gaze to the approaching nin, "How dare you…" He started gruffly with weak vocal cords. His chest vibrated with a deep growl. "How dare you insult my parents! You can kidnap me, torture me, and humiliate me, but never insult them in front of me! My mother had every right to be angry and sad, Kyuubi is an honorable title, and no fat hog will play the role of my father in a fairytale tragedy! You shall pay for you insolence, foolish mortals!"_

_He grew to his true demon form. He stood about four stories tall with matted and dirty golden fur. Nine tails swung behind him wildly in his fury. His blue eyes became chunks of ice and the red flecks glowed like flowing blood as he glared at the frightened nuke-nins._

_A rumbling growl escaped his snarling maw before he disappeared from sight. The circus nin searched frantically for the overgrown canine. A shadow appeared above them and grew. They glanced up and tried to escape the angry Kyuubi. Yumaru and the seal-master were the first to die as Naruto landed, crushing them in the process. Kagura put up a fight using a combination of frightening speed, agility, and kenjutsu. Naruto watched carefully, dodging the thrusts of her katana and memorizing her stances and style. When he was finished studying the white-haired kunoichi, he sent two tails sweeping the ground. Kagura jumped to avoid being hit only to meet three more tails in mid-air. One hit her sword's flat side, sending it through a tree where it vibrated violently. The others wrapped around her neck, hands and waist and continued to squeeze until a resounding crack rung. He had broken her neck, killing her instantly._

_He turned on the last challengers. He whipped one tail around and by adding chakra, made the fur deadly sharp. With the evil mace-like tail, he sent it after the goateed man who was too slow. Let's just say he looked like Swiss cheese drenched in red wine._

_His head snapped to the genjutsu user. Her brown eyes reflected his demonic ones. She panicked while flying through several hand signs as she tried to place any genjutsu on the fox to aide in her escape. She was unfortunate when she felt Naruto's large canines dig into her midsection. Once she was in between his jaws, he swept her off her feet and began to shake her as a puppy would shake its favorite chew toy. Her arms and legs torn asunder and she suffered major whiplash. He bit down harder. In a geyser of blood, his jaw closed completely._

_Naruto released the rest of the corpse, letting it fall next to her missing limbs. He raised his head to the darkening sky. The moon shown gold as if reflecting his own now bloodstained coat. He let out a long sorrowful note, a cross between a lion's roar and a wolf's howl. A malicious wave of red chakra exploded with the howls shockwave, which caused each nuke-nin to grab their ears. All fell over dead, blood exploding from their ears and eyes from the shockwaves high frequency._

_A kitsune Naruto was off running through the forest, flying through the canopy at high speeds. A lake appeared before him and he jumped into the cool water. He transformed into his hanyou form to quickly wash as much grime and blood off as he could in a minute. He climbed out in a medium version (6ft) of his true form to shake off the remaining water and continued his run._

_A week later of running with little sleep and food, Naruto collapsed between two raised mounds in a beautiful, secluded clearing near Konoha. He had traveled all over the elemental countries, searching for his mother and sister's trail. He had just caught onto his mother's scent of fox and roses, but he couldn't bring himself to move much more. Even a young Kyuubi needs food and rest._

_He was later awakened by a slightly unnatural rustling in the leaves. He stood and began to back away from the mounds. Hackles rising on the back of his neck, he was poised in a fight-or-flight stance making it easier to run or fight if the situation called for either act._

_Suddenly, Karin appeared in the clearing, pushing brush away with human hands. A miracle to Naruto's plight. She glanced up to a surprised, dirty and deathly thin Kyuubi. She cried out in joy._

_Naruto would have run to her if he wasn't stopped by a memory of the genjutsu used on his first day with the circus and his shameful actions. His tails and head lowered, and he backed away whimpering. Tears fell as he bumped into a tree and dropped to his stomach silently crying with soft whimpers escaping every now and then._

_Karin was surprised and filled with joy having found her adopted son in her secret clearing. She yelled the name she gave him and opened her arms expecting them to be filled with golden hair or fur. When he reacted the opposite, it broke her heart. He had been hurt. She could tell from the scares on his back and neck and the missing or dirty, matted patches of fur, but she knew that the damage was not just skin-deep. She could see it in his eyes. They were filled with fear, betrayal, shame, and broken trust._

_She approached him slowly and quietly, not wanting to scare him off, "Shh…Naruto it's me. It's mommy…calm down. I won't hurt you, Naruto."_

_She knelt down three feet away and held out her hand for him to sniff cautiously. After a few minutes of Naruto's investigating, determined she was indeed Karin and his mother._

_He shrunk to a small Kyuubi kit and jumped into her lap. Tears soon stained her kimono, "Go ahead Naru-chan, let it out. You've kept your emotions bottled up for too long. Cry Naruto, set free your imprisoned heart. Only I will know, and only I will see."_

"_You p-p-promised me," Naruto whispered, " you wouldn't l-let anyone h-hurt m-me." He looked up at her with sad, teary eyes, "will you break you promise to love me forever as well?"_

_Karin's eyes widened and slowly teared up too, "Never. I will always love you. Naruto, why would you ask such a thing? What happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Where, I'll kill them."_

"_They're d-dead. I k-killed them. Th-th-they died b-because I w-was angry. The d-disrespected you and the n-name K-Kyuubi and Ch-Chichiue. S-so I got m-mad. I killed them. They're d-dead."_

_Naruto stuttered and cried during his almost incoherent speech. He grew quiet towards the end, mumbling, "You promised…you made a promise…Hahaue… please… save me…don't forget…me…love…me."_

_He fell asleep in Karin's lap with Karin hugging him and rocking back and forth, silently crying. "I'm sorry I broke my promise, Naru-chan. I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm sorry you're hurt, but please don't lose hope. Don't lose your innocence. Don't lose your trust. Don't hide your emotions. Don't leave me outside. I will save you. I will never forget you. I will always love you my kit, my Kyo-kun, my Naru-chan."_

_Flashback end_

That hadn't been the worst of it. Several times Kagura and the genjutsu girl had come onto him. Forcing him to do things he was far too young to do and sexually abused him.

That was another experience that pushed him over the edge in his depression. He felt weak and helpless. He didn't deserve the title Kyuubi. He didn't deserve the name Namikaze. He didn't deserve to live.

Memories of the villagers beating, stabbing, starving, and abusing him flashed before him. The memory of the genjutsu wormed its way into his head. He was tearing his apart with the memories, belittling and further harming his fragile mind and heart.

In a blind motion, he slashed the jackknife across the scared tissue of his forearm. The tub's water dyed red, he didn't even whimper. He supposed the scars could heal if he, himself, would allow them to disappear. He kept them there as a reminder of his suffering, his past, and his hurt. 'I'm so useless, so broken. Why does Karin-sama keep me around? So I could defeat a Gobi without my demon form, it doesn't explain what is missing from my soul.'

Another red fountain of blood. 'Why must I do this? Not only does it hurt myself, but Karin-sama as well. But…all I see is that genjutsu, when I dream. I haven't slept well since then.' He ripped into his skin again. 'It feels like I've lost something, or that I've never been whole. My heart is hollow. Like a cup that must be filled, but with what, I haven't a clue. A piece is missing, the key to filling that hollow. Until it is full, will I continue to live this way? When I find the key, maybe things will change. I hope I find it soon. I don't believe I'll last another year at best.'

One more tear to add to his flesh. One more scar, one more reminder of his pain. 'I'm sorry. I have failed you Chichiue, Karin-Hahaue, Yugito-neechan, Haku-niisan, and my other lost brothers and sister. You might lose your prince, if I don't find that key soon…if I can't accept myself as I am. I'm sorry it's just so hard and it hurts far too much.'

He let the rivers of blood from his arms run into the water. Kyo let the water out and turned the shower on, hissing as hot water stung the open cuts. He continued to shower and clean the bloodstains from the tub. The wounds clotted and scabbed over by the time he was done, glowing a little from demonic chakra.

He dried his hair and fox ears and wrung out his nine tails. Each lightly shook stray droplets of water onto the ground. He dressed in a clean outfit, cleaned the jackknife and put it away. He canceled the barrier seal to be met with a door swinging quickly towards him. He stepped back in time for the door to slam into the wall and watch as the hanyou forms of Karin, Haku, Yugito and a man with three scaly tails fall to the floor in front of him.

He just shook his head and stepped over the other demons. He sat down at the table downstairs and silently ate his lunch, leaving the four hanyous to untangle themselves in a choir of groans, whimpers and yelps.

* * *

0.0

* * *

AN. I was really late. I know, but I hope you like the new chapter. It's a bit dark. I'm sorry Naruto, I put you through hell. Please forgive me.

What are you lookin' at? ...REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

(O.O) _**IMPORTANT**_

**Apologies**: I'm sorry for the lateness; I would like to mention some of the details I might have left out last chapter SO THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER.

Karin couldn't find Kyo because it was raining and water washes away scent, that and Kyo had slop poured on him

Kyo couldn't find Yuki or Karin because they walked into a perfume store thus the perfume masked their scents from him

The demons can't show much of their strengths because doing so would alert the humans to their presence and Kyo would be in trouble if Konoha got word of him and then all hell would break loose because they need to keep a low profile to gather the rest of the Jinchuuriki

For Kyo's first attempts of escape, he was heavily drugged and was lucky to have any comprehension of the situation he was in

The reasons why Kyo couldn't fight back after meeting the genjutsu girl was he was traumatized by the Genjutsu that led him mistrust everyone and himself

Everything else will be explained in a much latter chapter, but know this everything I write is important in the end

*******O.O*******

**The Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 6: Team Oni**

OOOOOO(O.O)OOOOOO

Haku was happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. He had a family again, albeit an odd demonic one, but a loving one just the same. Currently he was having dinner in his new house with his new mother, Karin; his uncle, Ren; his sister, Yuki; his aunt, Anju, who magically appeared out of a closet (Sabrina, the teenage witch); and his brother, Kyo.

With the release of the Sanbi, Ren, the three tailed ice dragon, Haku's appearance changed. He had a more masculine, yet still angular, jaw line and face; his chocolate brown eyes were flecked with ice blue and his round pupils elongated to a demon's. Brown hair was highlighted with light blue and silver locks. He tied half of his hair up in a half bun and left the rest down. He had three silvery blue scaled tails and long blue scaly ears popping out of his hair that rested against the side of his head in a position slightly higher than where his human ones were. Kyo had given him a light blue battle yukata with a snowflake design on the bottom right corner and a silver obi that held a pouch full of senbon needles specially made for him by Kyo. Each one looked like chopsticks with a thick dull end that were painted light blue half way and had three small silver balls tied to a hole in the dull ends. The silver balls were full of water that would open and release the water for Haku to control and quickly kill or injure the enemy.

Also given to him was a silver water pouch with a light blue snowflake pattern to hold water for his ice attacks. As an extra feature Kyo had added a special void seal on the inside so the pouch could carry an infinite amount of water. Haku thanked Kyo many times for his wonderful and beautiful gifts.

He, Kyo and Yuki had graduated at the top of the class, easily surpassing the normal human children with their demonic roots and developed skills. Their names were posted at the top of the list that was on the classroom door when they had returned to the academy. Only twelve people passed: Kyo, Haku, Yuki, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Kishitoma Kenmaru (ordered by rank).

The three demon siblings were placed on a team and told that they would meet their sensei at a later time since the Sandaime had yet to find anyone willing to train a team consisting of the 'Sanbi vessel.' The other teams had already me their senseis and were to be given a survival test the following day to test their skills and teamwork. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenmaru were placed on a team with the jounin Hatake Kakashi. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were under the tutelage of Yuhi Kurenai and Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino would be taught by Sarutobi Asuma. (A.N. All have the same appearances. Kenmaru is an exchange student from Kirigakure, who was more a swordsman than a ninja. He has short dark blue hair, grey eyes, and is on the short side. He wears a navy blue, loose shirt, and black shorts and ninja sandals. He carries a short sword and sheath attached to a silver studded belt. Really Kenmaru along with everyone else hardly makes an appearance and the demons stay secluded really.)

Now the demonic family was sitting around the dinning table when a knock at the door interrupted the peaceful dinner. Everyone quickly henged and Karin opened the door. A lizard masked ANBU was waiting outside, "Karin-san, the Hokage wishes to speak with you. It should only take an hour or so."

Karin nodded and the ANBU shunshined away. She turned to see Kyo behind her, "Kyo-kun, can you put my dinner in the microwave and clean up after yourselves. I'll be back soon."

She left and returned an hour later to find the dinner table unoccupied and the couch taken by Anju, Ren and Yuki watching TV, "Where's Kyo-kun and Haku-kun?"

"They went to Haku's to get his stuff." answered Yuki without looking up as Karin joined them on the recliner to watch NFV (Ninja's Funniest Videos ;P).

~/With the brothers/~

Kyo was walking beside Haku down the street while silently observing the reactions of the villagers towards Haku's slight changes. Some people had to do double-takes as he walked by. Some teenage girls had hearts in their eyes and the elders and some adults completely ignored him or glared at him. Really most of the female population was drooling after them.

Kyo smirked softly under his cloth mask. He was called a modest and humble child whenever he said they were just good-looking. Simply put, any human more often of the opposite sex would fall under the spell of the demon's perfection.

Haku couldn't help but fidget at the girls' and sometimes guys' stares. "Nii-sama, why are they looking at us as if we're a piece of meat?" he asked as he inched closer to Kyo's elbow.

Kyo glanced at Haku from the corner of his eye and said in a low undetectable voice, "Demon's have a special enzyme in the oils of our skin that is used to attract mates. Humans are more or less susceptible to this enzyme; hence the drooling crowd of the pathetic species called fangirls is born. They have the ability to sense, stalk, and group together in a surprising mass to follow their unsuspecting prey, currently known as us."

Haku looked at Kyo, "Was that sarcasm?"

Kyo deadpanned, "I wish it was. Start running."

"Why?"

Kyo motioned Haku to look over his shoulder. A wall of fangirls stood but three feet away still drooling with hearts in their eyes. "That's why." Kyo said as he grabbed Haku's wrist and started to drag him at break neck speeds, leaving the screaming hormonal banshees to bite their dust.

They reached the red-light district fairly fast. Haku's apartment was a block from a charred piece of earth. Kyo stopped when he passed by it. "Hey Haku, go ahead. I'll catch up soon."

Haku nodded then left Kyo alone in front of the scared earth. Kyo's face betrayed no emotion as it was hidden by his mask, but his eye's showed a twinge of sadness. He walked among the rubble that was once his home for three of five years. He pushed away a scorched beam to find an object that caught his interest. A worn, stuffed red fox that the Sandaime gave him the day after his birth surprisingly survived the blast with just a scorch mark and soot stains. Kyo remembered it only after his apartment was in flames. He thought it was gone forever, his first gift and friend. Around its neck was a gold, diamond shaped locket with a sapphire incrusted _**N**_ on it. He could never open it, but he knew it was special and he still did.

He picked up the stuffed fox and looked at it at arms length. He tucked it under his arm and did a few quick seals and the space around him glowed blue. To anyone who was watching or listening, it seemed that he disappeared, but in truth Kyo really allowed light to pass through him and muffled his cries. Yes, Kyo was crying for the first time since Karin found him in the forest after he massacred the nuke-nin circus. What stirred him was the open locket, a candid picture of his father looking down at a sleeping infant, Naruto. It was taken just before Minato sealed Karin away. Silent tears slid down Kyo's face as he hugged the plushy.

Five minutes later with his eyes dry and all evidence of his escaped emotions erased, the plushy was hidden in his vest pocket that had a void seal to store a multitude of items so he could travel light. Haku had finished up his packing and was waiting for Kyo to catch up. "You ready to go home, Haku-nii?"

Haku nodded with a soft smile, Hai, Nii-sama."

They returned home twenty minutes later after a short detour around the crowds and two prostitutes who were eyeing them hungrily. "Hahaue, we're home."

Karin's voice came from the second floor. "Good. Haku you may have the empty room down the hall on the left. The house only has three rooms, so you'll be paired up with Ren-nii whenever he stays the night."

"Oh, where is Ren-ojisan now?"

"He went back to the Snow Country, where he originally was gathering information. He was sealed on his way here when he passed through the northern part of the Water Country and was sealed in you."

"When will he be back?"

Kyo answered, "Hahaue made me put a special summoning portal on the closet when we got back from team assignments so wherever you want to go outside of the fire country you can just walk through and you're there. Only downside is that you would already have visited the place to be transported there. To come back just imagine a door and knob and one will appear in front of you and you'll come out here. Ren-ojisan will come and go that way on his own time?"

They reached the top of the stairs with Karin waiting for them. "It will be a few months until we find the other Bijuu. Now that all of you are thirteen, or at least will be by the end of the week, and most likely all genin, you should be going on missions outside the village. That and the Chunin exams will be happening in about three months. The elder demons will be information gathering in their domains and reassemble later. We will decide what to do when we have significant information. This house won't be large enough to hold all of us, at least not after the exams. I believe when we find the rest of the Bijuu we will migrate to the new capital (will be explained later). Until then we will make due."

Haku disappeared into his room to unpack. Karin grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him into the first bedroom. There was just one queen sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand and lamp, and a small closet. Everyone would have to share a bathroom. A picture frame held a snapshot of a smiling seven-year old Kyo eating ice cream with Karin. Karin was licking chocolate ice cream off his nose while a light blush colored his cheeks.

Karin sat on the edge of the bed. She hadn't seen him smile since that day and it made her sick with worry. She signaled Kyo to sit by her. He obeyed instantly, but moved like a robot. Kyo never told her about his time in the circus, about how they humiliated, tortured, whipped and raped him, but she never pressed him on the topic for his sake. She waited patiently for five years for him to tell her the reason behind his attitude change. She saw his suffering increase with the amount of scares that kept appearing yet shouldn't exist. She saw him cover those scares everyday, but said nothing. That is until now.

"Kyo, tell me, why do you continue to cut yourself?"

Kyo's eyes widened and began to sweat and shiver as he stuttered incoherently. Karin quickly snatched his hand up and pulled his sleeve back to reveal his heavily scared skin. Kyo tried to hide his face in shame, but Karin cupped his face in her free hand and lifted it up to catch his eyes with hers, "Tell me. Why do you make yourself suffer more than what you have already?"

Her eyes read Kyo's expressions: nervousness, fear, sorrow, and shame. He swallowed hard, flashed through several handseals and lightly tapped Karin's forehead with his index and middle finger. He waited patiently as Karin watched his memories of his eighth year flash at high speeds under closed eyelids. When Karin opened her eyes, they were full of tears and sadness. "Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She pulled him into a one-sided hug. "Why?" he said softly. She looked at him puzzled by his vague question. "Why do you keep me? Why don't you kill me for revenge against my father? Why do you take pity on me? Why am I so pathetic…so worthless…so weak…so—"

He was cut off by a low growl emitting from Karin, "To answer all of your questions, it's because I love you with all my heart, soul, and being. I keep you because you are now my son. One I would give up my own immortality and die for. I would never harm you willingly and I do not seek revenge because that is not the type of demon…the type of person I am. I know you hate to be pitied, so instead I give you my love, my patience, my knowledge, and my understanding. And you Namikaze Naruto are not pathetic, weak, or worthless. You are a strong, kind, soul and the most important thing I have in this world."

Naruto/Kyo looked up into her eyes and saw truth and honesty in her fiery red eyes. "Now, I beg you to please stop harming yourself. It tears my heart apart to see you suffer. I want you to be happy again. Forget those terrible memories and replace them with cherished ones. Move on from the past, make the best from the present and look for a brighter future."

Karin hugged him tighter and gave him a soft kiss on his head between his fox ears. Sometimes it was hard for her to remember Naruto/Kyo was still a child. Her black battle kimono, that she normally wore, was becoming wet. She looked down. Naruto's/Kyo's eyes were tear-filled and he had a soft smile, one that hadn't been seen in nearly five years. His arms encircled his mother lightly around her waist as he cried silently into her shoulder.

Karin stroked his hair and kneaded his back until soft snores and heavy breathing reached her sensitive ears. Kyo had fallen asleep in her lap. She shifted herself and her son so that they lay in bed, Kyo safe in her grasp and tails entwined to create a fuzzy layer of warmth. Naruto fell asleep that night finally free of his greatest fear of being alone and unloved.

~.Next Day.~

"So, Kaa-san, who's our teacher going to be?" asked a smiling Yuki at the breakfast table.

"I will be your jounin sensei, since Hiruzen-san couldn't find anyone willing to teach you." Karin said while lying breakfast down on the table. Juicy bacon, tender ham and a glass of orange juice was shared between the three new genin and one new jounin. Haku was wearing his new battle yukata; his hitai-ate was tied around his forehead. Yuki's was around her thin waist, visible under the open light green vest, and Kyo's was tied around his left bicep over his black long sleeve muscle shirt.

Karin saw her talk with Kyo had opened him up a bit. His eyes were certainly brighter and he talked more, even if it was a short comment every now and then. He still kept his sleeves down; the scars would heal and disappear with the mental and emotional healing he was going through.

"So are we going to have a genin test or are you going to pass us?" Kyo asked.

"I would like to evaluate Haku's growth and how all of you work as a team first before I make my decision. Before that I think we should introduce ourselves to Haku-kun, since he is the newest member of our family. I'll go first. I'm Karin, a Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like my family, kitsune, and pancakes (Don't ask why). I dislike Orochimaru, ignorance, and tyrants. My hobbies include training, traveling, cooking, and sewing: my kimono, for example, is my own handiwork along with your outfits. My dream is for all of our family to live happily along side humans, and for all of you new demon-lings to reach your immortality—that is your 25th year. Kyo, your turn."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, alias Kyo, and a Kyuubi no Kitsune. I like having my family around me, ramen, foxes, strawberries, and Hahaue's ancient book collection. I dislike prejudice, discrimination, fangirls, Orochimaru, and circuses. My hobbies include smithing, training, and collecting rare and valuable objects. My dream is to one day be as my Hahaue and Chichue. Yuki"

"My name is Nii Yugito, aka Yuki, and I'm a Nibi no Nekomata. I like my ever growing family, kittens, cats, calamari, milk, plants and flowers, and balls of yarn. I dislike dogs usually, perverts, fanboys, and scalding water. My hobbies include napping, training, fishing and dancing. My dream is to become a great kunoichi and demoness. Your turn, Haku-nii."

"My name is Haku. I'm a Sanbi no Ryo. I like my new family, ice skating, frozen yogurt, ice sculpting, and dragons. I dislike arrogance, fangirls, and being called a girl. My hobbies are training, collecting any type of shiny treasure, and swimming. My dream is to collect enough treasure to sleep on it, gain respect from the people around me, and protect my precious people."

Karin, Kyo, and Yuki sweat dropped at the mentioning of a bed of treasure, but chalked it up to a dragon's regular instinct. "Okay, now to test Haku. Let's head out to a vacant training ground."

When they arrived Karin continued her instructions, "Yuki will be fighting Haku first, and then the three of you will have to fight me."

Yuki and Haku faced off, Karin acting as referee and Kyo was watching from a low tree branch, relaxing and watching his siblings. Karin lifted her hand, "Okay, this is a nice clean fight so don't kill each other. You have half an hour to pen your opponent. Ready, Hajime!"

Haku jumped back as a giant tree sprouted from under the ground where he stood. In midair he summoned his chakra around him releasing some water from his pouch and freezing them into needles. He sent them zooming after Yuki, who quickly defended with a mokuton jutsu. When her tree disappeared back into the ground, Haku was on her with a quick jab to a pressure point on her shoulder. A moku-bushin replaced her, however.

As Haku recovered from shock, Yuki aimed a round house kick for the back of his head. Sensing danger, Haku fell forward on his stomach just in time. He turned over hooked his left foot behind the knee of her grounded leg and used his right to kick her lower leg out from under her. She caught herself landing on her fingertips and toes, showing an acrobatic display of her feline heritage.

Yuki's stumble gave Haku enough time to set up his demonic ice mirrors. A dome of ice appeared around them and Haku stepped into one. Yuki stood ready to defend herself from Haku's jutsu. She created a small forest of trees to release her from the ice prison, the trees pushing and crushing the sheets of ice into water. Yuki jumped to the ground from a branch that had grown from under her feet.

Haku appeared right in front of her and pushed her back with an onslaught of taijutsu. Yuki, caught off guard, could only block and defend Haku's punches and kicks. With a chakra enhanced punch, Haku sent her just out of the tree line and into a puddle.

Yuki was struggling to get back on her feet. She looked down to see her hands and feet were incased in ice. She was shocked. "How?"

Karin called the match when Haku held a senbon needle against Yuki's throat." The ice from my mirrors melted. I just needed you to fall into a puddle so I could capture you."

Haku melted the ice and helped Yuki to her feet. Kyo rolled off his branch, flipped in midair, and landed gracefully on his feet. He walked over to them and waited for Karin to join them. When she didn't appear, Kyo started to sniff her out. His eyes widened. "Jump back!"

Yuki and Haku responded immediately to Kyo's command just avoiding Karin's clawed hands coming from the ground. 'Head hunter jutsu' Kyo thought. "Very good!" Karin's voice echoed around the clearing, "Now you must take me down."

"Nii-sama, what do we do?" Yuki looked over at Kyo, who was thinking.

He squatted down and motioned for them to huddle. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go flush Hahaue into the middle of the clearing. Yuki, you'll be hiding right underneath her and use your mokuton jutsu to capture her with trees. Haku you will be hiding close by and when you see Hahaue trapped by the trees help them by throwing your new senbon just between Hahaue's fingers and toes. That should freeze her to the trees without harming her. I'll follow up with my zanpakuto, and if she escapes, I'll use my Kage Bushin to contact you with a new plan. Got it"—two nods—"Let's go then."

Kyo quickly sniffed out his mother. "You're too easy to spot when you don't conceal your chakra all the way, Kyo-kun. I thought I taught you better than that."

If his ears hadn't been concealed, you would have seen them droop a little. "I know that Hahaue. I know."

He quickly jumped at her tree branch. In a blink of an eye the tree branch snapped under Karin's feet, who expected Kyo to be jumping at her. Kyo's next move was to grab her by the hand and swing her out into the clearing.

Karin had not expected Kyo to jump and break the branch from under her feet nor did she like being thrown around by her son. Now she was more surprised when she found herself back in a tree with vines and ice binding her to it and Kyo's zanpakuto, centimeters from her throat. Yuki's scythe and Haku's senbon needles were soon to follow.

Karin smiled, "Congratulations, you pass. Now let me down, I need to report your success to the Hokage."

The trees disappeared and the ice melted into water. Some water went back into the silver balls as Haku retrieved his senbon, while the rest returned to his pouch. Karin shook extra water off of her and stood up, "As of now Team Oni will do missions for Konoha under Kitsune no Karin until you either receive a new sensei, achieve the rank of chunin, or we find it is time to move on. See you all at home and get some rest. I am very proud of all three of you."

OOOOOO(O.O)OOOOOO

**A.N. I'm very sorry I haven't updates since who knows when. And really the only excuse besides the normal vacation and school work would have to be pure unbridled laziness. I will try to get the next chapter posted soon. It seems I'm better at writing the story by hand than typing it, but don't be alarmed the story is nearly finished being written down and there are so far 12 chapters. So don't worry about this being an story with no ending. But let's just say there will be a few surprises by the end. Just be patient and……………REVIEW…..3 XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections!

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

**Apologies**: I'm so sorry this took so long, but I have a valid reason. First my laptop broke so I got a new one for Christmas, and secondly my mom threw away the next three chaps. So it will take a bit longer to rewrite all those missing chapters. Then I had spring break, exams, and graduation. So in the end I just took that time to finish writing the story. I have to say you all have quite a few surprises in store. It will soon be done and ready to type and published.

Now here is chap. 7 of Kyuubi's Heir.

…….~O.O~…….

**Chapter 7**

**Mission to Water Part 1: Ambush of the Poison Tiger**

…….~O.O~…….

It was a few weeks after Kyo's birthday, followed by the day of the Kyuubi's 'death' and sadly the anniversary of the Yondaime's sacrifice. On that day, one could find most of the civilian population celebrating rather loudly and drunk, as well as many mourners visiting the cemeteries to pay their respects to those who died that day. If one looked up at the Hokage monument, they would have seen what looked to be the Kamikaze's ghost.

Kyo had stood on his father's head the entire night dressed in a black version of the Jounin sweats with a dark grey sturdy vest modeled on the Jounin's vest, his father's necklace, and a customized version of his father's famous trench coat only with black flames and the kanji for 'The Kitsune Prince', a gift from his surrogate mother. He stood there for hours, unmoving, his head bowed, face shadowed by his long bangs, barefooted, and tense. He remained there even when night fell and when the wind brought heavy rain, drenching the landscape, ending the festivities early, and scattering the populace into seeking out the warmth of their dry, cozy homes. However, Kyo ignored the biting chill and the uncomfortable wetness of his soaked clothes clinging to his body. His normally spiky bangs were plastered to his face, the rain falling into his unfocused and tired eyes. Silent tears mixed themselves into the rain as the Kyuubi's heir mourned alone for his lost father, his lost childhood, his lost innocence, and his lost direction.

The lost mourner disappeared at midnight, a single rare red, white splotched rose left in his place overlooking the dazzling lights of the village, a small offering to the late Hokage.

The past behind and with present problems needing his attention, Kyo returned to his task of assisting the Sandaime with mission reports and assignments. His sister, Yuki, was taking a catnap beside him, drooling on a three inch stack of reports. His brother, Haku, and beloved mother were training intensely; their goal was to bring Haku's true potential out in every transformation within a demons range (human, hanyou, animal, and true form)

It was a fairly dull hour for Kyo, until an extremely loud Team 7 came bursting through the double doors. Well, more like scowling Sasuke, an almost invisible Kenmaru, a bored yet smirking Kakashi, and a peeved and scratched Sakura yelling and carrying a yowling and squirming fat tabby cat. Kakashi gave a mocking salute, "Mission: Retrieve the Fire Lord's Wife's Cat-Success."

Glancing over at the Sandaime and seeing him busy signing a mission report taken from a foot tall stack beside him; Kyo signed and ordered a chunin to retrieve Team 7's client.

The Fire Lord's hefty wife was finally reunited with her fleet-footed cat. All quietness should have returned to the room with another happy ending delivered via slave labor…I mean child labor, however the cat's yowling increased when its owner tried to suffocate it within her large bust. Sakura was evilly cackling to herself and Sasuke was nearly smiling at the cat's misfortune.

Thankfully, at least for Tora-chan, Yuki woken up from her 'cat' nap came to the rescue. In an instant, the cat was resting in her arms and purring as its ear was scratched. Yuki calmly addressed the noblewoman, "Ma'am, I know you love Tora-chan dearly, however the way you express that love is very painful to her. If you hold her gently such as I am, you will find that Tora-chan will not runaway as often and you will have a rewarding relationship that would benefit both of you. Also she likes fresh perch and would prefer it and a little more free time more often."

The Lady of the Fire Country looked shocked at the cat demon; Sakura was beside herself, thinking the 'Sasuke-out-shiner' would take the heat for disrespecting someone of a higher position than her in society. The pinkette was severely disappointed when the Fire Lady smiled gently, "Why thank you, young miss. I never knew the reason behind Tora's escapes. I will try to be a better owner from now on. I thank you for not being deterred by my status to inform me of my faults. As a reward, I'll pay you the same amount as I did this team."

Yuki smiled, gently showed the lady the proper ways of holding her cat, and kindly accepted the reward with a gracious bow, before returning to her catnap.

Kyo stared at his sister for a moment as she lay there harmlessly drooling on her stack of papers. His underlying thoughts come out in a mumble, "Of course she would be good with cats." His gaze fell upon the almost awestruck Team 7. Sakura ended up with a bright red face full of rage, Sasuke scowled angrily, Kenmaru looked amused, and Kakashi eyed Yuki curiously He sighed and cleared his throat, "Team 7, for your next assignment we have babysitting the Asagi triplets, grocery shopping for Moto Chigusa-san, or painting several public fences along with cleaning up some of the streams and rivers."

Kyo could tell that with each chore he listed, Sakura was closer to bursting. With the last syllable, she exploded, red faced, ears steaming, and hell fire eyes and all. "We're ninja not laborers or pack mules. We're tired of these meaningless jobs. Give us a real mission. We're ready for it."

Kyo looked at her calmly, "Please try to conduct yourself in a more mature manner, Haruno-san. If you cannot hold your temper in a peaceful public place such as this, it will lower the respect people show you, your team, your sensei, and most important of all, your entire village and its more useful and worthy shinobi."

Sakura flinched back at his cold and correct -she grudgingly admitted- statement. Kyo closed his eyes and went on, "Now, I do not know of your current status or skills. So, I leave the decision to you Hatake-sensei."

Kakashi cursed the brat for leaving him with two of his team heatedly glaring at him, threatening to make life hell if he didn't comply to their wishes. He started to sweat a bit, but smoothly passed it off with a light nervous smile (i.e. the famous making-his-upside-down-u-eye-smile). "Well, we have completed the minimum number of D-ranked missions. I don't see any harm in taking a low C-rank. Of course, I'd be happier to have another team just to be safe."

Kyo looked back over to the Hokage to confirm Kakashi's request only to sweatdrop at the sight of a sleeping Sandaime drooling on his stack of papers, copying Yuki's position to the dot. He sighed with a shake of his head, pulled out a scroll marked 'C' and glanced at the remaining missions.

A ghost of a smirk made its way to his face. 'Perfect. Relatively easy, low-risk and beneficial to the skulk' (AN: A skulk is a family of foxes. Even though only Karin and him are Kitsune, they still call their family a skulk) He shuffled through a few more papers to find the contract and mission papers for what he had in mind. "Very well, as the only conscious and responsible person left at this desk, I grant Team 7 its request of a C-ranked mission, escorting a traveling merchant to his next destination of Takigakure. Parameters are included in the mission details. This mission is low-risk with slim chance of bandit raids and will take less than three weeks at a civilian's pace," he stated as he handed over documents over to Kakashi, who skimmed the typed print.

The Copy-nin's normal eye looked back at the blond teen in front of him questioningly, "And what of my request for a second team?"

Kyo's eyes lit amusingly, "This air has become stale without much motion. I grow bored of my position of the Hokage-sama's main paper pusher. Besides, I have missed the freedom of the world outside this village and the exalted feeling of the wilderness beyond. I shall be enough to assist you on your mission."

Kyo glided around the table, only Kakashi noticing that he made no noise, no footstep on the hardwood floor, no rustle of disturbed cloth, no tell-tale swish of displaced air. It was an eerie discovery and yet silent message to the Jounin, 'This boy is the pinnacle of the perfect shinobi. He could easily kill anyone of us, including me and possibly Sandaime-sama. They way he holds himself, always ready for combat at a seconds notice. His eyes take in everything and analyze everything in the environment. And no one, I mean no one can move without making a sound and yet he does it effortlessly and flawlessly. I would not want to be in a death match with him.'

In the short time I took for Kakashi to think, Kyo was already introducing a scrawny rat-looking man with fairly normal attire that would mark a civilian of the upper-middle class, by the name Nezumi(rat), a fitting name for the man's appearance. "So this is the muscle you got for me, Kyo-san. Although you've shown some skills in the waiting room a few hours ago, I'm beginning to doubt your judge of character."

Kyo let out a slight chuckle, "Those ruffians were disturbing the peace. I merely provided some of my services to relocate them to a suitable environment. As for this genin team, they will provide enough protection when Hatake-sensei and I are not able to."

Nezumi glanced back at nearly clueless genin and gave a brief nod, "I believe in your and the Jounin's skills. They will have to do. I need to be in Waterfall by the end of next week and I must leave now to make it there in a comfortable amount of time."

Kakashi smiled at the rat-like man with sandy-brown hair, beady dark eyes and shallow, thin face, "Sounds like a plan. I expect everyone at the west gate in two hours. I'll help you pack up, Nezumi-san."

Nezumi nodded while Kyo created two Kage Bushin to replace him at the desk and report to his mother of his long-term absence.

After a dismissal by Kakashi, Kyo sprinted home to grab his prepared mission bag filled with scrolls containing weapons, a tent, reading material, and small food rations. Within twenty minutes from dismissal, Kyo had shown up at the planned meeting site, deciding to conceal himself in the foliage of a tall maple whose branches shadowed an area off to the right of the gate. He leaned back into two winding branches that made a comfortable space to sit and view those passing below and not be noticed. Closing his eyes and resting his head back, allowing his chakra and mind to become one with nature, as demons were from nature and seen as the avatars of the elements, Inari's, the creator and god of demons, gift to his children and followers. His first creation, the Kitsune clan, based off of his own likeness held the greatest power with an overwhelming number of tails to contain all the godly power he made them with.

Kyo smirked a bit at the random history lesson before clearing his mind to meditation. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves. He felt it caress his face bringing the sweet scents of the forests beyond the gates, and the slight chill of a promising cold winter. He let the wind take his spirit and let it dance with him, around him, for him, flying in a rhythmic beat and then a chaotic rush until his mind was far from his body.

He opened his eyes, a gentle voice having awoken him from his dance. He found he was on a tall cloud looking down upon a beautiful sparkling, endless pool of crystal clear water, reflecting the pure white fluffiness of the cloud he rested upon.

The voice sounded again. Searching for the source, he spotted a glowing, golden orb emitting warmth and light, his own miniature sun. The voice came from the orb, "_You are drifting." _More of a statement than a question.

A serene expression crossed Kyo's face, "I suppose I am."

The orb circled his cloud, as if observing him from all angles. _"You are lost, unable to find yourself in the turmoil of your past. You seem to have lost you innocence, yet you are innocent. You think you have lost hope, yet know there is always hope. You want to find happiness that has lost you, yet you do not realize you are happy. You appear to be brave, yet have lost all courage to the fear that what has happened to you in the past will happen to you again. You have lost your name and identity to this fear as well."_

Kyo saddened at the heavenly orb's truth, "Then what do I have to live for?"

The orb came to hover in front of his face, he flinched as its heat increased a bit more, _"I cannot tell you answers, only truth. I can, however, advise you." _It retreated a bit its glow increasing. _"Live, Namikaze Naruto. Live so that you can one day find what to live for, so that one day you are not lost."_

The increasing light of the orb engulfed his spirit, banishing it from the glittering pool and white cloud.

He awoke from his meditation, unsure of what he felt. He settled with a mixture of confusion and calm. A glance below him revealed three-fourths of Team 7. Sakura was hanging off of a scowling Uchiha and an ever silent 3rd member who is so insignificant to this story that not even the writer has a clue as to why he is there other than a place-holder. 'I am starting to consider that he is mute,' thought Kyo. He felt Kakashi and Nezumi approaching their rendezvous point, towing a full double horse-drawn wagon behind.

Kakashi waved at all of them, "Well gang, are we ready to get going?"

Sakura looked around, "Sensei, Kyo-teme hasn't shown up yet."

Sasuke grunted, "Probably go lost or something. He is a foreigner." (A.N. Sasuke is angry at Kyo because he surpassed him in the Genin Exam. Kyo being a foreigner is insulting to him, and we all know insulting Sasuke will cause him to go nuclear in the end.)

"If you were a competent shinobi, you would have sensed me when you arrived, since I have been sitting here twenty minutes after Hatake-sensei's dismissal." Kyo's deadpanned as he jumped down behind the genin, surprising them all into stumbling over with a range of grunts and a shrill scream, that rung in Kyo's poor, sensitive ears.

Repressing the urge to whimper like a small kit, Kyo curtly bowed to the Jounin and contractor, "Shall we be on our way, Hatake-sensei, Nezumi-san."

A nod of permission and then they were off. Nezumi's draft horses setting the pace as they dragged the heavy-laden covered wagon full of crates and canvases.

…….~O.O~…….

Two Days Later

To Kyo, it seemed like an eternity. Sakura wouldn't shut up. Sasuke would brood, scowl and make snide comments. Kakashi's nose was in his smut and answering Sakura's dumb questions, whose answers could easily be found in a book. Kenmaru was proven to be mute, emotionless and invisible to a point even Kyo grew annoyed with him. Nezumi was pretty much silent with a hint of sneakiness that Kyo had him under a suspicious gaze. For the most part, Kyo kept the horses as company, although he couldn't understand the broken almost redneck speech they used, quite different from his more sophisticated dialect. (A.N. Demons can communicate with other species of animals, they just have different accents. Canines speak in a more mannered tongue…usually.)

Kyo was about to sigh at his misfortunes, when he sensed four chakra signatures ahead of them, hiding in the woods surrounding the path. One signature stood out for Kyo, the one mixed with youkai. A murmur of "Jinchuuriki" escaped in his kunai pouch, trading it for the deadly weapon.

Having entered a small widening of the path, Kakashi sent a knowing look towards Kyo, whose hand was inching for his scroll containing Kami Kitsune. Observing his other students, the masked man was disappointed to find none were acknowledging the four deadly chakra signatures around them ready to kill them at a moment's notice. The moment came when a chain came out of the ground having been buried under the dirt beforehand. Two figures laughed as the chain encircled Kakashi. "One down!" they smirked in sync, yanking the sharpened chain, splitting apart a surprised Kakashi.

At the same time, Kyo felt Kakashi use the replacement jutsu to escape unharmed, pull out Kami Kitsune, and lose his hearing due to Sakura's shriek. Without wasting time, Kyo charged the chain wielding figures, absentmindedly identifying them as Gozu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. Slicing the chain in half he sent a right hook and a kick, fist connecting with Gozu's face and heel connecting with Meizu's gut. Having hit his marks, Kyo launched himself up from his only grounded foot and buried his blade in the ground. At the peak of his jump he launched multiple kunai and shuriken all aimed at the stunned duo, each sharpened by his wind elemental chakra. They pierce the brothers' armor and skin effectively hitting vital organs and killing them.

Not stopping, Kyo landed next to his blade in a crouch, and then the next moment had ripped the large sword out of the ground and speeding off to the demonic chakra signature with a quick remark to the stunned genin to protect Nezumi and his goods.

Kyo vaguely sensed Kakashi engaging the other Jounin chakra he sensed. Weaving through the trees in a way that left no trace of his passing, and making no sound he approached the awaiting Jinchuuriki.

He found her standing in the center of a clearing, wild flowers growing around her. She stood a half a foot shorter than him with pale pink, almost white, hair up in a short messy ponytail with magenta eyes. She wore a black halter top with pale pink tiger stripes on the right side of the torso. A black miniskirt and pale pink biker shorts covered half of her thighs. She also wore black knee-high boots, black cloth elbow pads (like Shippuden Sakura), a green diamond shaped necklace with a kanji for "poison", and a pale pink clothed hitai-ate with a slash through the Grass Village symbol.

Kyo lowered his blade and leaned it against a tree slowly to appear less intimidating. Never taking his eyes off the tense girl, he asked gently, "What is your name, may I ask?"

Obviously his actions towards the two former Demon Brothers would have spooked her. Not knowing why this stranger/enemy was trying to be nice to her when no one else ever showed a shred of concern for her wellbeing before this point, she stuttered, "Uh, um, H-hikar-ri. W-who are you a-and wh-why are y-you s-so c-concerned f-for your enem-my?"

Kyo gently smiled at her, a hint of the seemingly hereditary compassion he hid from those outside his family glittering in his multi-colored eyes, "If it is pleasing to you, I can be your brother. I am concerned about you because I can see you have suffered the same discrimination and harsh judgment that those of our other brothers and sisters and myself have endured by blind and fearful humans."

Hikari was stunned. 'Brothers' and 'sisters' just like her, and here was one standing in front of her offering her kindness, understanding, a family, and love. 'Love' a small word, that most humans underestimate, not realizing how much power it held and unknowingly spending it on someone who spends it on someone or something else in an endless cycle of love and love lost. To be someone who has never been loved, someone who was never to trust those around them from experience, someone so heartbroken they had nearly given all their hope to loss, the offer of one of life's necessities by someone who went equally as unloved, who mistrusted others, who was as heartbroken as they were was a dream come true.

To Hikari, not only had Kyo given her a once in a lifetime offer, but a new reason to hope, to aspire to be. Although she could tell some of his soul was lost by the near iciness in his eyes, they still had the ability to hold warmth, love, and acceptance.

"W-what is your n-name, N-Nii-sama?" she asked, grasping for his hand firmly, hope in her beautiful magenta eyes.

Kyo's soft smile widened a bit more, "Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash, adopted son of Karin, Kyuubi no Kitsune and Queen of Demons, and Prince of Demons as I am a Kyuubi no Kitsune myself being Karin-kaa-san's former vessel. I am also the eldest of our siblings."

Hikari nodded, she was about to follow him into the middle of the middle of the Jounin battle when Kyo stopped her short, glancing back curiously to find Kyo staring intently at her, "I have to ask, however, before we leave this place, to be my little sister, would you be willing to sacrifice your humanity to become a full demon?"

Hikari looked a bit fearful at Kyo until he could see her space out, the tell-tale sign of a Jinchuuriki speaking with their inner demon. After a minute, she came back to herself, fear gone from her eyes replaced by sheer determination, "Nii-sama, I am willing to do whatever it takes to become your sister. I-I w-will b-bec-come th-the y-youngest Y-yonbi n-no T-tora, l-like A-Akira-t-tou-ch-chan." (A.N. Hikari is very shy; hence the stutter, but hopefully I conveyed her mental state at the moment. She desperately wants a family that's why she didn't stutter in her first line. The next line she can't seem to speak a single word without the stutter; this is because it is a life changing decision, figuratively and literally. She just decided to become the thing which most had hated and hurt her for. So, please understand that is why her speech keeps changing. Some of her personality will be revealed in her character profile at the bottom of this chapter.)

Kyo bowed his head in understanding, "Stay still for just a second. I promise this will not be very painful."

He was already writing seals in the air where they were left suspended in golden light. Once finished writing, he sent the seals spinning and twirling and surrounding Hikari. The seals positioned themselves around her forehead, neck, heart, stomach, wrists, and ankles. Slowly the seals expanded, growing and spreading away from each other, drawing a forest green chakra out of her. After a few minutes, the seals moved away, breaking apart and linking together to form a large circle a few feet away, hanging like a giant halo above the cloud of chakra.

The halo of seals slowly descended around the chakra reshaping it into the form of a large male figure with four tiger tails and short round ears. The halo repeated the process only ascending; this time adding color to the figure. The figure wore no shoes, like most of the older Bijuu, a forest green hakama. The top was black and sleeveless with an orange tiger head on the back. His long legs and short spiky orange hair (think Ichigo from Bleach) with random and defined forest green stripes marked him as a Yonbi no Tora. His four tails' coloration reflected his hair color and his eyes were forest green.

Kyo gave a brief bow to his uncle, "Welcome back to the Realm of Ninja's, Nemorou-jisan."

The tiger gave a curt nod and a toothy…er, fangy grin in return. "Thanks, Kyo-sama. It is nice to breathe fresh air again. Now let's see how my little tigress will turn out with her new changes."

Indeed the changes weren't many, some obvious, some not, such as her four new lavender purple and forest green striped, pale pink tiger tails, her round tiger ears on top of her head, and the lavender purple and forest green wide and random stripes in her hair. Those were obvious, one thing that wasn't was the dark green flecks of color in her magenta iris' and the fact that her already long legs were about an inch or two longer.

She smiled a bit nervously under the two gazes of the males. Kyo gave an encouraging smile, however he was not prepared for Nemorou's outburst of hysteric tears and sobs as he glomped his 'little tigress'. Yes, the tiger-man was very emotional and loud, but still there was a fierceness and passion in his eyes as he downright coddled Hikari, who didn't seem to mind the attention from her Bijuu.

Kyo would have let things continue if the Jounins' battle hadn't been heading their way, "I must apologize cutting this sentimental moment short, however, the battle seems to be heading this way. Nemorou-ji, do you know the Door of Light."

Nemorou nodded in response, "If one is given consent by the maker of the seals, an outsider may teleport to the waypoint chosen by imagining the Door of Light."

Kyo inclined his head, "I set up the waypoint in our closet at home. Kaa-san should be there. She will provide further directions for you."

Nemorou gave Hikari one last squeeze and a kiss on the nose (as you can see he is a very loving parent to those he calls his cubs). A rectangle of golden light appeared out of thin air. Turning to Kyo, he smiled, "Take care of her while I'm gone, Kyo-sama. Don't let that Aoi-meatbag live. I hate the fact he used my little tigress to serve his own means. His heart and intentions are dark. I ask you to kill him for his corruption."

Kyo gave his word that the scum would breathe his last today and with that Nemorou disappeared into the Door of Light.

Kyo's attention returned to Hikari, holding out his hand, "Let us return you to a more human appearance and then we may return to the battle."

After instructing Hikari on how to shift into each different form, from human to a ten-foot tigress with Hikari's coloration, the two demons left to seek out the rest of the ninja in the area.

When they arrived, Sakura announced their entrance with a squeak and a few choice words, "Ah! Kyo-teme! Where did you go?! Who is she? Where did she come from? She can't have my Sasuke!"

"Haruno-san, please quiet yourself. All you must know is that this is Hikari-nee, she is my sister, and she is not interested in 'your' Sasuke." Kyo pinched the bridge of his nose, taking note of Hikari's presence behind him paying no attention to anything but the Jounin battle taking place in front of them.

It seemed that Kakashi and the apparently missing Konoha-nin, Aoi, were seemingly matched. However, Kakashi was a bit more exhausted. He already used up three of his four Raikiris, and the Sharingan was taking its toll on his reserves.

Somehow Aoi came into the possession of the Legendary Lightning Sword of Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage. The sword absorbed each and every one of Kakashi's Lightning Fist. The power behind the attacks is what tired the nuke-nin, but overall his chakra reserves were fuller than his opponent's.

With a lucky blow, Aoi was able to knock Kakashi back towards the group. Kyo quickly hid Hikari behind Nezumi's cart, not wanting the rogue to know she had deserted him.

The next moment, Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his lower back, lifting him to a sitting position from where he was knocked to the ground, "Hatake-sensei, if I may, I am used to dealing with many nuke-nins, some as powerful as one of the Sannin. My mother trained me strictly from the time I turned five, and she can easily take on any Kage and defeat them soundly. Allow me to deal with this nuisance so you might tend to your wounds. You have exhausted your chakra and will not last much longer in this fight with the amount you are continuously losing with that Sharingan on. You have done enough. Rest and recover. Trust me, I can handle this riffraff."

Kakashi started to talk back midway through Kyo's speech, but something stopped him. Whether it was his exhaustion or the eloquent child's ability to persuade he could not tell. He couldn't do much more than slide his hitai-ate back down over his left eye and conserve his energy incase Kyo might need help.

Sensing Kakashi relinquishing his right to his opponent to him, Kyo moved in front of the fallen nin, Kami Kitsune materializing in his hand to block Aoi's blade.

Aoi was currently stunned and a bit disappointed when the blonde 'brat' pulled the Legendary Copy-nin out of the fight. Trying to one-up the child he charged both Konoha-nins preparing to slice through them both. What he didn't expect was his blade to be blocked by a large black blade with a beautifully ornate design of a golden Kyuubi no Kitsune with sapphire eyes, nor did he expect the child to have the strength to send him flying back into a tree nearly 30 meters from where he was half a second ago.

In the next half second, Kyo was already in front of him. He barely dodged the thrust to his heart, just getting nicked in the arm.

Kyo used the tree for leverage when Aoi dodged his blade. Launching himself at Aoi, he sent a combination of swipes, lashes, and thrusts in the kenjutsu style specialized for the human forms of the Kitsune Clan. It was a vicious, never-ending offensive style focusing on speed, agility, stamina, and the ability to parry your opponent's blade. The footwork was as intricate and quick as the swordsmanship.

Kyo parried every strike Aoi tried to deal him quickly following with a lash at the man's unguarded areas which were many. Kyo commented, "Your swordsmanship is lacking. You must not practice and train much with that blade."

Aoi clutched his bleeding side, thanks to Kyo, "So, I have the Nidaime's legendary sword. It can't be broken, therefore I can't lose. I will defeat you, I plan to take your blade, kill those useless kids, turn in Hatake's head and rob that man of a rather enticing piece of merchandise he is rumored to be carrying with him."

Aoi went back on offence with a surprise jab at Kyo's left leg, but Kyo already parried it with little trouble, "You claim that the blade makes its wielder a legend, when it was the wielder that made that blade legendary. If one does not have the knowledge to wield a weapon, then they are as useless as one can get without being a fangirl. Give a person a weapon and teach them to wield it properly and effectively; have them practice and train day in and day out, then you will see that there is no difference between the two as both become deadly. You do not know how to wield a sword and yet you go on to expect that a legendary blade will make you invincible. All you hold in your hand now is about as dangerous to me as if you were wielding a glowing stick."

Aoi growled forcing Kyo's blade up, trying to cut the boy's fingers to release the giant blade from his grasp. Kyo easily shifted his grip and pivoted his feet to spin out of danger then back beside his opponent to nail the nuke-nin in the hip with the butt of Kami Kitsune's hilt.

Aoi staggered away gripping his bruised hip, readying his blade with the other. He was wondering how the boy could be beating him while he wielded the Lightning Blade. He snarled, "I will at least get what I came for. Hikari-ama (bitch)!"

Hikari flinched in her hiding spot, but did not speak or move.

Aoi called again, angrier than last time, "Hikari-ama, get your ass moving and help me."

For all his worth he couldn't dodge the next hit. Kyo had kneed him at high speeds sending him across the clearing out of earshot of the other humans. Aoi struggled to his feet, narrowly dodging a swipe aimed at his left side. He received a deep gash on his shoulder instead. Then another appeared on his right thigh, then another on his right collarbone. In an attempt to ward off Kyo's relentless attacks he tried to parry the fast zanpakuto. The resultant was his blade being batted out of his hand Kyo's blade at his stomach, a vital organ that was close to his hands that if he tried to sign a jutsu, Kyo could easily cut them off with a flick of the wrist.

Kyo looked down at his disarmed enemy, "What is so precious and valuable in this cargo that you will risk your pathetic existence for?"

Aoi grinned almost psychotically with blood from a head injury Kyo gave him flowing down his face, "The Jinchuuriki no Rokubi."

…….~O.O~…….

AN: AAAHHHH! Cliffy. ^^ review please.

I've also included character profiles for the characters already revealed. It's really helpful!

**Nibi no Nekomata**: defining features: slanted eyes and cat-like finesse

**Yugito (Yuki)**

Gender: Female

Age: 13 (October 11)

Hair: black, green, and white; lose, messy bun

Eye: emerald green and black

Clothes: white short-sleeve shirt, white cargo pants, white ninja sandals and metal-back gloves, light green open vest w/ black gothic embroidery in upper right corner, hitai-ate-neck (collar)

Weapon: 7ft tall scythe: white staff w/light green ribbon, a white human skull cleaved in twain by a black 3ft long blade w/silver outlined Nibi no Nekomata

Element: Life and death (mokuton and necromancy)

Personality: cheerful, carefree, very serious in battle, tomboy

Likes: Kittens, cats, seafood, milk, balls of yarn, naps, sunbathing

Dislikes: dogs, perverts, scalding water, fanboys

Hobbies: napping, fishing, dancing

**Anju**

Gender: Female

Age: 5492

Hair: long, black

Eye: goldish green

Clothes: ripped formal kimono, white w/black rose petals w/worn black-hooded cape

Element: Life and death (mokuton and necromancy)

Personality: serious, gloomy, stern, Nemorou (only her family ever sees her cheer up)

Likes: milk, seafood, tea, catnip

Dislikes: dogs, perverts, scalding water, catnip

Hobbies: napping, fishing, sunbathing

**Sanbi no Ryu: **defining features: feminine looks, well composed, sharp mind, and attraction to shiny things

**Haku**

Gender: Male

Age: 13 (October 12)

Hair: brown, light blue, silver; half down, half bun

Eye: brown and ice blue

Clothes: light blue Chinese top w/ snowflake design in bottom right corner and ripped sleeves, white shorts and Chinese slippers, silver ties, hitai-ate-(traditional) forehead

Weapon: Senbon needles; painted light blue on ½ and silver on other ½; 3 small balls full of water on the end of each one

Element: water and ice

Personality: humble, soft-spoken, caring, fierce when provoked

Likes: precious people, ice skating, flying, frozen yogurt, and dragons

Dislikes: arrogant humans, being called a girl, fangirls

Hobbies: training, collecting shiny treasures, swimming, ice skating

**Ren**

Gender: Male

Age: 5839

Hair: Pale blue, almost white mid-length

Eye: navy blue

Clothes: white hakama w/wave pattern on bottom

Element: water and ice

Personality: reserved, quiet, calculating, wise, strategic, flirty when around gorgeous women

Likes: shougi, go, flying, jewels, frozen fish, Tenken (you'll see)

Dislikes: needless killings, prejudiced hate, and ignorance

Hobbies: playing strategy, sleeping, annoying Tenken

**Yonbi no Tora: **defining features: stripped hair and long legs

**Hikari**

Gender: Female

Age: 13 (October 16)

Hair: pale pink, forest green, lavender purple; short messy ponytail

Eye: magenta and forest green

Clothes: black halter top w/ pale pink tiger stripes on right side, black miniskirt w/pale pink biker shorts, black knee-high boots, black cloth elbow covers, green diamond 'poison' necklace, hitai-ate-loose belt

Weapon: dark green, poisoned tiger claws w/ four long pink tinted blades

Element: Poison gas and plants

Personality:  shy but fierce at times, protective, and gracious

Likes: sushi, chemistry, reading, chasing, rodents, cooking, plants

Dislikes: evil people, seeing family hurt, seeing animals hurt, fanboys

Hobbies: experimenting, poison making, training, gardening

**Nemorou**

Gender: Male

Age: 5627

Hair: orange, forest green; short and spiky

Eye: forest green

Clothes: forest green hakama pants w/black top w/ orange tiger head on back

Element: poison gas and plants

Personality: loud, passionate, fierce

Likes: cats, children, catnip, napping, fishing

Dislikes: dogs, any threat to his family or territory

Hobbies: napping, hunting, bothering Anju

**Kyuubi no Kitsune****: **defining feature: 3 whisker marks on each cheek

**Naruto**

Gender: Male

Age: 13 (October 9)

Hair: golden blond, red, black; wild, spiky, shoulder-length

Eye: sapphire blue and ruby red

Clothes: red long-sleeve muscle shirt, baggy black pants tied w/medical tape at shins, steel-toed black boots, black metal-back fingerless gloves, black short-sleeve trench coat w/ red flame pattern on the bottom, red, golden-trimmed kanji for 'The Kitsune Prince', long blood red scarf

Weapon: Kami Kitsune-black and red zanpakuto, 6ft tall, ½ ft width, 550lbs, golden Kyuubi no Kitsune, no hand guard, red silk ribbon hilt ending in nine long red ribbons

Element: chaos and wind

Personality: serious, reserved, cunning, witty, protective, courageous, determined

Likes: family, ramen, foxes, strawberries, ancient texts

Dislikes: prejudice, discrimination, Orochimaru, fangirls, circuses, insults to his father

Hobbies: smithing, training, collecting rare and valuable objects, reading

**Karin**

Gender: Female

Age: 6195

Hair: red; long, untamed, some black fur

Eye: red

Clothes: black battle kimono w/ red lily pattern and whit obi

Element: fire and chaos

Personality: protective, loving, caring, kind, motherly, fierce

Likes: family, foxes, pancakes, cooking, children

Dislikes: Orochimaru, ignorance, tyrants

Hobbies: training, traveling, cooking, sewing


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

I've been thinking about making a sequel crossover, though with what is still up for debate. Any thoughts or requests will be taken into consideration, but please note that I do not have all the time in the world, so I am not that current with most manga, anime, books, TV shows, movies. Yeah, I'm sheltered and too lazy to actually turn on the TV…and I'm totally in love with Naruto.

If anyone has any questions or complaints, feel free to review. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, but remember the story is already finished. It just needs to be revised, edited and typed. The major plots and twists I have hidden will not be changed.

Anyways on with the story!

…….≈^-^≈…….

**Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 8: Emancipation of the Weasel**

…….≈^-^≈…….

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**Recap:**

Kyo looked down at his disarmed enemy, "What is so precious and valuable in this cargo that you will risk your pathetic existence for?"

Aoi grinned almost psychotically with blood from a head injury Kyo gave him flowing down his face, "The Jinchuuriki no Rokubi."

…….≈^-^≈…….

Immediately Kyo slammed his blade into the ground at the first syllable that escaped Aoi's mouth deafening his words so that not even Kakashi could hear the response. Directly after, Kyo had already formed the one-handed seals necessary for his jutsu, "Chaos Release: Cage of Darkness!"

An orb of slimy, wet chakra of black, navy blue, and royal purple pooled beneath the demon and covered the ground and surrounded the two opposing nins before growing upward forming a dome around the fighters. No one outside could see or hear anything coming from within the 'cage' nor could the two inside see anything in the impenetrable darkness.

With the loss of his sight, Aoi quickly started to panic. He tried hard to hear his enemy, but no sound came, that is until Kyo's voice resonated throughout the abyss, "Where did you receive the information of a Jinchuuriki's presence in this merchant's cargo?"

Aoi bit his lip when he felt a blade enter his left bicep. "Some Oto-nins were talking about how they lost track of some of the merchandise they got from a slave caravan. I found cart tracks leading to Konoha, and had my own Jinchuuriki track it to this merchant. Of course the bitch obeyed without questions."(AN: the reason why Kyo doesn't know is because he didn't know what scent to look for, he thought the Jinchuuriki's scent was part of the merchant's wares. Hikari wasn't told what she was tracking only to track it)

Kyo growled dangerously, "So you only see Jinchuuriki as weapons that can make you stronger. What did you do to Hikari-nee to get her to follow you?"

Aoi couldn't shut his mouth, the killing intent within the Cage was overpowering, it helped to loosen his lips, "That is why the Bijuu were sealed into humans anyways, to make perfect weapons. I only took that bitch from the Grass Village so she could serve me until she was useless. Now that I found a Jinchuuriki stronger than her, I will force it to be my new weapon and have it kill that useless pathetic bitch."

With that Aoi threw an umbrella in the air, launching out poison senbon in every direction at fast speeds. Smirking, knowing that no one could escape the onslaught of his favorite and strongest jutsu, Aoi was not prepared to feel his right arm cut off at the elbow.

"You made one vital mistake against me, Aoi-teme," Kyo snarled, "You underestimated me."

Aoi screamed, clutching the bloody stump and stumbled in the darkness, "You're nothing but a naïve child. Power comes from having the best weapons. I'll use the Rokubi to find the Hachibi, then get rid of it. With the Hachibi, I'll become the strongest shinobi alive. You can't stop me, nobody will stop me." He cackled insanely.

"What of the Kyuubi?" hissed Kyo dangerously "Surely everybody knows it is the strongest of the Bijuu? Why cut yourself short?"

Aoi snorted, "Foolish child, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki go itself blown up about eight years ago. Now the strongest left is the Hachibi."

The cage lit up a bit with small fox fires floating about Kyo reveal a sinister smirk, "Are you sure about that?"

The fires grew, illuminating the cage and blinding Aoi with its intensity. When he could see again, he froze, scared shitless. "N-no, it c-c-can't b-b-be. You d-died."

Kyo had shifted into a twelve-foot-tall version of his demonic form, snarling viciously, and tails whipping around him angrily. " You dare insult my species, my cousins. You actually thought you could control any being like they had no freewill, like they were nothing but a weapon you could use then throw away when you tired of them or found something better. You shall pay for your arrogance!"

Outside the Cage of Darkness, only Hikari could hear what was going on inside. She could only imagine what kind of torture her Nii-sama was dealing to her tormentor when she heard Aoi's screams and pleas as well as Kyo's snarls and the ripping of flesh and squelching of blood.

She heard the pink banshee screamed, "What the hell is Kyo-teme doing in there. Why can't we see or hear anything?"

Hikari poked her head out from behind the wagon to answer her, "Nii-sama's disposing of Aoi-teme now. He's just now finishing up."

Sakura rounded on the other pinkette, "What does that mean? Not even Kakashi-sensei could take down that missing nin, and who are you? Where did you come from? And how the hell are you related to Kyo-teme?"

Before Hikari could be reduced to a stuttering mess from the banshee's onslaught of questions, the Cage of Darkness fell revealing Kyo. That was it. There was no Aoi, not blood, no evidence that Aoi ever lived. Kyo glared at Sakura, who flinched back under the ice cold gaze, "I suggest you refrain yourself from insulting or demanding anything from my family or myself, ignorant child, or you will end up in the same place where all those who cross me now reside."

He glided past the stunned-into- silence Team 7 taking hold of Hikari by the hand, "Come, and let us find our otouto and the merchant."

Kyo glided a wide eyed Hikari to the rear of the cart and called, "Nezumi-san, I know what you are hiding. Let me see the child you have been keeping from us."

Nezumi's head peered around a box, shaking a bit, "I-I only w-wanted t-to help him, but I-I was afraid K-Konoha would take it the wrong w-way. I-I heard-d J-Jiraiya of the S-Sannin was in W-waterfall for the n-next f-few d-days. The c-cage and shackles he's in have s-seals on th-them."

Kyo lifted Hikari into the canvas covered wagon and ordered Nezumi out and no one to enter until he came out, "I need space to work. If Nezumi-san's story holds true, I will extra room to crack the seals."

In the mean time, Hikari had traveled towards the front of the long wagon, lifting tarps trying to sniff out signs of life amongst the junk that Nezumi hoped to sell. Coming upon a strange tarp-covered box, she lifted the tarp off. The smell that hit her was enough to make her gag. Holding back the bile that wanted desperately out, she ripped back the covering. What she found would haunt her for a lifetime.

A small steel cage, rusting in most parts, its bottom stained a mixture of feces, piss, and bile, held a sad sight. The poor boy inside was a mess. At a single glance, one could easily see he was starved, weak, and in much need of a bath. His nude figure revealed prominent bones, a distended stomach that came with malnutrition, and thinly stretched skin covered in a substance that Hikari did not want to even begin to imagine. His long, knotted and matted smoky grey hair fell over his closed eyes. Soft snores came from him, signaling his absence from the conscious world, and by the large bags under his eyes, he needed every ounce of sleep he could get. Shackles connected his limbs spread eagle to the cage made it so if the cage was vertical was too small for him to stand up. It wouldn't allow him to kneel either. He was forced to squat, and even then the chains around his hands wouldn't allow him to squat all the way. The cage was a torture device in itself. Nezumi was kind enough to lay it horizontally to give the boy some comfort.

Kyo appeared from behind her startling her into accidentally falling on the cage. A slight shock went through her, making her fingers tingle, "It seems whoever captured him was from Kumo. Those lightning based defensive seals are enough to stun a normal adult human for half an hour. It would take twenty-times this charge to get the same result for us. Looks like Nezumi-san at least found a way to feed him." He displayed a funnel and tube that helped the merchant feed his helpless charge.

"The cage is also welded together; the shackles have restriction seals used by slavers. If I had to guess, slavers caught him and amongst them some Jounin level Kumo-nin, however at this point in time I cannot determine if they were rogues or not. Let us not worry about that right now, the important thing right now is releasing him and attending to his malnutrition and hygiene," Kyo concluded, shifting the cage about to get to the opposite side, "Hikari, if he wakes up, use soft tones, keep your hands where he can see them, do not make sudden movements, and keep him awake and his attention on you. We do not know how traumatized he is or how he will react to two strangers hovering over him, he might go so far as to harm himself."

Kyo started off by unsealing an inkwell and brush from a scroll in his vest pocket. Piercing his thumb with the tip of his claw he let a fair amount of blood pour into the inkwell. Quickly brushing the seals on the cage and the surrounding area at an inhuman rate, he whispered the unsealing, alighting the darkness, momentarily, but just enough to awaken the little Jinchuuriki.

Hikari immediately tried to calm him down, "Hey," he started to shake, "No, no calm down it's okay. We're getting you out of there, "she said gently, setting her hands on the bars, no longer afraid of being shocked.

She had to keep herself from crying as she saw a small glint of hope in the frightened pale yellow eyes, "We're going to get you out of there, I promise. My name is Hikari, and Naruto-nii-sama is getting you out of there."

The pained eyes shifted to Kyo who was smiling softly, "Please call me Kyo. Many people will want me dead if they knew my real name. What is your name, otouto?"

"O-otouto?" a small, raspy, dry voice escaped the boy's chapped lips.

"Hai. I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Karin-kaasan, Hikari was the same for the Yonbi no Tora, Nemorou-ji. You hold the Rokubi no Itachi, Kazuki-ji, therefore you are our cousin, but if it is alright with you, I would prefer to call you otouto."

"R-Raim-mar-ru, An-nik-ki." The young boy stuttered out in near disbelief.

Kyo smiled a bit wider, Hikari beamed and whispered, "Don't worry Raimaru-kun. We'll have you out of there soon."

Kyo had already started on the seals needed to lift the restraint seals. He was soon finished; the release ended up cracking the shackles. "Hikari-nee, step back a little. Otouto close your eyes and face Hikari-nee, I do not want any stray pieces of metal to get in them if the chains shatter, and the rust to infect any wounds. You would be sick for a time if such a thing happened," Kyo instructed, the other two obeying.

Transforming his nails into claws, Kyo sliced through the top and bottom of the cage and lifting the top half off the bottom half, shattering the chains and cuffs in the process. Setting the top half to the side and grabbing a nearby canvas to hand it to Hikari, Kyo ordered, "I am going to lift you up Otouto, and then Hikari-nee, you slide the canvas under him so we can wrap him up a little and carry him until we set up camp," Kyo wrapped his arms under Raimaru's legs and shoulders, taking care not to jostle him in anyway.

After Kyo lifted the starved form a few inches in the air, Hikari quickly slid the canvas under, allowing Raimaru to be laying down on something other than his own filth. Once the blonde set his newly found otouto, he gently wrapped him up.

Hikari, in the meantime, was tearing off strips of tarp and tying them together. Kyo produced a Kage Bushin and transformed it into a horse-sized single tailed kitsune (AN: Someone will probably question me about how a horse-sized anything can stand in any type of wooden wagon. 1st of all the wagon is pretty big, about twice the size of the old covered wagons, 2nd of all ninja can use chakra to stick on top of the surface of water and other things. His kitsune form can do the same. My theory of water walking is that ninja send chakra to their feet to hold together molecules creating a surface on which to walk. Kitsune Kyo applying this to the wood of the wagon to keep itself from falling through the wagon. It's the chakra supporting all the weight with about thirty to forty pounds of weight being applied to the wood. By the way this will help understand some things in the next chapter). The kitsune slipped outside, not caring if it would startle the other humans.

The tigress was already outside and sitting on the back of the golden fox when Kyo came out of the wagon carrying the small covered form. Hoisting Raimaru so that he sat backwards on the mount hugging Hikari, Kyo tied the strips Hikari made around the two to secure them onto his fox-ified clone. With that done he rounded on Kakashi, "I need to get him some medical attention. We will head towards Waterfall and set up camp. Head that way for 1.25 kilometers make a 35 degree turn to the right and travel until you come upon a small black fox. Answer its question and it will lead you to camp. I will meet you there. Stay well Hatake-sensei. Nezumi-san, I thank you for your thoughtfulness towards one of my lost siblings, but I am disappointed that you did not inform the Sandaime or Hatake-sensei. They too have some knowledge of seals and more often than not asking is always better than assuming with something as important as when an innocent life is in danger. I will see all of you later tonight."

With a single motion, Kyo jumped up and swung his leg around to sit behind Hikari, mentally urging his fake summon into a fast pace. He held tightly to the two in front of him, making sure neither would fall off. Once they were deep enough into the woods the fox clone hastened its pace, however it did not jostle the wounded child in any way as the forest seemed more or less to move around them, Hikari's natural reign over plants complying with the passive command to make way for the speeding demons.

After following the directions he had given to Kakashi, Kyo found a clearing to his liking. Helping the tigress and Jinchuuriki to the ground, he sent his 'summon' to fetch the rest of the company although he changed the pelt to black, eyes to ruby red, and made it the size of a kit. Couldn't have the Jounin getting suspicious about the commonalities between his 'summons' and himself.

The Prince of Demons sent out shadow clones to prepare the camp for the humans and to hunt for fresh meat. Granted he didn't need it, but the protein would benefit the growing teenagers in team 7. Kyo, himself, was setting up his tent.

Now it might seem like any ordinary tent, triangular in shape and really only big enough for two people. However, once you're inside the tent expanded. Hell it looked like it came out of Harry Potter (AN: Where I got the idea, also came from the Tartarus in Dr. Who. I love David Tennant). Inside there was every utility you would find in a semi-large single bedroom apartment.

I came complete with a fully stocked half-kitchen, a small dining area, large enough for four occupants, a bathroom with a bath/shower, and a small bedroom. A full size bed with a orange-red comforter, navy blue sheets and white shaggy furred pillows (AN: I tied in the hideous jumpsuit…sort of). Instead of a closet or dresser, Kyo had a single box shelf filled with scrolls full of clothes.

~o.o~ Giant AN: But it is _**Important to the story**_

You're all probably wondering how a thirteen-year-old is capable of bending reality and the laws of physics without magic or a wand. Honestly, you're talking about Namikaze NARUTO here. His hair even defies gravity. He adopted the control the rare element of 'chaos' when he became Karin's heir, as Karin is a chaos user. In all technicality this little side is for the benefit of the audience when understanding 'Kyo's' abilities.

The chaotic element is actually half of 'void' element, the other half being 'darkness'. Now, one can argue that the opposite of darkness is light which it is, but light is half of 'holy' element, the other half being 'order' element.

However, it could take years to explain the inner workings of the author's mind, and even longer to write it all down. Moving on, because 'chaos' is part of 'void', Naruto can basically maneuver the 'chaos' of the 'void' to make his pocket dimensions. The tent, accurately named the 'void tent', is just a more defined space of the void. I won't go into anymore technicalities, just that even for a genius that Naruto is in this fic, it took a hell of a lot of time for him to make the damn thing. About the same amount of time it would take me to explain each of the details, constraints, and seals he had to use, research, and incorporate into the design of the tent because it is my pride and joy. A LONG FRICKIN' TIME.

Now, where were we.

~o.o~

Carrying Raimaru directly to the bathroom to clean off the grime and unspeakable mess, Kyo asked, "Hikari-nee, can you fix us some dinner? Something nutritious that Otouto will not regurgitate once it reaches his stomach. There are cookbooks on the shelf above the sink if you need them. Cook for four, we will be hosting Kazuki-ji."

"Hai Nii-sama," Hikari acknowledged.

Kyo quickly, but carefully scrubbed away the dirt and filth that accumulated on Raimaru's skin. While he was shampooing the younger boy's hair, the blond asked the dreaded question, "You might want to forget about the past, but I must ask how you came to be in this condition."

The pale yellow eyes darkened a shadowed fell over the weasel's face, "I was originally from Hoshigakure. My original caretakers died when I was eight. They were kind, but old. Obaa-san died in her sleep. Ojii-san died just a few weeks after. The doctors said a bad liver and an old kidney wound failed him in the end."

He paused for Kyo to rinse his hair and continue to condition it, "After that, I lived in the orphanage or with foster families. Not many knew I was a Jinchuuriki, I didn't even know until the Hoshikage told me when Obaa-san and Ojii-san died. That was about four or five months ago, I think. I can't remember. I lost track of time, but at that time the town where I was staying was attacked by some nuke-nin from Star."

Kyo poured water softly over the younger one's head, keeping it out of the story-teller's eyes and only in his hair. The blonde prince was glad he filled the tub with clean water after bathing his little brother's skeletal body. It wouldn't due if he washed dirty hair with the once blackened green water. That's when he noticed Raimaru's silent tears and closed eyes. Gently wiping the tears away with his thumb, he gripped the youngest Jinchuuriki's face. "That is when Kumo slavers and nins took you."

Raimaru nodded in response, "It was just a week ago that the slave caravan was ambushed by Oto-nins. The horse pulling my cart bolted from the fight. It hit a rut and broke the harness, sending my cage over a small steep slope. Nezumi, luckily found me a day later and went to Konoha because it was the closest village."

The kitsune released his defining features; his tails bringing him a warm yellow towel, and another retrieved a comb to get the tangles out of the long smoky hair. The little teen looked in wonderment at his Aniki's fluffy blond tails, "Aniki, will I get tails like that and the ears?"

Taking the opportunity to change topics, Kyo chuckled at the wide-eyed weasel, "It depends. Do you want to become a demon? Do you want to be part of our misfit, mismatched batch of insane and outlandish Bijuu?"

Raimaru's answer was almost immediate, "Will I have a Tou-san and a Kaa-san too, Aniki?"

"I do not know if your Tou-san, Kazuki-ji, has taken on a mate, but Karin-kaasan will love to take in another nephew while your Tou-san is busy with some tasks and other duties."

The grey mop started to nod at hyper speeds. 'How can he do that?' Kyo thought, 'He should not have the energy to move that much at all.'

"Okay. Settle down. Let me dry you off and get you some clothes first," Kyo said, trying to subdue the overjoyed Jinchuuriki.

Releasing the water to who knows (other than Naruto and Shadowcat971) where, the blond kitsune started to dry the boney weasel carefully patting him with the large, soft towel. Wrapping said towel around the small form, Kyo carried Raimaru into the bedroom, closing the door for privacy. Already the smell of duck teriyaki with mixed vegetables and white rice was filling the air; Hikari would make a good apprentice to his master chef of a mother.

Laying Rai (short for Raimaru, I'm sick of writing it out) on the bed, propping him up with some pillows, a tail brought Kyo one of the scrolls filled with clothes from the shelf. Being the very organized person he was (he turned OCD after his traumatic experience with the circus, hell he went completely OOC after that. The OCs I've created all have parts of his original personality, but I'm leaving that up to you guys to figure it out. This whole story leads up to several revealing subjects at the end. They'll have you saying WTF and OMG by the end I'm sure), he quickly found an outfit that would suit his otouto.

He quickly slipped a pair of slim grey boxers on the small male, followed by light grey shorts that came down just past the kneecaps (looks like today's trendy guy shorts, but back then very futuristic. You have to remember Karin loves to make her children custom clothes).

Taking time and care, the blond dried the Jinchuuriki's now shiny, smoky grey hair, rubbing the long spiky hair in small circles. The tender care that Kyo was showing to this young teen that he had met just hours before wasn't as unexpected as one might come to think. Seeing the kindred spirit, the amount of brokenness and the spark of hope in Rai's eyes sent Kyo into 'protective older brother' mode. Not that he wasn't ever in such a state; he just kept it under more control. Knowing that the 'cousins' he had already found could defend themselves against most threats; he didn't have to worry about their safety and happiness as much. But with Rai in his condition, he let loose those feelings and emotions, becoming the caring and loving older brother he kept in reserve.

Once Rai's hair was dry enough, Kyo pulled out the rest of the outfit. It included a white tank top and an ANBU breast plate, made of light metal that could conduct electricity and not easily be broken, perfect for the lightning element of the soon-to-be Rokubi no Itachi. Over top of that went a smoky grey zip-up hooded sweatshirt with light grey and pale yellow elegant swirls and cloud design in the lower left corner tapering up and to the right corner on the front. "There are black converse shoes that should be your size in the entryway. Now what do you say to meeting your new Tou-san?" Kyo asked a bit cheerfully.

Rai nodded his head at hyper speed again stunning Kyo with his ability to move. The kitsune again went through the unsealing process for the second time that day. The electric yellow light gave way to someone with equally shocking electric yellow hair with a short spiky rat tail. The figure had smoky grey eyes matching Raimaru's hair and wore a smoky grey traditional haori with a yellow lightning bolt pattern and obi, over light grey samurai pants and tank top. Round yellow ears and six bushy tails of the same color and one lightning bolt scare on each cheek defined the man as a Rokubi no Itachi.

Rai developed pale yellow and light grey streaks in his smoky grey hair, smoky grey flecks in his pale yellow eyes. Two lightning bolt scares appeared, one under each of his eyes. Smoky grey ears and tails grew the last additions to his transformation.

Looking up to Kazuki, Rai let out a happy cry and somehow found the energy to glomp the elder Rokubi, who was glad to be out of his cage. "Thank you, Kyo-sama," said a smiling Kazuki, "Now I no longer have to watch from the sidelines, but be an active part in my kit's life (AN: look up animal names at . it was very helpful and yes a weasel baby is called a kit as well).

"It is my pleasure to make those in my family happy, Kazuki-ji," A growl from Raimaru's stomach earned the next statement, "but I believe Otouto will not be truly content until he has whatever Hikari-nee has prepared for us. Come, I asked her to cook for four. There should be enough for four hungry youkai."

With a swish of his tails, Kyo was leading Kazuki into the kitchen/nook with Rai still dangling from his Tou-san's waist. Both kitsune and father wondering where the starved and near bedridden child got the energy to do anything after four or five months of enslavement and torture.

Hikari had just finished laying out the silverware when the three males walked in, "Good afternoon, Kazuki-ji. It is very nice to meet you," she bowed to the eldest present Bijuu, "dinner is ready. Do you need any help Rai-kun?" she ended up blushing pink.

Raimaru was set gently in his chair by one of his father's tails. "Nah, I can do it Kari-chan. Aniki's transformation thingy shocked something inside of me. I feel a lot better now. Look, I can move my legs better now too." He showed off his short swinging legs to the giggling tigress.

Kyo smiled, "Ah. That explains it. The seals I use are somewhat magnetic when they pull out the Bijuu's chakra. The electricity needed to polarize the magnetic charge must have jolted and empowered some of the nerves needed to completely jumpstart his nervous system which through torture probably shut itself down to prevent anymore trauma, thus his ability to move about more than he should be able to. He is subconsciously using his natural manipulation of lightning to focus the electric shock he pulled from the seals and turn it into energy for his body to move about. Truly outstanding." (AN: I just 'BS'ed all that, but it sounds correct and I hope it makes sense 'cause it does in my head, so…)

The other three looked at him with 'WTF' across their faces. He sweatdropped, "Never mind, let us enjoy this lovely and delicious meal Hikari has made for us."

After dinner, Kyo excused himself from the dinner table. Kazuki agreed to remain for the night to help care for and comfort his son. Kyo left the void tent to breath in the clean forest air. The scents that met his nose told him that Team 7 and Nezumi were eating freshly cooked rabbit that one of his clones captured. "Good evening, everyone," greeted the blonde kitsune, "I have come to inform you all that my Otouto, Raimaru, will make a full recovery with a steady and healthy diet."

Only Nezumi and Kakashi looked relieved. Nezumi was worried because he couldn't properly take care of his temporary charge while he helplessly watched the boy suffer. With Kakashi, Kyo could barely see the relief in his eyes, probably there for some reason beyond his knowledge, but most likely a past trauma, knowing that a shinobi's job was filled with many cruel sights. The other genin had not seen or experienced all the evils of the world. Their poor naïve minds could not wrap around the truths of the real world, too caught up in their own dramas and innocence to realize that the world is not fair, not perfect, not revolving around them. That is why they looked like they didn't care about some random child that had just escaped a life of slavery by luck and chance.

"Otouto? How are you related to that slave? Not to mention that bitch who was trying to take my Sasuke-kun away from me?" shrieked a pink banshee.

Not a second later, she was being lifted off the ground by her pink hair by a very angry Kyo, "I never want to hear you utter an insult to any of my family again. Raimaru is not a slave. He is a living being that life was cruel towards. The same goes for Hikari-nee, who was too scared to fight against that missing-nin for the fear that he would beat and rape her if she did not obey him. And for your information Hikari-nee is not interested in Uchiha-san. And from what I see, Uchiha-san, wants nothing to do with weak, useless cannon-fodder, so either give up your ninja career or change your ways."

Sasuke crossed his arms in grudging respect when the blonde tried to put the fangirl in her place, but was still pissed about Kyo outshining him, "Hey Dobe, why don't you teach me that move?"

Kyo glanced over to the smug face of the Uchiha, dropping an unconscious pinkette. 'Too bad she did not hear a word I said to her. Weakling passed out after the first three sentences.' "I cannot teach you Cage of Darkness. Not only is it an advanced technique, it is a family jutsu and-"

"Teach me that technique, Dead-last loser." Sasuke interrupted with a tense stance, fists clenched, glaring, and teeth grinding.

Kyo glared, "Not with that attitude."

Sasuke launched himself at the disguised demon, though didn't get far. Kyo dodged the lunge and quickly knocked the Uchiha's feet from under him. With his face meeting dirt, Sasuke tried to jump up, but found an unexpected weight on his back and arms twisted backwards.

Kyo looked down at him. "I will not teach an insolent brat techniques that belong to my family and me. The name Uchiha or Rookie of the Year means nothing in the outside world except maybe an easy harvest of your bloodline for another village. They would be all too willing to use you as breeding stock, drain you of your blood to inject into test subjects, cut you open, dissect you, and test you, until you are old, useless, or they succeed in their quest. Then they would kill you like a dog and extract your eyes and implant them in someone else.

"There is the problem with your attitude. You are arrogant, demanding, egotistical, power-hungry, ignorant of others around you and stubborn to the point you cannot see the truth if it came up to you and spat on you.

"And for my final point, chaos can only be controlled by those who inherit it or have been brought up learning it all their lives. If I taught you by some twist or slip up of Lady Luck or Fate, it would consume you and tear you apart, driving you insane. You would be lost in the void as you slowly decompose in the darkness. Excuse me from saving you from an eternity of true loneliness and pain."

His speech done, Kyo let Sasuke's arms drop to the ground and remove his foot from the back of his fallen attacker. Not looking back at the unmoving Uchiha who lay there deep in thought, though what about nobody could tell, Kyo turned to Kakashi, "I am sorry. My temper took hold of my rational thought. I do have to say those of you team need an attitude adjustment if they are to be ready for the extreme horrors of this world. Now, I must excuse myself. I bid you all a good night."

He returned to the void tent. The lights were off, dishes were washed, dried and put away, and there was no one in the kitchen or nook. He decided to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat, grime and dirt that had collected on him that long day. After toweling off, he found everybody curled up in bed, when he walked out of the shower in his pajamas. Kazuki and Hikari were huddled up around Rai, tails entwined. He breathed a good night to his family before slipping his own tails into the knot and crawling in behind his little sister. He fell into a dreamless sleep unaware of a new addition to his family was awaiting him in the near future.

…….≈^-^≈…….

AN: Yeah, it's finished. The next chapter isn't completely rewritten so it might take awhile to type and upload it. Hopefully it won't take too long. But I guess I can give you a hint. The next chapter is called "Mission to Waterfall: From the Flames a Phoenix." I just love naming chapters. So review. Flames, critiques, maybe a few ideas if anyone has them I'll try to incorporate them into the story but it's pretty much set in stone. After the next chapter, there is a bit of discretion. I really don't know what to put in that chapter. The chapter after that there is the Chunin Exam and then…sorry can't give any spoilers. Just know that everything in this fic is follows nothing of the anime plot. It is all mine, except the characters and the places found in Naruto.

…….≈^-^≈…….

New Charter Profiles:

**Rokubi no Itachi****: **defining feature: Very spiky hair and one lightning bolt scare on each cheek

**Raimaru**

Gender: Male

Age: 13 (October 17) youngest of the Bijuu children

Hair: smoky grey, pale yellow, light grey; long spiky

Eye: pale yellow and smoky grey

Clothes: white tank top, ANBU chest plate, smoky grey hooded sweatshirt with light grey and pale yellow elegant swirl and cloud design in bottom left corner spreading up and to the right, light grey shorts, black converse

Weapon: will have Raijin and grey gloves with strong wire that can be controlled by chakra and used to trap electrocute opponents

Element: lightning and fire

Personality: clingy, shy, quiet, kind, hyper at times, curious

Likes: writing, story-telling, training, magic tricks

Dislikes: cages, small enclosed places, cruelty, fangirls

Hobbies: training, writing, reading, thieving

**Kazuki**

Gender: Male

Age: 5564

Hair: Electric yellow; short spiky rat tail

Eye: smoky grey

Clothes: smoky grey traditional haori with lightning bolt pattern and obi, light grey samurai pants and tank top

Element: lightning and fire

Personality: formal, tricky, cunning, stealthy, kind, sometimes a bit childish

Likes: thieving, tricks, magic, books

Dislikes: getting caught thieving, cages, getting wet

Hobbies: thieving, tricks, magic, reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections.

**Mini Disclaimer:** I might have added some stuff from Lord of the Rings, Pokemon, Winnie the Pooh Bear, and so on so too be politically correct I must say that I do not own any of them…except maybe the random Tigger, Eeyor, or Pooh doll that pops up in my room curtsey of my two five-year-old sisters that drive me crazy and try to steal one of my 15 stuffed foxes. People wonder why I'm obsessed with Naruto and honestly I just love anything with foxes so yeah. I 3 FOXIES. =^.^=

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore, also added an omake/lemon at the end of the story

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

I've been thinking about making a sequel crossover, though with what is still up for debate. Any thoughts or requests will be taken into consideration, but please note that I do not have all the time in the world, so I am not that current with most manga, anime, books, TV shows, movies. Yeah, I'm sheltered and too lazy to actually turn on the TV…and I'm totally in love with Naruto.

If anyone has any questions or complaints, feel free to review. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, but remember the story is already finished. It just needs to be revised, edited and typed. The major plots and twists I have hidden will not be changed.

Anyways on with the story!

…….≈^-^≈…….

**Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 9: From the Flames and Ash a Phoenix**

…….≈^-^≈…….

**Recap:**

He returned to the void tent. The lights were off, dishes were washed, dried and put away, and there was no one in the kitchen or nook. He decided to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat, grime and dirt that had collected on him that long day. After toweling off, he found everybody curled up in bed, when he walked out of the shower in his pajamas. Kazuki and Hikari were huddled up around Rai, tails entwined. He breathed a good night to his family before slipping his own tails into the knot and crawling in behind his little sister. He fell into a dreamless sleep unaware of a new addition to his family was awaiting him in the near future.

…….≈^-^≈…….

Just a few days after the ambush of the tigress and the emancipation of the weasel, we find the three former Jinchuuriki taking a break. Both Hikari and Raimaru slept in the back of the covered wagon, while Kyo lay backwards on his back on top of one of the horses napping. Adding to the wonderment of the other genin, the horse was completely unaffected by the additional weight as if Kyo weighed nothing at all.

They finally made it to the outskirts of Tsukigakure according to Nezumi. The merchant was currently leading the horses and the ninja deep into a cave behind a gigantic waterfall, the path barely visible to anybody but those who knew the route.

The group stopped in the dark depths of the cave. Kyo swung off his perch, landing silently on his feet. He stretched his limbs much like a fox and yawned, "Pardon my drowsiness; I have not slept will with the condition of my otouto and the excitement of a new city to explore."

Kakashi smiled at the other masked nin, "My my, you seem a bit more lively and talkative than I've ever seen you Kyo-kun. You seem bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

Ignoring the semi-endearing term and the fox pun, Kyo started looking around, "I have never had the pleasure of visiting other ninja villages after an incident when I was younger. It has been quite some time since then, but Mother is still worried that it has left scaring effects on my character. Call me restless, but I love to travel and visit new places. You never know what you will see, what will happen, or who you will meet."

Nezumi grinned, shifting the reigns and petting one of the horse's muzzles, "Well put, Kyo-san. Now if you give me a moment. I'll have the gates opened."

A few minutes of searching/cursing/stubbing one's big toe on a rock and stalagmites later, a cry of relief sounded. "Aha! Found it!"

Nezumi revealed a camouflaged bell only those who knew of it could find it. The genin on team seven looked confused, as well as the two younger demons. The bell sounded a deep, long, echoing note. A crack appeared running up a portion of the wall; a bit of sunlight filtered through silhouetting the figures of four chunin Waterfall-nins, "State your name and business."

Nezumi stepped forward, "Nezumi the merchant, along with a team of Konoha-nin guards. We picked up two children, one of which was abused, the other an escaped slave, apparently lost cousins of the blonde." He gestured to the wagon, "My business is strictly business."

"Fine," sighed a bored Chunin, "but we have to search the wagon and check out the Konoha ninja's papers. Sorry for the inconvenience, but orders are orders."

Kyo helped Hikari out of the back of the cart, before hoisting Raimaru off, the younger being small enough to be held comfortably on his hip, almost passing off as a toddler. A scary thought that his youngest brother, only nine days younger than himself was no bigger than 3'9", passed through Kyo's head, but then again the boy was a weasel. Weasels must be small and quick to be the excellent thieves that they were. Kazuki barely reached 5' 3" himself.

Once the chunin were finished with their search and paperwork, they signaled to the gate-keeper to open the larger doors. The chunin handed back the papers to Kakashi, "You have the rest of the day to rest and use the designated facilities. You must leave by noon tomorrow and anyone found in those areas that are off limits will be detained and taken into questioning. Is that understood?"

Kakashi and Kyo bowed their heads, "Hai."

Escorting Nezumi the rest of the way inside the gates, Team Seven genins were ordered to keep inside of the defined foreign ninja sections of the city after securing two rooms at a hotel. Kakashi stayed behind to talk to the merchant and demons. "Now for our payment, Nezumi-san," he eye smiled at the rat-lake man.

"Ah. Yes. Here it is," he said handing over a pre-written check to the Jounin. "Thanks you very much for getting me here safely, and Kyo-san," he twirled on the fox demon, "just make sure Raimaru is well taken care of."

"Of course, Nezumi-san," Kyo bowed a bit, "and I must thank you for doing everything in your power to help my otouto. My family will hold you in high regards and shall reward you in the future for taking care of our youngest."

"I shall await that day my dear boy." Nezumi smiled before turning his attention to a just-barely-standing-on –his-own Raimaru. "Promise me, Rai-kun, that you will grow stronger and protect yourself and your family. From what I have seen, they are very caring, kind, and strong. They are precious. Protect what is precious to you and you will find strength more powerful than any of those lousy slavers and Kumo-nin." He kneeled down and clasped the boys hand with both of his.

Rai started to tear up at Nezumi's speech. His shoulders started to shake, but a sudden embrace from Nezumi and he let the tears flow. Crying in to the merchant's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I promise I'll protect what is precious to me with everything I've got. I'll protect Kari-chan and Aniki and everyone in my new family. I promise to find you someday and you won't ever have to be away from your wife and son to sell stuff in other villages for money. You won't have to worry about having to make money to live comfortably. You won't have to worry about being overtaxed again. I promise this to you Nezumi, and I never go back on my promises."

Nezumi smiled, "I'll hold you to that, Rai-kun," he stood, "Now, I bet you're hungry. Go on, Kami knows you need to eat to get strong."

Rai dried his eyes and smiled brightly, "Right. Come on Kari-chan, can we get some ramen, please?"

'Kari-chan' smiled, "Sure we can, Rai-kun. Would you like to join us Nii-sama?"

Kyo waved, "Of course, but before we depart," he turned to Kakashi, "We will be camping in the designated forest area. It would not do to have Otouto waking up in an unfamiliar area again. The first time was enough." He gave a warning frown at that fiasco.

Kakashi nodded, "You are free to go, just stay out of trouble."

Both Jounin and merchant watched the tree odd siblings walk away. They chuckled a bit when Raimaru fell over from using too much energy causing Hikari to fret animatedly and Kyo to carry the little boy piggy-back.

Kakashi's gaze swiveled to the merchant, "What was that speech about?"

Nezumi smiled sadly, "The boy has the bare basics of a shinobi. He told me that after the elderly couple who raised him died, his foster parents treated him like he was an animal. He wouldn't go into detail as to why, but it sounded very bad from the way he talked about it. When I found his cage at the bottom of a ravine, he had this dead look in his eyes, like he had no purpose. It went farther back than the months of his enslavement.

"That speech was only to give him a greater purpose. I want him to grow strong so he can protect himself so nothing else like that happens to him again. I told him to protect what is precious to him because that is when you find true strength. Those kids have hearts of gold, even Kyo-san, although it has been buried deep from much hurt in the beginning years of his life. I can tell by his eyes, no matter how hard he tries to cover his emotions beneath indifference and courtesy. He has been deeply scarred, isn't quick to trust because he's been betrayed in the past. He is a mighty storm bottled up near the point of breaking, but in the eye of the storm, in the depths of his broken and battered heart, there is a great abundance of compassion, determination, expectance, and understanding.

"Right now we experience the calm before the storm. Soon the bottle will shatter and unleash the great storm. How it will turn out is unknown to all. But after the tides of emotion recede, you will find his true heart, true self, true strength. I have no doubt we will become great."

Kakashi looked at the merchant in the eye, he found nothing but the absolute faith that Nezumi had behind those words, "And if I might ask why you believe true strength comes from protecting what is precious?"

Nezumi's eyes glazed over a bit as if recalling a distant memory, "My eldest son was a ninja, a jounin at fifteen in the old country of Whirlpool. He believed that truth, and he held to it. He was on his way to the top, but the war that whipped out our home claimed him. He was our main source of income. I ran a small antique store with my wife and younger son. We were well off with him there. However, near the end of the war, after winning many battles, after killing many people, after worrying for many nights for his safe return, his best friend came to us.

"He said my son was dead. That he died saving his friends and his comrades. He died so that over thirty civilians could reach safety. He died to protect his friends, his family, and his precious country and its people. He died a warrior, a ninja, a protector, a hero."

Nezumi smiled brightly at Kakashi, unshed tears in his eyes, "I couldn't have been more proud of my son than at that moment. When I asked Rai about how he was caught, he told me the slavers were chasing him and another orphan, one of the few friends he had made. They had found a place to hide, but the men were almost upon them. They would have found both of them if Rai hadn't told his friend to go back to the orphanage while he distracted the slavers. He led them far away from his friend and was eventually caught. The first time I saw him smile, he told me, 'They caught me easy, but at least my friend got away.'

"I've got a feeling that, with Rai-kun, Kyo-san will open up more so at least the storm he is hiding won't be as severe, that he will survive it to see the calm and light beyond it. He needs Rai as much as Rai needs him. Hell, if Kyo-san's family is all like that, they'll all need each other to grow strong."

Kakashi turned and started walking off, "You're a good man Nezumi-san and very wise in your middle-age. I'm sure whatever Kyo-san and Rai-kun have planned for you will be highly rewarding. I wish you a good night."

Nezumi smiled and turned away, "I bid you a farewell and wish you luck on whichever path you chose, Kakashi-san."

…….≈^-^≈…….

"I am going out to explore and observe. I can sense another Jinchuuriki here. If I am correct, the Shichibi no Houou's vessel resides here. By the end of the night we should have one more sibling and aunt. I shall return before dinner, expect two more for the meal. Take care. Oh, before I leave, "Kyo stopped heading to the door of the void tent and pulled out a scroll, "That is the basics of chakra and hand seals. If Otouto wants to become a strong ninja, he has to-"

"Master the basics!" Rai pumped his fist in the air, grinning ear to ear.

Kyo ruffled his hair, "That is absolutely right. Now get to your studies. You have a promise to keep."

"Hai, Aniki." Rai took the scroll and raced down the hall to jump into the bed to read comfortably.

"Don't worry Nii-sama. I'll help him study." Hikari smiled, "You go find our lost kin. You know what cruelty some humans can create."

"Alright, I am off." With a twirl of noiseless cloth and a click of the door shutting Kyo was gone.

Hikari's four tiger tails curled, "I hope everything turns out alright." she muttered to herself, padding over to the bedroom to help Rai on the aspects and uses of chakra and seals.

Outside, Kyo shifted to a miniature version of his fox form only showing one tail. Then at high speeds, traveled through the city; taking in everything committing the cities layout to memory near instantly. After the circus kidnapping, he made sure to know each city inside and out.

Finally, after several passes through the streets, Kyo appeared in a hole/tunnel of the giant tree in the center of the hidden village. He let his senses take over him again shutting out sound, sight, and smell. He could feel everything, of the tree itself. It seemed to pulse under his paws. He heard it, the symphony of nature. The tree sung to him a beautiful, near sorrowful, yet still hope-filled and passionate song. It was at times like these that he felt the life fate dealt him at his birth was worth all the pain and turmoil of his early childhood. He had a tree playing a song just for him, a tree just as old as his mother if not older. (1)

As the song came to an end, Kyo opened his eyes once again. "Your song is a wonder of this world. I wish for all to hear your beautiful voice. It is sad humans are too busy to stop and appreciate your music and too insensitive to hear your melody. You are a treasure worth protecting. Maybe someday I will come back to hear your song again, or maybe Mother will allow me to move you, replant you in a new home where all will love you and your beauty, your wisdom, your voice. I heard it was by the ocean and the earth is rich. Would you like that, Ancient One?"

A foot-long flower appeared on an overhead branch. Jumping up to the branch, Kyo took a sniff of the flower. A wonderful aroma encompassed his senses. The flower itself was a bright creamy orange with dark blue splashes thick in the center and thinning as it moved out across the petals.

The flower dropped a singular small seed onto the ground at Kyo's feet. His eyes widened a bit, before understanding filled them. "Ah, I see. I will see to it that your offspring will grow into a magnificent tree such as yourself. They will be cared for and well nurtured. It will be a great honor. I promise you this as the Kyuubi's Heir and Prince of Demons."

"However, before I take my leave, I must ask, has a Jinchuuriki taken residence in your village? They are of my kin. I do not wish to harm them."

The flower's petals broke into hundreds of pieces, swirling, making miniature tornadoes around Kyo, trying to pull at his tails, leading the way, "Thank you, Ancient One. Thank you."

Kyo jumped out of the giant tree, tracking the unique fragrance and the dancing petals on the wind.

Unexpectedly, the wind shifted. The petals' pace picked up; there was another scent on the wind. A scent Kyo knew all too well: smoke.

Still following the petals, Kyo full-out sprinted to the burning apartment building. The old piece of architecture looked like it had been burning for a good five minutes, surely long enough for Waterfall-nins or some sort of authority to arrive at the scene.

Taking a quick look at his surroundings, Kyo came to the conclusion that the cause was arson. The reason most likely behind the old rundown building in the middle of the slums with what seemed to be an unaffected village population, was this was the residence of the local pariah, AKA Jinchuuriki, read: brother/sister.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That single scream sent Kyo into action. Jumping up and into a second floor window that didn't have flames spouting out of it, he quickly transformed back into his human form, making sure that his nose and mouth were properly covered by his mask so the smoke wouldn't choke him or burn his lungs.

He felt a rapidly fading chakra source two stories above him. Easily finding the stairs in the hallway engulfed with flames. Debris kept falling from the ceiling and the floors above. Kyo heard the support beams groan. The building wouldn't last long and each second brought it closer to collapse.

The stairs were falling apart on him. Flames had consumed the room he came from. 'Only one way and that is up. Curse my affinity to wind. Why could I not have adopted Kaa-san's fire? Calm down. Think.' Kyo told himself.

"Help! Someone! Please!" a feminine voice came weakly.

"Hold on! I will find you!" Kyo called back. 'No way around this.'

Taking a deep breath, Kyo leapt up grabbing hold of the iron railing, searing off the skin on the palms of his hands. If he had used chakra to run or jump the slight pressure to the walls would have brought them down and eventually the building right on top of him. Quickly launching up and vaulting over the next floors railing, Kyo landed as softly as possible. The floor was half consumed in fire.

"Where are you? Come on Nee-chan! Make some noise! I cannot find you unless you make noise!" Kyo shouted.

He sensed the direction of the pitifully low chakra signature. The room he came to was half consumed, the flames working double time now. A large beam had crashed through the ceiling.

'There.' Trapped beneath the beam was a trapped girl. 'Nee-chan,' Kyo thought.

Revealing two tails to the still conscious girl, Kyo lifted the beam up enough to slide her out with them. He quickly swung her over his back piggy-back style. He was turning, looking for an escape. Sadly, there were no windows except one overlooking a small burning courtyard, not the best route. The hall outside the room was being consumed by the white hot flames. Groaning, cracking and snapping could be heard throughout the building.

"Damnable humans, they put her in an ancient building without proper fire escapes on purpose." Kyo muttered, enraged at such simple-minded beings and their stereotypical views towards his kin and species.

"Hey, stay with me, Nee-chan. We need a speedy escape and I do not know the layout of the building. Everything is on fire." Kyo said to the girl on his back.

"The rooms on the other side of the courtyard, are they on fire yet?" a raspy voice choked out.

Kyo took a second glance out the window. "The bottom two floors are burning. I think I can jump the distance, but the landing will not be as pretty. I cannot risk a chakra enhanced jump with the building about to collapse. I will have to jump the distance and through another window. However, with you injured, it might not be the best idea."

"I'll be fine, just do it or we'll both die," the girl coughed.

"Hang on, I have another plan. I hope your neighbors do not mind rubble crushing them," Kyo gave an evil smirk.

"They were the ones who most likely did this anyways," a racking cough silenced the girl a moment later.

"You just hang in there. I will get you to safety. Trust me." (2)

Kyo shifted her a bit to reach for a kunai and some ninja wire. Quickly attaching the two together, he launched the kunai to the upper stories of the opposite building embedding it up to the hilt close to the roof. Tying the other end of the wire to the window frame, he explained, "This will only last a few seconds, so hold on tight."

The kitsune felt the girl tighten her hold as he jumped on the make-shift tight rope and began to sprint on the thin wire, using his tails as a balance. Before he even got halfway, the building they had just left crashed to the ground snapping the wire. Knowing something like this would happen Kyo grabbed the wire as it fell from underneath him. His two tails wrapped the screaming girl to keep her from falling. Swinging on the wire sent them into the wall of half consumed building. They were a few meters from the roof, which Kyo scaled the face with little effort. Thick black smoke made it hard to breath and red hot embers burned his eyes. Ignoring the pain, Kyo blindingly walked off the other side of the apartment complex falling six stories to impact with the ground.

A squeak from the girl and she fainted. Kyo raised an eyebrow. He had made a crater where he landed unable to clear his mind fast enough to use chakra to soften his landing, but he landed in a feline-like crouch. The fright must have just been enough for the stressed girl to lose her consciousness.

He stood, hiding his tails before anyone could see them. Looking back at the burning building he smiled evilly. He tightened the ninja wire in his hand. The burning complex groaned as its supports started to buckle. It was starting to lean towards other houses and complexes.

Kyo started to walk away still pulling the wire and grinning evilly. The building leaned more. Kyo stopped surrounding himself and the girl in an illusion as a crowd of ninja and villagers gathered. "Orochimaru-sama will be disappointed when he learns he has lost such a beautiful specimen. A shame really, such a gorgeous pet he could have had. I guess he can still dissect what is left. I take my leave."

He had appeared to be a black-haired, hazel-eyed Sound village jounin bearing a corpse of the girl on his back. With a final yank on the ninja wire a small plink came from the building as Kyo's kunai came flying back at him. He caught it as it flew past his ear before pocketing it. A loud dreaded crunch came from behind him as the buildings supports buckled sending the burning wreckage flying and sliding towards the crowd of now screaming panicked people.

Within the chaos, the fake Oto-nin smiled, "No use wasting a good Kunai."

The debris ripped through the crowd, killing all those who could not dodge fast enough and burning most of the survivors. Ninjas already on scene were doing their best to put out the flames that were now spreading through the rest of the surrounding buildings. Others were trying to save as many victims as they could.

In all the chaos he had created, Kyo slipped away unnoticed. He stood once again within the ancient tree overlooking the destruction he dished out, "Damnable humans. One day those who you saw as nothing but useless, unworthy filth, will come back and rip your false realities out from under your feet. Those who suffer from your cruelty shall have their revenge. I swear this on the name of my father, on the love of my mother, on my siblings trust in me, and my title as Kyuubi no Kitsune and Prince of Demons."

He set the soot-covered girl down, awakening her, "Who *cough* are you? Why did you *cough* save me? I'm nothing but a *cough cough* demon."

He stared down at her orange eyes. "I am Namikaze Naruto, but go by the alias of Kitsune no Kyo. I saved you because you needed help. And you are not a demon…yet."

She looked at him quizzically, "Yet?"

He looked over her. Her legs were badly burnt and more than one bone looked to be crushed. Her hands and forearms sported multiple scrapes and scratches, most likely from trying to pull herself out from the beam that was slowly crushing her. Tear stains left visible tracks down the sooty face. It was an amazing feat that the long light blue hair didn't catch alight, yet it was very dirty looking. What she was wearing was indistinguishable from her skin being that both were mostly blackened.

His eyes reconnected with hers after his observations of her injuries. "You will never be able to be a ninja, most likely never be able to walk again," Kyo stated seriously. Seeing her eyes grow dead with a hint of fear he continued, "However, if you are willing to become a greater demon, I can release the Shichibi you hold. That should be enough to partially heal your crushed legs and erase any burn or scar tissue. You would not be able to walk for about a week, but you will be able to walk nonetheless and be able to continue your ninja career if you so desire."

Her eyes widened, "What? The Shichibi…it's sealed inside of me. But that's not possible. Our leader sacrificed his life to kill it. It's…you're lying!"

More tear tracks joined the previous ones. Kyo was enraged, barely keeping his temper down. "No one told you. They beat you, burn you, humiliate you, shame you, hurt you, hate you and no one told you what you really are. Wretched filth is what they are. They know nothing of what a demon truly is."

He transformed into his nine-tailed form, coming to about the size of a Great Dane. The girl's eyes grew with fear and horror. Kyo stood there looking down at her, "You have yet to tell me your name."

She was unable to form words. He moved closer, she shrieked in terror, "Stay away from me, you monster!"

He stepped back, hurt clearly seen in his eyes, "And here, I thought you would want a family, to be surrounded by those who love you, who would not hurt you. You are a hypocrite. You hate those ruled by hatred who call you a monster. You are no better than those pea-brained hairless apes," he snarled.

The girl, surprised by the tongue-lashing, ceased her cries, "What do you mean by family?"

Kyo settled his temper, reminding himself that she was probably traumatized at that moment and in confusion acted out like that, "I am willing to grant you freedom from this lowly existence, to grant you a loving family, to grant you the use of your legs back. All you have to do is renounce your humanity, become a demon, embrace it and revel in it. I can promise you a family that will love, care, and cherish you, a shield from the hatred those damnable humans show towards us, and a better future than what you will be left with should you decline. I offer this because the rest of us have felt what you are going through, the loneliness, the hurt, the utter hopelessness of your situation. All we have you and Tenken-baa."

The girl's eyes filled with hesitant hope, "But I thought demons were all bloodthirsty, feral creatures that tried to demolish all life?"

"Bah!" Kyo responded, "That is what humans have portrayed us as because of one incident and misunderstanding. We have our different customs, outlooks, powers, thought processes, knowledge, etc. If you choose, I can teach you our history, and our way of life."

"Kairi," the girl spoke.

Kyo's ears swiveled forward and his head tilted to the side questioningly.

"My name is Kairi and I'm sorry for my outburst. I was out of line to accuse you of being a human's stereotypical demon. Please forgive me, Nii-sama." She closed her eyes, hand extended, reaching out for the golden kitsune.

Kyo nuzzled the offered hand, "There is nothing to forgive, Kairi-nee. It has been a stressful night. Let us get you to my tent. Hikari-nee has fixed us dinner and Raimaru-otouto will be excited to have another sibling. You probably want to get those legs fixed and a clean new set of clothes. I am sure you want to meet your new mother as well, yes?"

A curt nod was all Kairi gave before Kyo started to perform the all too familiar seals of the un-sealing, and she started emitting pale blue light.

The figure that appeared was a tall, elegant woman. Tenken, the Shichibi no Houou, had light blue, long hair tied in a high ponytail, the front looked like it was swept back, stuck up almost like the down of a ruffled bird. (3) She also had several vivid burnt orange feathers braided into her hair that matched her fiery orange eyes. She wore and aquamarine kimono with orange feather design and obi, seven feather-tipped lion tails swaying behind her. (4)

She stretched and yawned as if awakening from a long sleep. "What happened?" she asked bleary-eyed, "Where am I?"

Kyo transformed back into his human form, picking up a panting and healed Kairi. He slung her onto his back, before looking back to the phoenix, "I shall explain to you once we reach my tent. It is a long story and I would like to eat before such a tale. That and I believe Kairi-nee needs to bathe and a new set of clothes."

Tenken nodded. "I see." She glanced down at the near unconscious, dirty girl in the kitsune's arms, "My goodness, what happened to her?"

Kyo started growling. "Damnable humans set her apartment complex on fire. Her legs were crushed and severely burned. Although with your release, they healed, however the dead and blackened skin is still sticking to them."

The Shichibi nodded her head slowly, "Ah, it seems I have missed out on a lot of my new hatchling's life. Let's go get her cleaned off. She needs food, rest, and relaxation, wouldn't you agree little prince."

The Demon Prince nodded, leaping out of the tree and towards where they had set up the void tent, taking caution to avoid any of the frantic patrols that were on a large-scale manhunt for the fictional Oto-nin.

≈^.^≈

_Later that night_

After a dinner of curry chicken, onigiri, and mixed vegetables, everyone gathered around Kyo. Tenken left for HQ, as Raimaru put it, promising to be back in the morning to take Kairi with her to Konoha. Kyo thought that it would look suspicious if Waterfall-nin and Kakashi realized that they had left with one more genin than when they came in.

Kairi had come out of the shower wearing a baby blue tube top with a burnt orange feather design lining the bottom hem, and showing off the distinguishing Tori mark, a pair of light blue wings with hints of teal and silver. The mark matched the colors of her hair, mainly light blue with streaks of teal and silver. Bangs framed her burnt orange eyes with teal flecks, just tickling her high cheekbones. Her long, silky hair was pulled up into two long high ponytails, teal and silver feathers tied into the hair ties and in groups at the end of them in leather thongs (5) weaved into her locks. She also wore loose teal short shorts showing off her long legs. A thin silver chain belt with a winged heart buckle, silver silk arm warmers with teal bands, and burnt orange slipper shoes with silver and light blue sequins finished off the look along with a teal silk neckerchief tied on the side with a small Konoha plate denoting her new allegiance. Her seven slim light blue tails were tipped with silver and teal feathers.

Now that she was cleaned and fed, Kyo could see she had a petit structure and creamy skin. She smiled at him and sat between him and Hikari. Rai curled up in his beloved Aniki's lap, his head resting on one leg and the rest of him occupying the rest of the lap. His six tails were being brushed smooth by Hikari while Kairi busied herself with Kyo's shaggy mane.

Kyo discarded his ever-present mask and closed his eyes, basking in the company of his new and beloved cousins/siblings. He petted his innocent little brother's head out of habit, loving the quiet hums and barks the grey weasel made.

"Aniki," Raimaru looked up at Kyo, "could you tell us a story?"

Said kitsune was a little taken aback at the request. "What would you like to hear?"

Rai's tails swished a bit, "Tell us about how the Bijuu were born."

Kairi flinched, still not use to the knowledge of being such a creature. Kyo glanced at her questioningly, in which she nodded for him to start the tale only to go back to playing with his predominantly blonde locks.

"Let me see…Kaa-san once told me when I was six. Of course it will only be from her perspective. There may be differences from the view points of the other Bijuu, but for now I will tell you her tale.

"Now in Biology there are several Kingdoms, such as Animal, Plant, Fungi, etc. The Myth Kingdom was a closely guarded secret from the early humans for many millennia, only appearing in legends and tell-tales. Under this Kingdom were a few phyla that included Demon, Magical Beast, the Summons, Middle Earth, and Supernatural. Magical Beasts includes those creatures that hold little intelligence however give off energy known as mana that gives them special abilities. These include your griffins, hippogriffs, huffalumps, woozles, and the like. The Middle Earth races are your more humanoid and intelligent-for the most part- mythical creatures; elves, dwarfs, goblins, orcs, trolls and so on. The Summon Animals are just intelligent animals that were exposed to adverse amounts of chakra that allowed them to evolve into what they are today and gave them the ability to use chakra. The Supernatural category is for the miscellaneous beings that show up every now and then without reason or explanation of how they came to exist, like the yeti, chupicabra, Sasquatch, the Thing and…Jigglypuff."-Cue big group sweatdrop-

"Demons can be split into two classes: Greater and lesser. The lesser demons are split further into orders Animal, Plant, and Elemental. Animal and Plant demons are classified the same as their respective Kingdoms are. Elemental's Family are categorized by their element, with a genus chosen by a special genetic ability that is too complicated to explain (6) and then have a species of whatever animal likeness they have. The difference between the Elementals and the Animal Orders is that Elementals are more humanoid than Animal lessers who are always in animal form.

"This is the difference between Greater and lesser: the one you must understand. Not only does the number of tails we have determine our power and separate us from the lessers, but also we can take the forms of animals or humans. The lessers are stuck as they are, unable to change forms and only grow to a certain height.

"The Greaters or the Bijuu are given titles at birth. These titles we are given are actually our binomial nomenclature or our genus and species. Our genus decided by the number of tails and our species is decided by our animal likeness.

"Now that is how a Bijuu is defined, but in ninja legends, they say that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a 10,000 year old demon that brought death and destruction upon the mankind. It started the Great War between the Bijuu, or the nine tailed Demons and the race of mankind, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction before all demons fell into a deep slumber for five thousand years.

"Then there is the legend of the Rikudo Sennin, or the Ninja of the Six Sage Paths. Over three hundred years ago (8), a spiritual man stumbled upon the secrets of chakra, and using spiritual energy and charging it into a physical phenomenon, and thus created the first jutsu. Upon hearing this new power, the fabled and mythical Juubi became jealous and attacked the god-like human to steal his power. After a monumental and epic struggle that lasted three days between man and beast, the sage sealed the evil youkai of the demon inside of himself, thus becoming the first Jinchuuriki and sealed the body of the Juubi into the moon, to forever be at rest.

"Of course both stories are complete and utter rubbish that humans tell their children to put them to sleep at night or scare them into behaving. What really happened started a little over fifty-five hundred years ago…"

.……≈^.^≈…….

New Charter Profiles:

**Shichibi no Houou****: **defining feature: marking of wings on the back

**Kairi**

Gender: Female

Age: 13 (October 13)

Hair: light blue, teal, and silver; long and in two high pony tails with teal and silver feathers braided in

Eye: orange with teal

Clothes: baby blue tube top with orange feather design on bottom hem, loose teal short shorts, thin silver chain with winged heart buckle, silver silk arm warmers with teal straps, burnt orange slippers with silver and light blue sequins, teal neckerchief/hitai-ate

Weapon: 2 hidden light blue metal fans with teal and silver feather patterns and a great orange phoenix on the back of one and the kanji for 'Shichibi' on the back of the other

Element: wind and fire

Personality: sharp-minded, spirited, strong-willed, and good-natured

Likes: flying, nature, music, cute animals, family, singing

Dislikes: killing cute animals, Waterfall-nins, fanboys, slightly claustrophobic when in a crowd of unknown people

Hobbies: flying, spying, singing, training

**Tenken**

Gender: Female

Age: 5381

Hair: light blue; long in a high ponytail, orange feathers braided in

Eye: fiery orange

Clothes: aquamarine kimono with orange feather design and obi

Element: wind and fire

Personality: spirited, humorous, can be hot-headed at times

Likes: singing, Ren, flying, music, Ren, family, little hatchlings, Ren, sweets, and Osuo (you'll find out later who this is) did I fail to mention Ren? She's mated to him that's why.

Dislikes: sour treats, being a messenger bird, Ren hitting on other women, perverts

Hobbies: being a messenger bird, flying and singing

.……≈^.^≈…….

Ok, because I had a complaint about the really big AN in the middle of my last chapter, I decided to do the ANs at the end. I hope this makes it easier for everyone.

If you want a song to listen to, I was listening to Mozart's Symphony 40, my favorite classical piece. You want a more pop version; try DBSK/TVXQ's Triangle featuring TRAX and BoA. They have it as the background and pumped it up. ^^I 3 DBSK, TRAX, and Super Junior.

I really wanted him to say "Believe it!" Almost did, but Kyo isn't like that…yet?!^^ I can't wait for the last chapters. You'll be like O.O I never saw that coming.

Tenken's hair looks like Heechul's hairstyle in Don't Don. He's in Super Junior. You should really listen to the Korean pop bands. THEY ROCK!!! Just Google it, ok people.

Made her seem more griffin-like than the actual phoenix that she is. But she has seven lion tails that ends in a tuff of feathers rather than fur.

Like thin leather straps; you dirty minded people. Thongs are defined as

**1.**A narrow strip, as of leather, used for binding or lashing.

**2.**A whip of plaited leather or cord.

**3.**A sandal held on the foot by a strip that fits between the first and second toes and is connected to a strap usually passing over the top or around the sides of the foot.

**4.**A garment for the lower body that exposes the buttocks, consisting of a narrow strip of fabric that passes between the thighs supported by a waistband.

As given by .

I envisioned them with secondary powers that are found in the movie PUSH. Again Google is a wonderful thing people. I'm just too lazy to do all that stuff. I'm surprised I went so in depth about the biology. I made my own chart of how the Myth Kingdom is broken down. What can I say? Calculus class was really boring that day.

About the whole last part. Uh it was sort of an explanation/teaser. The biology defines what a Bijuu is. The legends were suppose to tie in what I have learned from the manga into a story that was completed before they even revealed Minato's name, which I also had to tie into the story. Also the reason why the story is cut off is that it will appear in a later chapter where it will have a larger impact.

Ok that's enough for now. I just spent the last six hours writing this for all of you people so you had better review. Or I'll set my Bijuu on your Poor Unfortunate Souls. I feel like watching the Little Mermaid now. Well I'm off. By the way this entire chapter is 7,254 words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but my friend knows the guy personally. Take that, I got connections. In fact Sarutobi Hiruzen was based off her grandpa who taught Kishimoto (History teacher, yeah don't ask why Kishimoto chose his high school history teacher for a character in his manga) and her uncle is the basis of Sarutobi Asuma. She called me from her college to ask me why both her grandfather and uncle were dead…I told her that her at least her dad's friends were still alive (Kakashi and Iruka, yeah…that's another interesting story that will not be brought up in this disclaimer because it's already too long.)

**Mini Disclaimer:** I might have added some stuff from Lord of the Rings, Pokémon, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and so on so too be politically correct I must say that I do not own any of them…except maybe the random Tigger, Eeyor, or Pooh doll that pops up in my room curtsey of my two now eight-year-old sisters that drive me crazy and try to steal one of my now 28 stuffed foxes. People wonder why I'm obsessed with Naruto and honestly I just love anything with foxes so yeah. I 3 FOXIES. =^.^=

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore, also added an omake/lemon at the end of the story

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

**FEEL FREE TO IMPUT:**I've been thinking about making a sequel crossover, though with what is still up for debate. Any thoughts or requests will be taken into consideration, but please note that I do not have all the time in the world, so I am not that current with most manga, anime, books, TV shows, movies. Yeah, I'm sheltered and too lazy to actually turn on the TV…and I'm totally in love with Naruto.

If anyone has any questions or complaints, feel free to review. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, but remember the story is already finished. It just needs to be revised, edited and typed. The major plots and twists I have hidden will not be changed. And I will not change the pairings…which you will have to discover as you read.

Anyways on with the story!

….≈^-^≈….

**Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 10: The Broken Heir**

….≈^-^≈….

**Recap:**Just a reminder the last time we left Naruto/Kyo it was about mid-November, I say this because I have a strict schedule that my characters must be on. I also hate that other author's don't make it clear what season it is in their stories, first it's hot and humid and less than a week later it's snowing. For all you author's reading this, keep consistent with timelines. I get discombobulated and confuzzled easily enough as it is. I actually made a timeline with real dates to help me keep track of where Kyo has to be in my story for things to work as they do. I guess I'm just knit-picky about stuff like that, but time is part of the setting, a major part of the plot, so I'm done with my rant now. Go ahead onto the Sneak Peak.

….≈^-^≈….

A soft flutter of wings and a bird song filled the early morning air, a small hello to the spring as the winter winds started to move out and the earth and waters began to thaw. A thin fog settled on the ground barely covering the thick, mossy roots of the giant trees of area 44.

Resting back against the trunk of his choice of perch, Kyo dozed. Minutes later a blue blur flew past, a feather loosely falling onto her nose. Seconds ticked by. A pink blur followed, giving chase to the previous.

SPLASH!

Now a grey blur was running from a fast gaining gold blur.

CRASH!

Haku looked up from a small hidden lake that he was meditating over, while Yuki was awakened from a nap on the small beach, occupying the singular small patch of early sunlight that was able to peak through the dense canopy of the ancient woods. What they saw was a pile of limbs, fur, feathers, and tails.

Apparently, Kairi had challenged Hikari to a race with Raimaru tagging along. What they couldn't explain was how Kyo ended up soaking wet. The little weasel was trying to escape from one of the Fox Prince's tails as he wrung out the other eight. "Come on Aniki, it was just a water balloon. Besides, you said, 'When attacking an opponent, wait for an opening and once one presents itself give it all you got.' I was just practicing what you told me."

The wet kitsune scowled, "You interpreted what I said incorrectly. I said, 'Charging head first into a situation, a tactic you favor all too often, is a foolish move. Patience is a virtue. Observe and test your opponents fighting style. Wait for an opening to present itself. Eventually the enemy will tire and make a mistake. It is then that you take the opportunity to strike and defeat your foe.' That does not include dropping a water balloon in my lap while I am meditating!" Kyo yelled the last part shaking water droplets off his fur. A blast of fire courtesy of Kairi dried it out, but a shock from Rai had it poofing out making him look like a giant ball of fuzz.

His state of fluffiness had everyone rolling on the ground hysterically. Sensing Kyo's distress, Haku pulled a comb out of his kunai pouch and pulled the golden fox into his lap to properly flatten the electrified pelt.

Having been released, the grey weasel rolled its eyes, "It's not my fault I can barely understand some of the things you say. I don't speak no proper talk like ya'll highly ed-gu-macated folk." He had slipped into a goofy accent making the girls laugh harder and the two older boys chuckle.

Hikari shook herself, getting some of the leaves that stuck to her pink and green stripped fur to fall off. "When did Karin-baa say she would be back from her jounin meeting?" she asked, sitting on her haunches and letting her four tiger tails lay behind her. Every once in a while one would curl up and back out, much like Yuki's.

Preening a few of her feather-tufted tails, Kairi answered, "Well, it started a half hour ago. I wouldn't be surprised if Team Seven's sensei is delaying it with his usual tardiness. So don't expect her until lunch time."

"I think we should get some more training before she comes back." Yawned Yuki, stretching much like a feline, "You know warm up before Auntie Slave Driver starts intensive dodging techniques whilst hurling chainsaws, wolverines, and whatever Haku-nii tried to cook last night."

She had to jump up from her sun spot to dodge an ice-coated comb, courtesy of a beet red Haku. Kyo was unceremoniously dumped into the lake so suddenly, that he was once again soaked. Haku hid his eyes under his bangs in embarrassment, his impromptu throwing stance rigid, "My cooking isn't that bad!" he gritted out in a chilly voice.

Raimaru interjected, "I found an eyeball floating in it, along with some questionable objects that might have passed off as road kill leftovers from last week."

This time Kairi added her opinion, "Really? You're lucky. I couldn't get over the fact that it was changing colors. I thought it might be toxic that is until I swore it growled at me. Now I know it was a mutant experiment that Haku must have brought home and lost again. I swear why must you bring home whatever Orochimaru-reject you find wondering the forest when all they do is die after two days?"

"No, the growling was my stomach." Hikari said, "Raimaru dared me to try it. It was an interesting trip to the toilet. I swore I saw dancing chipmunks and Nii-sama singing 'Caramelldansen' while wearing one of Lee-san's green Spandex suits and his hair styled like the Uchiha's"

The girls and weasel broke into fits of laughter at the expense of a tomato red Haku and a horrified, dripping wet Kyo.

Such was the scene the ethereal Queen of Demons was welcomed to when she appeared at the edge of the small clearing. She was observing one of the precious moments between the former Jinchuuriki, smiling at the hilarity of the situation and one of the rare happy moments in their young lives.

A hanyou Kyo wrung out his tails and clothes before sensing his mother, "Kaa-san, your meeting is over?"

Karin stepped into the clearing, grinning slightly, "It was brief and the Hokage thought ahead and sent an ANBU after Hatake-san three hours before the appointed time."

Rai bounded over to her, "Karin-baa, what was the meeting about?"

Karin pulled the hyperactive weasel into a small hug as the others gathered around. Those still in there demon forms transformed into their hybrid forms, "I have entered both of your teams in the Chunin Exams taking place in Iwagakure this upcoming month. The Hokage was adamant in putting Konoha's best genin in the exams. He limited the number to eight teams. He mentioned putting our strongest in the exams and having a reserve of undercover ANBU, jounins, and chunins in the stands for the Final Exams. There was some information about an Alliance Squad between Iwa, Suna, and Oto that leaked out, comprised of their strongest, said to be unbeatable, genins. Such a squad has put many villages on edge. Rumors of a Fourth Ninja War is on the horizon are spreading; other Hidden Villages are preparing for the worst. It seems that at this time it is inevitable, the ninja world is doomed to another bloody massacre."

The young teenagers were silent, deep in their thoughts of what effects this news would have on their family and future. After several moments of pondering, Kyo spoke, "Are we to join to decide a victor? Or are we to carry out are plan before we discover the last of our kin?"

"I must speak to the other Bijuu on the matter," answered Karin, rubbing her temples, "until then, let's continue your training."

As she said this she pulled a cauldron out of thin air and appeared to be wearing a hazmat suit. The children paled in recognition of the mysterious contents in the pot. Hikari ran off into the woods to reliever herself of the bile that worked its way up her throat. Kyo mysteriously disappeared. Kairi reverted to demon form and flew away as fast as possible. Raimaru fainted. Yuki ran up the first tree she saw and cowered behind the foliage, mumbling things like, "No, not that, anything but that."

Only Haku remained where he stood, red-faced and white-knuckled. He shouted, "Oh come on! My cooking isn't _**that**_ bad!"

….≈^-^≈….

**A week later**

….≈^-^≈….

Kyo and Karin were awakened in the middle of the night by a soft rustling of feathers. Both Team Oni and Team Akuma had left for the Chunin Exams three days before the other Konoha teams and were now camping out in the void tent. Karin wanted to travel at a leisurely pace, so by the time the other six teams would arrive, the demons would have already been there for a day.

The sounds of feathers drew closer, little clicks as taloned toes scraped the hardwood flooring in the kitchen/living room/entryway. Kyo yawned, "Tenken-ba is back."

"Yes, I know. I'll greet her," said Karin uncurling herself from her spot next to her kit and the pile of feathery, furry and scaled bodies that were piled into the bedroom. Karin gave a gentle lick behind Kyo's golden fox ear, soothing the bleary-eyed fox, "Go back to sleep. I'll handle it."

Kyo laid his muzzle back down between his paws, grateful for the couple more moments of precious sleep. Taking care of five younger demons was a lot tougher than when it was just him and Yuki. He was exhausted from keeping them out of trouble.

The red vixen gracefully jumped off the bed to receive the older Nanabi's report. The phoenix was devouring whatever leftovers there were in the fridge. Karin chuckled and shifted to match the blue-haired woman's hanyou form, "A long flight?"

Tenken spun around, a bit of rice clinging to her lower lip and wide-eyed. Karin fell to the floor rolling around trying to muffle her laughs with her hands clamped over her mouth. After the bird demon's eyes regressed to their normal size and swallowing her mouth full of food, she replied, "With you guys constantly on the move, I certainly couldn't use the 'Door of Light' technique to appear in front of you. So I just went to the house and flew all night from there. Do you know how many calories I burn for each hour I fly. Thousands, now if you want the report, you'll let me eat!" she gave a small glare and pout.

"Quit your pouting and finish up," Karin rolled her eyes and sat down at the larger dining room table. Now that they had more mouths to feed the little dinette set wasn't cutting it.

For the next five minutes Tenken stuffed her face as Karin admired Kyo's skill in fuuinjutsu seeing as the kitchen and dining areas could comfortably seat the entire family. The bed was replaced with traditional tatami mats and large fluffy futons allowing the family the closeness and touch that many of the younger ones lacked in the past. She was brought out of her thoughts when the sounds of a ceramic plate being place in the sink. A sigh of satisfaction slid from Tenken's lips, "Man that was some good grub. That boy of yours will surpass your culinary skills one day soon, Karin-hime."

"Yes, he is a talented cook," she smiled softly. "He's finally starting to open up again. I'm glad he has started helping me cook. Twelve mouths to feed is a lot to handle. Every day I find less scars on his arms, it seems whatever happened in the months I lost him is finally starting to fade. His heart is healing. It makes me happy, seeing him smile again."

Tenken nodded her head in agreement. She was witness to the slow transformation in the small fox. The first smile she saw was just a month ago when he gave Hikari, Raimaru, and her Kairi their new weapons. Seriously, that boy had talent in spades as a jack of all trades. (AN rhyming without knowing it) The tiger cub received dark forest green tiger claws with four small pink tinted spikes that had the option of injecting poison from hollows within the spikes and the added feature of said spikes lengthening into four inch long blades with a small pulse of chakra. His gift to his otouto was a pair of grey gloves. They looked ordinary enough until Raimaru pumped lightning chakra into them, changing them to gauntlets that produced electrified wires. Kyo had also presented the Raijin sword to the little weasel. The clingy kit wouldn't let go of his older brother's tails for the rest of the week until Kyo agreed to teach the boy some swordsmanship. And Kari's new tessen were made from her own wing feathers, teal with a silver design of a phoenix laying on a bed of lilies. With chakra the feathered fans became as hard as diamond and with wind chakra, her mind couldn't comprehend the possibilities.

As the younger siblings were excited and thanking their older brother figure, she caught a glimpse of 'It'. 'It' was the most heartwarming and genuine smile she had ever seen. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was born an angel. Now that she thought about it, they really don't know who the boy's mother was. The Sandaime mentioned a red-haired woman by the name of Kushina that was Minato's best friend, but had never seen either one interested in the other romantically. That doesn't mean she would have disagreed if he had asked her to bare him an heir if he never found a bride. "If there was one thing Minato wanted most in the world, it was a family" Hiruzen had told them one night while he dined with the demons. The old Hokage honestly had no knowledge of his predecessor's love life other than it was completely nonexistent. That is what he thought until the day the blonde leader raced onto the battlefield that October night, holding his day old son, both covered in dirt and the baby in dried blood. If the elderly man didn't know better, Minato could have slaughtered a pregnant girl and ripped her child from her corpse, but the blonde was well known for his selflessness and the boy's own photographic memory disproved that scenario.

Coming out of her own thoughts, she heard Karin ask for her report. "Right," she started, "Well, something is up. Iwa has recently renovated their stadium to seat an extra thirty thousand. That and several hundred shinobi from each country are migrating and setting up fortifications around their camps. All are within a twenty mile radius of the stadium."

"Sarutobi was correct on his hunch," Karin crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, her eyes shifted to the bedroom door "It seems we will be able to execute the plan ahead of schedule. Is your son, Osuo, and Ichiro-kun ready just in case this gets ugly? What of the others? Are they in position?"

"Yes, Karin-hime. Osuo-chan and Ichiro-kun will be observing the exams from afar and selecting candidates for-"

"Karin-ba! Come quick!" Hikari yelled frantically.

The two elder demons jumped up and raced into the bedroom. The sight they witnessed was terrifying. Naru/Kyo was thrashing wildly, legs held down by ice while Haku captured one flailing hand. The free one was tearing apart his own delicate throat, leaving bloody ripped gauges in the soft flesh. He was panting unevenly, like he was being starved of oxygen. But his eyes were the most frightening. Wide sapphire eyes were void of any of their ruby red flecks and the pupils were pin pricks. They held one emotion to such an intense degree that their own hearts were drowning in the overwhelming feeling- fear. Pure unadulterated fear.

Karin froze at the expression 'Maybe I thought too soon. If this is what he has been hiding all this time, the healing process just got a lot longer and with more hardships. That is unless something more drastic and life changing comes along.'

Shaking off her own fear and thoughts, Karin sprang into action by prying back the clawed hand, keeping it from tearing out its master's esophagus. Everybody's tails worked together to entrap the nine twisting fox tails. "Naruto!" Karin said sternly, trying to awaken the terrified kitsune. "Naruto, wake up!" She started pouring youkai into his wounded throat through her hand.

Five minutes of continuous thrashing and Karin trying to wake her son. Kyo started to calm down, his pupils returned to their normal size and his breathing evened out. His limbs fell lose and his tails curled around the others'. "I am sorry," he croaked out, "I am sorry. I did not mean to awaken you."

Haku let his ice melt away but his hand remained in his cousin's. Karin reached out to wipe away a sweaty bang. Everyone saw the miniscule flinch on Kyo's features and a sliver of fear in his eyes, making Karin draw backward. Instantly realizing what he did, Kyo stuttered fearfully. "N-no! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-too! I-I'm sorry, P-please d-don't leave m-me."

Karin didn't know whether to gape at her son's stutter or the fact that he used a contraction. She settled for pulling the poor teary-eyed kitsune into her lap and holding him close. She almost forgot how small he was. It felt like he shrunk in height and lost a fair amount of weight. She pushed all thoughts of her kit's physical health to the side, what needed to be dealt with was the emotional baggage he was carrying, "Naru-chan, can you tell me what that was about?"

Kyo started to shiver and shake his head 'no'. Karin stroked his hair, petting just behind the ears, "Please, Naru-chan. I need to know so I can help you. You keep your emotions bottled up too much and this is what happens. Please, my kit."

After a minute or two, the smaller kitsune gave in. In a small voice he answered…

*Flashback*

_The poor kitsune was chained up in __HER__ bed again. His two shown tails covering his privates in attempt to hide his shame and stay warm. He was shivering from the ice bath he was just given and from the anxious fear that tore through his sickly thin body. He shivered in fear, cold and weakness, waiting for the head bitch and her loyal genjutsu mistress. It was always like this, Kagura would come in after his 'bath' and violate him, while the genjutsu girl would either join in or torture his mind so he couldn't retaliate._

_The door creaked open, making him flinch. In stepped the Kagura bitch, but behind her was the scared seal master. Kagura smiled, "Kitsune-gaki, I have a special guest tonight. During our last session-" Naruto flinched back at the memory of his own blood and gore mixed in with Kagura's evil and pleasured grin, "I found a memory suppressor seal behind your ear. Curiosity took root in me and I enlisted the aid of my dear friend here. Let's see what's hidden in that seal."_

_Without any hesitation the seal master stepped forward and started to work on the memory seal. Naruto tried to bite the man, knowing that releasing a memory seal could result in brain damage if the memory was strongly negative. He would wager with his hospital record in Konoha, it would not be pretty._

_It wasn't…_

_*Flashback October 9, Year 4 after the Kyuubi attack* (AN: _I really hate to put a flashback in a flashback, but it can't be helped. **Caution: Gore/Major Torture**)

_It was his fourth birthday. Surely these people could forgive or at least forget his existence as a Jinchuuriki and allow him this day of happiness and peace. Unfortunately his hope was proven false as he walked back home on the night of his true birthday, October ninth._

_He woke up in a dark, cold void, his hands and legs bound gaging at the piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. A bright light suddenly blinded him. When he was able to see again, he saw a clock; both hands on the twelve indicating that it was midnight, the start of October tenth, the start of his torture._

_A cruel voice sounded behind him, "Good morning, Demon. I believe you know what is coming, so we won't warn you or listen to any plea to spare your pathetic life. Just do us all a favor, hope that you'll be saved, scream with all your might begging someone to come and save you so we can hear your mind and will break. We would listen for your heart, but that is something only humans possess."_

_Without warning a katana stabbed him from behind and out through his stomach. Naruto's muffled scream reached deaf ears and his vision flashed white. A punch landed across his face and a kick to the back of his head sent him flying out of the stool he was on. The katana was wrenched free, the cloth in his mouth stained red from his blood. A large foot smashed down on his ribcage breaking all but three bones there. The foot withdrew and Naruto's hands were unbound and wire loops slipped halfway down his arms before his hands were pinned above his head with two kunai piercing through his palms._

_The wire loops were pulled tight around his wrists. Naruto screamed once again and whimpered as the wire tore into his flesh down to the bone. The wire loops loosened and made their way back out of his new wounds. They were slipped half an inch up his arm and pulled tight again. Naruto cried when he realized his tormentors were going to section his entire arm. The cold voice came back, chuckling "12:05 a.m. You're broken body is going to be displayed at 9:00 p.m. We have 21 hours and 55 minutes to prepare you." The screams continued._

_At 9:00 p.m., Naruto felt his deformed body being drug across sharp gravel to the center of Konoha. Flesh barely covered his arms, bone showing in multiple cases. Blood flowed down his back from lashings and still imbedded glass shard where they dragged him through broken bottles and windowpanes. The skin, not covered by third and fourth degree burns or scorch marks, was flayed away from the muscle._

_The celebrating villagers and shinobi parted to the sides creating an aisle leading to what Naruto could finally see as a rudimentary gallows with a single noose. He knew it was only built for one being, him. A he was drug down the aisle, stones and rotten food were thrown at him. He saw a small girl around his age with pink hair standing in front of him and his tormentors halted. Naruto knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but he wished the little girl didn't do anything more to him. The girl looked back to the crowd, most likely at her parents. Her attention landed on him once more. What little hope he had left him as her fist pulled back and she slugged him. The crowd cheered as a now smiling girl rushed back to her family._

_Naruto was dragged the rest of the way and pulled up onto the stage. The blood soaked cloth that had been replaced during the torture was removed and several teeth along with a mixture of saliva and blood escaped his mouth. He gasped for clean air, his newly broken nose limiting his ability to breathe._

_A sharp stone hit his head opening a new wound. A hand grabbed hold of his matted and bloody hair and used it to lift him onto his broken feet. Everyone in the crowd could see his small starved and deformed body. His arms were wrenched back and bound tightly, a silent scream formed on his face as his worn throat could no longer support his voice. The crowd jeered and cheered as he was put on a small block under the rope. He was too short for the rope to come down over his head._

_He stared out over the crowd almost all of them were villagers with a few vengeful shinobi, all chunin and genin. He saw no ones' face, they were all a blur to him, but he could hear everything they said, "Die demon" "Bakemono" "Filth" "Worthless trash" "Go back to Hell, where you belong." Their words pierced his heart and mind like a rain of needles._

_The noose was over his head and around his neck before he knew it. At that moment, Naruto understood. All of these people hated him so much that they never saw him, a young broken child. All they would ever see was the demon he contained. They didn't care or respect his father at all, and yet they praise and sing of his glory in their own arrogance. If they had truly loved his father, they would have abided his word and treated him like a hero or at least a normal little boy. But they had fallen far from his graces and the beliefs set by the founding Senju brothers and the followers of the Will of Fire. Speaking of which, something happened to his Ojiji and the ANBU that normally watch over him. He would have been rescued by now. His Ojiji-san wasn't coming to save him this time._

_He started to struggle when the rope was tightened and he was standing on his tiptoes to keep his lungs filled with air. Now, he was fighting to keep his life. Four years wasn't long enough for him. He had to prove himself before facing his father. The block he was standing on was kicked out from beneath him. The tension in the rope increased with the addition of all his weight. He was pulled two more feet in the air by the tormentor working the rope. His tormentors were cruel. The way they hung him wouldn't be able to kill him instantly by snapping his neck. No, they wanted him to suffer as much as possible so they chose to suffocate him._

_He hung there perfectly still so the rope wouldn't tighten anymore and kill him quicker. Of course, he was given no peace as the tormentors started to beat on him with sticks, clubs and sheathed swords, like little kids and a party piñata. Ten minutes later his lips started to turn blue and the rope slackened to set his feet on the ground and he was given a chance to regain his breath for the next round of villagers to take a literal whack at._

_After three hours, the crowd grew bored of the evening entertainment and dispersed to sleep soundly in their warm homes. All left him hanging there alone but one tormentor, the one with the cold voice that taunted him throughout his entire day, "Well, it seems you were somehow able to survive all of that. Why you still cling to your worthless life is beyond me. I guess you're wondering, with what little conscious you have, where your 'precious Ojiji' is since he usually comes to stop our fun. We paid a hefty bribe for his secretary to drug him for 24 hours and the council assigned bogus missions to all the jounin and ANBU who have fallen to your black magic"_

_Naruto's eyes stung. He was able to breathe a little but each breath was a struggle and he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He tried to fight off the darkness that constantly threatened to consume him. This tormentor drugged him with a serum that kept him conscious throughout the entire day and it was now wearing off. "It seems you've reached your limit Demon-brat. Not a minute too soon either. There is only a few minutes left until this day ends and with it, you will expire as well. It might be cliché, but any last words?"_

_Naruto mumbled. The tormentor leaned in closer, "Sorry, what was that Demon-brat?"_

_Naruto looked into the man's sickly green eyes with his cold as ice startling the man a bit with the intensity of the hatred pressing down on him. Glaring at his torturer, Naruto rasped out, "My name isn't 'Demon-brat'. It's Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage."_

_Enraged at demon's last 'lie,' the tormentor drew his sword, "Good riddance you nasty little liar."_

_He brought his sword up and then towards the strangling child's neck. The body fell to the ground, the head rolled until it hit a foot. The foot was connected to the Sandaime Hokage. In his arms was the boy near death and the tormentor's head that lay at his feet. The Professor sneered and kicked the head away. He looked at the broken child in his arms, "I'm so sorry Naru-kun, but it would be best if you never accessed this memory. Forgive an old man from being unable to protect you."_

_*End both Flashbacks*_

Karin held her crying kit, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had been asleep that horrible night and the seal prevented her from seeing it as she looked back on his memories. The others cuddled around sending their warmth and love towards the broken heir. An hour later everyone had fallen back asleep aside from the Queen of Demons. Stroking her son's fluffy tri-colored hair, Karin watched as her kit slept soundly, 'He still hasn't regained his self-esteem. He has confidence in his strength and battle prowess, but he is so emotionally stunted that he thinks we, his family, would leave him because of his insecurities instead of helping him through them. He doesn't think we would stay because we love him for himself. If only he could accept himself, then he would see that we would never leave him.'

She sighed, 'Namikaze Minato, do you know what you have put your son through? How strong he has become because of it? How much he does to gain the love and respect of others? How much he closes himself off to keep those bonds because he thinks others won't accept him for himself? How broken he is inside? Would you be proud of your Village for what they have done to your flesh and blood? Or would you destroy them?'

Hugging Kyo closer to her, her eyes closed giving in to sleep, 'If you had known the Village would reject your final wish and command, would you still have sealed me into him? Or let me destroy them? Had you lived, would you love him as much as I do?

She kissed the top of Kyo's head, "I love you, my precious Naruto."

….≈^-^≈….

AN: Ok…I'M SO SORRY! I'm a terrible person for not writing in nearly two years. It was a combination of a lot of things that I will just called Real Life knocking at my door. I will say that I took a Creative Writing course over the past few semesters and even I can see the difference in my writing. I will remind people that I started this my Sophomore year of HIGH SCHOOL and finished it Senior year of HIGH SCHOOL and lost the middle chapters and it is now my Senior year of COLLEGE (not that I'm anywhere close to being done, switched majors and studied abroad in Korea), but now I'm back and really just want to finish this story because I got one up to bat. And for those that follow Destiny or Love? Yeah that's discontinued, it sucks and I have no idea where it was going. SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Some things before anyone flames me, the torture scene was planned a long time ago. I took it from a later chapter because it worked nicely with this chapter and I needed it to appear sooner to show that while Naruto's character is still developing he was pretty much broken and thus could be molded and shaped as he was back in chapter 5 which I went back and reread…I'm so sorry for that POS, sadly I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite. So this was to inject some humor into the story, foreshadow some stuff to come and to make you sick and cry…I covered a lot of the emotional spectrum here. Don't hate me for that. To tell you the truth, I still feel just as sick the first time I wrote that torture scene. Poor Naru, I such a mean author. In the words of Kurt Vonnegut, "Be a sadist. No matter how sweet and innocent your leading characters, make awful things happen to them—in order that the reader may see what they are made of." I took these words to heart, so shit happens to Naru and you guys get to watch him struggle to accept the shit that happened to him and move on…I need to stop giving away my plot…don't worry all the twists and turns are coming up.

Read and Review, Peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I know it sucks!

**Rating**: M for cutting, sexual innuendos, gore, also added an omake/lemon at the end of the story

**Summary**: At the age of five Naruto is saved from his darkness, or is he? He finds a mother in the one that caused him so much pain, watch him as he gathers the last of the demons and becomes the heir of the last of his race. Demonic!Naruto, FemKyuu, No pairings for Naru sadly.

**FEEL FREE TO IMPUT:**I've been thinking about making a sequel crossover, though with what is still up for debate. Any thoughts or requests will be taken into consideration, but please note that I do not have all the time in the world, so I am not that current with most manga, anime, books, TV shows, movies. Yeah, I'm sheltered and too lazy to actually turn on the TV…and I'm totally in love with Naruto. Up to bat is a half way written yaoi fic…If you want to know where I've been all this time, yeah…I was corrupted. Anyways it's a ZabuKimiNaru, it's a dark fic like this one. I like fics that bring out someone's emotions whether they are positive or negative. Also on the way I've planned a crossover with Eyeshield 21 that has become my second favorite manga closely followed by Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime.

If anyone has any questions or complaints, feel free to review. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, but remember the story is already finished. It just needs to be revised, edited and typed. The major plots and twists I have hidden will not be changed. And I will not change the pairings…which you will have to discover as you read.

Anyways on with the story!

….≈^-^≈….

**Kyuubi's Heir**

**Chapter 11: Team Alliance**

….≈^-^≈….

**Recap: **If you want one, go reread the previous chapter! =^.^=

….≈^-^≈….

Walking into Iwagakure was a nerve wrecking experience for Karin. Terrified that Kyo would be identified as the son of the late Namikaze, she stuffed his spikey hair into a red and black knitted fox beanie. She'd rather deal with her child's sour mood than an army of vengeful shinobi at this point in time. That and he looked extremely adorable in the fox cap with one 'x' eye and floppy stuffed ears. Kyo had also ditched the mask and stuck to wearing the soft, red wool scarf to cover his whiskers.

As they were checked at the gate, Kyo caught the conversation of three guards standing out of normal hearing range, "—demon whore is teamed up with other demon filth. Why do we have an alliance with the sand rats and Sound. Who's ever heard of that cesspool of freaks? We're Iwa. We don't need such bonds to such pathetic shinobi."

The second guard tried to shush his disgruntled friend, "Don't say such things in public. From what I heard, Jinchuuriki have been disappearing for the past few years. It's rumored that either Kumo or Konoha is collecting them and placing them in the Exams."

A third red-haired guard joined in, "Can't be. A report from Takigakure said, their Jinchuuriki died in a fire. The corpse was retrieved by an Oto-nin. They must have dissected it to be able to control their demon so well."

"I wish they'd share that secret with the Tsuchikage. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the bitch getting out of control," the first guard sneered.

"Besides those rumors are just lies told to create panic and unrest," scoffed the third man, "I bet that snake used a fuuinjutsu to control her chakra output. A seal master could probably brake his sloppy work in a heartbeat."

The second Iwa-nin eyed the ginger suspiciously, "How are you so informed?"

"I'm usually in the records room, but with the Exams here I've been placed on guard duty to help monitor traffic flow," sighed the red-head. "Anyways, can you imagine what a team of Jinchuuriki could do. All that power. I feel bad for the other teams participating this time."

"I hope Team Alliance will kill off some of these Leaf bastards," barked the first shinobi, "Get rid of the annoying brats before the—Hurk!"

He was cut off when the second and ginger guards slapped him upside the head and elbowed him, respectively. "Don't say such things in public!"

Seeing as the shinobi tightened there loose-lips, Kyo refocused his attention to his mother. Silently communicating through body language and their eyes. Karin heard the exchange as well. The guard checking them in finished and informed them of the sites they were allowed to visit and those off-limits in the village during their stay. With a final warning of staying out of trouble, he sent them in the direction of their assigned dorm. Walking past the three silent guards, the red-head man discretely bowed his head before returning to his previous posture.

….≈^-^≈….

Later that afternoon, the demon teams were exploring the city made of stone. Kyo was searching for the elusive Jinchuuriki. Squatting on an isolated terrace he looked out into the sunset resting from his search and taking in the sights and sounds of the evening bustle. He got lost in the smells of bakeries and butcher shops, until another scent alerted him to his three guests. Gazing over his shoulder, he found those who he was searching for. A medium-built red-head with impassive aqua green eyes glowering at him with arms crossed. A sandy gourd lay on his back and a red 'love' tattoo peeked out from the shadow of his bangs . His Jinchuuriki mark surrounded his eyes; a raccoon mask identifying him as the Ichibi no Tanuki's vessel.

Next in line was a tall graceful black-eyed girl with long curly black mane. Behind black bangs, those black eyes had a wild glint, not one of insanity but one of a free spirit. Sadly, they also held a guarded look of a broken mustang. It made sense as she held the Gobi no Uma (Five-tailed Horse). Her marking was a silvery patch of skin in the shape of a diamond in the center of her forehead. It stood out against her smooth mocha complexion.

Lastly, an athletic built girl wearing her shoulder length, snowy white hair in a high pony tail letting a few bangs frame her face. She had piercing silver eyes that studied him extensively, calculating and formulating battle strategies in her head should he turn out to be a threat. Just above her pale white breast bone lay the mark of the Hachibi no Ookami (Eight-tailed Wolf), a black crescent moon.

All were dressed in civilian clothing that looked loose and comfy and the trio looked very uncomfortable in them. Kyo deduced that Team Alliance was ordered to blend into the crowd until the squad was revealed at the start of the Exams as the first team in the history of the Hidden Villages to be made up of genin from different Villages. It was both a political and economic move for the Villages. By announcing their alliance to the public they would show their support of each other and with a strong show of power, several of the minor villages may feel threatened and join their alliance. Should the team do exceptionally well, their show would bring more missions and commerce to their countries. It was a brilliant move to build such a team based on the strength of Jinchuuriki, but at the same time it could turn around and bite them in the ass if the vessel's sanity wasn't intact.

Speaking of which, the boy grabbed his head in slight pain, bloodlust seeped past the cracks in his faulty seal. Kyo turned slowly never taking his eyes off of them. 'Never know how Jinchuuriki will react. Yugito tried to give me cat scratch fever, when we first approached her,' he thought to himself. "Can I help you?" he played ignorant.

The ginger looked up still holding his head, "Shukaku says you're like us?" his voice gravely from little use.

Kyo silently activated a privacy fuuinjutsu and shifted his scarf to show his whisker marks, "I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but now I call her Kaa-san. I released her from her prison and in exchange she adopted me, transforming me into a demon. I too am a Kyuubi no Kitsune." One of his tails snaked out and swished a few times before disappearing. "It is my mission to free the Bijuu and invite you to be a part of our family. If you choose to do so, you will become demons. If not then you are free of your Bijuu and live out the rest of your peacefully."

The curly-haired girl spoke up, "You said 'our family'. What do you mean by that? And what would happen to Akira-san if I released her?"

"Akira-ba, Shukaku-ji, and Aido-ji would go back to work for Kaa-san. And by 'family', I mean exactly what I said. Kaa-san and I have found the rest of the Jinchuuriki and each have consented to becoming something more than a pathetic mortal. Each Bijuu has adopted their vessel and we have accepted each other as siblings, kin, family, and whatever else you want to call it."

A little glint of hope spark inside the three pairs of eyes, the snowy-haired girl spoke in a soft alto, "What is your name, Nii-san?"

Smiling Kyo replied, "I go by the name of Kitsune no Kyo in public, however the name my father gave me is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and adopted son of Kitsune no Karin, Prince of Demons."

Their eyes widened. Standing before them was a 'Prince'. Although the last part wasn't as surprising as he already said he was a Kyuubi. The curly-haired girl chimed in again after the shock wore off, "I'm Tatsuki, the tanuki is Sabaku no Gaara, and Tenshi is the snow cap. We make up Team Alliance. This is my town, Gaara is the son of the Kazekage, and poor Tenshi here has to deal with Orochimaru. I can't stand that pedophile and he's got his fangs on our ookami. Do you think you could get rid of his seal on her?"

Kyo motioned for Tenshi to step forward and reveal the seal for him to study. It was located around her neck and was a cross between the Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal) and the Hyuuga's Cage Bird Seal. "I can, but I cannot proceed to exterminate it now. Its disappearance would raise questions and problems for you. During the exams, anything can happen," Kyo explained ending with a small wicked grin. Any way of getting back at that murderous snake would bring an evil grin to both the royal kitsunes.

After discussing a few more details, Kyo sent the last Jinchuuriki to their dorms but not before telling them to visit with him in a public bath the next day.

Kyo returned to his dorm as the participants' curfew was enforced. It was a way of regulating how much the teams trained. All genin were to be in their dorm at 10:00 pm. Anyone caught outside was disqualified and sent home. The kitsune passed by several doors, noticing they were now occupied by the other Leaf teams. All were silent but the different scents emitting from them said they were in use. Several snores were heard indicating the exhausted genin had been pushed by their jounin sensei and Hokage to get to Iwa by that night.

Shrugging his shoulders, the young prince entered his family's room locking and sealing the door. He found the others cuddling around the TV watching commentators review previous Chunin Exams and the anticipated battles to come in the following week. The only highlights of the first two parts would be aired, any prelims and the finals. Information on the teams would be reported over the next week. The blond found it foolish as the participant's strengths and weaknesses would be televised for the entire continent to see. The word 'ninja' lost its definition in the last decade or so. Looking about he couldn't find his mother, "Do one of you know Kaa-san's whereabouts?"

Yuki/Yugito yawned, "She went out. Jounin curfew is at midnight."

"Tell her I'll be in the forge tonight." He formed the Door of Light and disappeared into it.

*With Karin*

The Queen of Demons was currently nursing a fourth bottle of sake. She sensed her kits meeting with Team Alliance a few hours ago. Her thoughts were occupied with the relapsing episode he suffered the previous night. She knew it was just one memory out of countless others he was hiding and it weighted hard on her conscious knowing she broke her promise to protect him from suffering any more than what he did in Konoha.

A male slid into the seat next to the sulking red-head, "Troubles with your teenagers, Karin-san?"

Karin glanced up at the silver haired ninja, "Am that easy to read, Hatake-san?"

The Copy Cat Nin huffed, "'Hatake-san' makes me sound old. Silver is my natural hair color."

"Are you giving me permission to call you 'Gin-san'?" the fox giggled, but a somber look overtook her mood, "It's my Kyo. As you've heard I adopted him when he was five. He had a harsh beginning and I vowed to protect him from any more suffering. When he was seven, he went missing for a few months. I found him in the clearing I buried the infants I lost in childbirth. He looked like he was ready to be laid next to them."

She stopped to inhale a shaky breath and waited for the tears to recede, "For the longest time he wouldn't let anyone touch him, especially women. He'd flinch away from my reach and sudden movements frightened him. In that time away from me, he lost the ability to trust and was stripped of his self-esteem. He became a perfectionist believing if he was the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect ninja, his precious people wouldn't leave him. He hid his heart in an icy cage and kept us at arm's length."

The silver-haired jounin listened intently, "From what I have seen when I worked with him, he is opening up bit by bit, especially with you and your family."

Sighing Karin rubbed her forehead, "Yes, but he relapsed last night. The memory was intense and we're lucky he hasn't retreated back into his shell. But, Kakashi-san, what they did to him…I can't…It makes me sick. I'm disgusted by what those women did to him. I'm disgusted by what was done to him as a toddler. An infant, damn it!"

She banged her sake bottle on the counter and the entirety of the bar went quiet. She spoke again in a subdued tone, "It is sick what inhumanities humans can create to watch their fellow man suffer. It makes one question the definition of what 'humane' and 'humanity' truly means, because if humans can torture innocent children, then I'd rather be called a beast or a demon even. At least a beast will only kill for food or to protect what they see as theirs and a demon is just a highly intelligent beast, essentially."

She laid her head on the bar to catch her breath, "I hate it, Kakashi. I really hate what humanity has become." '_It showed so much potential after the war, then again all young ones start off as innocent,'_ she added in her thoughts.

Silently letting the vixen rant herself into a calm, Kakashi spoke, "Me too, Karin-san. I sometimes wish the world would start over with no ninja, no missions, no child soldiers, and no sacrifices. Maybe then, humanity will regain its proper meaning once more."

The rest of the night before curfew, the two drank silently to the loss of many things: family, friends, comrades, innocence, and their own ability to believe in the existing humanity.

*Next Day*

Kyo walked into the clearing that he had planned to meet Team Alliance in. Already waiting, the Jinchuuriki stood patiently. "I know you understand the necessity of subtlety when arriving and for our next few meetings, but I still must ask if you were followed," the kitsune studied them.

Tatsuki answered, "Gaara has grains of sand suspended around us at all times within a kilometer radius. If one moves out of position, he would know if someone was around us. Besides we ditched those loser chaperones an hour ago and really they don't care where we go or what we do so long as we don't kill anyone or destroy property. Pretty stupid of them if you ask me," she put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"You had us lead them through a brothel to get rid of the men and a Mega Sale at a popular kunoichi shop to get rid of the women," Gaara said gruffly, "I've seen more female anatomy and lingerie today than I ever have in the past thirteen years."

The girls giggled as a light blush crossed the tanuki's cheeks and Kyo chuckled. "Try living with two females for more than half your life. I swear I thought I would grow a vagina by the time Haku-nii and Rai-otouto came into the picture," the blond joked.

"Not that it is any better. Haku is effeminate though I do not understand how he is still straight and Otouto is too childish and innocent to care about such things, however bares a crush on Hikari-nee. But we digress. I will take you to our headquarters in Konoha."

The Door of Light appeared beside him. He gestured to the rectangle of light and everyone filed in. Only to land on top of each other in the closet, Kyo being the only one standing. "Forgive me, I should have warned you about the landing." He said off-handedly stepping out of the upstairs closet grinning in his head.

Once untangled from each other, the three vessels followed the Kyuubi Kit down to the basement which was refurbished into a weapons/armor room and forge. Karin was there busily sewing padded chainmail to the inside of a beige Chinese shirt with a red vein-like pattern. "Gaara, Tatsuki, Tenshi this is my Kaa-san, Karin. Kaa-san, are their outfits ready?"

"Not yet, but I'm almost finished. "Karin set down her project and rose to meet the trio of newcomers, "Welcome. It's good to finally meet you. We could never find an opportunity to rescue the three of you. And for that I'm sorry you have had to suffer the longest," she said sincerely.

It was true Gaara was the Kazekage's son and 'weapon,' Tenshi was underground with Orochimaru and Karin stayed as far from Iwa where Kyo would be targeted on sight for looking like his father. Tenshi smiled softly, "We understand that our circumstances made it difficult to reach us, but you have offered us that which was forbidden for us to have. A family, love and safety. For us, we would gladly suffer a lifetime to feel such things just once. "She spoke passionately, tearing up halfway through.

Karin engulfed the three in a massive hug, encasing them with her soft tails. After a few moments of stiffened limbs and wide eyes, the two girls broke down and returned the embrace crying silently. Gaara only closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth savoring the loving gesture barely able to stop himself from crumbling.

Kyo stood off to the side watching his mother perform her position with warmth and grace. How could humans turn such a caring and compassionate being into a monster? Really, his mother was the most pure-hearted adult he had ever met, the perfect role model. The term demon became nothing but a racial slur amongst humans, but in reality demons were purer than those sinful hypocrites. His smile grew happy to know he was no longer a member of that disgusting race.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he was jerked into the group hug by a grinning Tatsuki. Karin laughed at her heir's startled face before rubbing her nose on his earning a red face and a whiney 'Kaa~san!' That's what she wanted most, for her Naru-kit to be free of obligation, free of his past, free of the memories that scared and bound his heart. She wanted him to have his childhood free of pain and suffering, to be an innocent child again.

The Queen pulled away, "Now Naru-chan has a gift for each of you and I need to finish up your new outfits." She shooed them over to the weapons rack.

The blond led them to the rack where upon he presented Gaara with a double-bladed naginata. The black staff was only three feet and the blades a foot long and three inches at their greatest width. The bronze blades at each end were serrated and barbed to make gruesome kills as bloody and painful as possible. "Knowing your background and the influence of Shukaku-ji, you probably have bouts of bloodlust and homicidal tendencies aimed towards humans. That and with your sand taking care of long range a good medium to short range weapon would suit you best if someone passed the ability to maneuver out of your sands reach. If you channel chakra, the staff splits in half to duel wield the blades. Slam the ends together with a bit of chakra to fuse them back. It's best to carry them separately to better conceal them."

Gaara practiced while Kyo plucked a polished black long bow and quiver with diamonds arranged in the constellation of Sagittarius on both. The bow was strung with strong silver horse hair and the black arrows had silver feathers. "Tatsuki, I made this with the great centaur Sagittarius in mind. The arrows have seals on them that return them to the quiver with added chakra and you can channel any element to enhance the damage they cause. They are nearly indestructible. As Gaara's weapon covers medium to close range, yours focuses on medium to long range. If you train hard enough, I am certain you could snipe a mouse from six hundred meters maybe even more."

Tatsuki's eyes gained a wild glint as she tested out the taut string. Tenshi was given a golden chain belt that held a black sheath with white feather pattern. Inside the sheath was an elegant longsword with a white blade and golden feather design, a golden angel wing crossguard, a black leather grip and a golden wolf head pommel. The blade was about 115cm long and the hilt a good hand and a half. "Your weapon was made to cover the others lack of close to in-your-face range. The longsword will shrink to fit into the sheath. No one would expect such a lengthy blade to come from a 50cm sheath. Channeling chakra along the blade will ignite it for you to cause major wounds to your foes."

The wolf-girl admired the sword, "Thank you, Nii-sama! This is a beautiful blade."

The two others also thanked him for their gifts. By that time, Karin was finished weaving her magic. The curly haired girl was now outfitted with a short, modern silver kimono ending mid-thigh with white biker shorts. One long sleeve and one spaghetti strap made it stylish and it was patterned with a unique swirled sun pattern. She wore white short heeled sandals with silver wrappings on her hands and wrists. Her hitai-ate was sewn into her into her black obi that was styled in an intricate rose pattern.

Tenshi now wore a black corset with white and gold feathers, a skin tight white denim jacket and a black uneven skirt that came down a quarter on her thigh in the front and back of her knees in the rear. It had a torn and stressed look for a trendy ragged look. The outfit was accessorized with gold bangles and arm bands of various feather designs and black slippers with white and gold sequins covered her feet. They were made of strong silky material that wouldn't wear and kept her feet well protected. Her hitai-ate was now a chained choker.

A red Chinese shirt with a beige vain pattern covered Gaara's torso. He had long baggy black shorts with black shinobi sandals, his gourd and his red hitai-ate on his right thigh.

"Although you can't feel or see it, each outfit I create has either chain mail or plated armor to protect you vitals." Karin smiled at the trio, "Can never be too careful."

Hopping up, the ginger kitsune clapped. "Now Kyo you may now release Shukaku and Akira, Aido will have to wait for the second exam so we can continue to fool Orochimaru."

Several seals and flashes of sandy brown and white later, the two powerful tailed demons stood before them. Shukaku had the same tanuki mask as Gaara around his yellow eyes. Shaggy short brown hair was as light as a sandy beach in summer. He wore a traditional sandy brown battle yukata with a blue vein pattern over his medium built body.

He grinned a Gaara, bounded over to his newly adopted son and promptly pulled him into a crushing hug. "Sochi~!" he squealed. "I shall call you Sochi and you shall be mine and he shall be my Sochi." (AN: Do not own Finding Nemo)

The children stared with wide eyes at the childish Bijuu. Karin and Akira just giggled, knowing how much a jokester the male could be as he continued to admire the younger ginger, "And look at your handsome new tail and cute little ears. Beige and bronze go so well with your natural red hair, and your pretty aquamarine eyes now have bronze flecks in them."

The little tanuki indeed sported beige and bronze high lights and similarly colored round ears and ringed tail. Just as Tatsuki had silver and white highlights with black horse ears and a silvery white spiraled horn from the diamond on her forehead. Five black lion-like tails sprouted from her tail bone ending in silver and white feathered tufts and her black eyes gained silver flecks.

Akira had the same styled tails only the monochromatic scheme flipped and her hair was up in a white braid and her spiraled horn was purely silver with a dark grey undertone. She wore a short traditional white kimono with black embroidered elements in the lower right corner. Covering her case of the giggles at the younger raccoon dog's expense, she interrupted the 'bonding' moment, "Shu-kun, let the little tanuki breathe. He's starting to turn purple."

Letting go of Gaara, Shukaku bound over to Karin holding his arms up like a small child wanting to be held by their parent. Karin smiled and embraced the two other Bijuu. "It's good to see you two again. Unfortunately, much needs to be taken care of before we can truly be at peace," she added gravely.

Shukaku grinned evilly, "What do you have in mind, Hime-chan?"

* * *

A.N. Ok I kind of just ended this just to get it out. I know there is some deep shit in here, and again I tried to balance it out with some humor. This of course is unbeta-ed and if it sucks please don't flame unless you have some good evidence and/or helpful comments/critiques. Please Review if you don't understand things, I sometimes get ahead of myself when writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is one more lost chapter and then the end of the story that needs to be edited because I wrote that piece of shit 5 years ago.

=^.^= See ya next time!


End file.
